


Being In Love With You

by WaysOfSeeing



Series: Boy Trouble [1]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, First Time, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Scorpius, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Assault, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaysOfSeeing/pseuds/WaysOfSeeing
Summary: Albus was never born, not in this timeline.Scorpius is left alone, the universe around him a horrifying reality.What’s the answer? What have they done wrong?Feelings have been denied for long. The time to open the silver blond’s eyes has come. He is in love with his best friend, a best friend who has vanished in time.Desperation hits as it all continues.This story begins at the scene where Scorpius returns from one of their time travels to find himself alone. I will not follow the correct narrative, I will just write along, making up the outcomes.If you are not familiar with the story, please read the note at the beginning of the first chapterNote: I have surprised myself. Wasn't expecting it but I have decided to add Mpreg in later chapters, hopefully I won't loose you for it...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to The Cursed Child!  
> BIG SPOILERS up ahead!  
> \- Albus Severus Potter is the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley  
> \- Scorpius Malfoy is the son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy but there’s a nasty rumor saying Scorpius is actually Voldemort’s son, idiotic…  
> \- The boys are best friends, both having been sorted into Slytherin.  
> \- They are young and impulsive and find their way into a new mission: to save the life of Cedric Diggory.  
> \- They manage to find a time-turner, allowing them to travel to the past  
> \- The thing is, they always mess up and change the present into an unwanted reality  
> \- In this fiction, we happen to be in one of their attempts to make things right once again  
> \- They tried their luck by humiliating Cedric in the Triwizard Tournament  
> \- Things don’t go as plan though  
> \- Harry Potter was now killed at a young age by Voldemort himself and Albus was never born  
> \- Scorpius is alone and desperate to save the world and his long time friend, who he has been in love with for a long time

Scorpius’ head jumped out of the water, a quick breath following the movement. There was excitement running through him. They did it! They had saved Cedric! Their mission was complete! No more time travel, no more messing around and changing events. They were free, they had saved a life and they were free!  
“Albus! We did it!” The silver blond shouted into the air, an overly excited laugh escaping his lips. He then turned around to look at his friend but he found himself to be alone. “Albus?” Concern overpowered his body. Where was he? He dove into the cold water, searching for him but nothing, there was no one there. He hadn’t drowned, had he? The boy was now panicking. “Albus!” His voice was trembling as he cried. “Albus!” He said once more, failing to receive an answer again. Something horrible had happened. What was going on?”  
“Mr. Malfoy, I dare to say you shouldn’t be wandering around the school at this time of night, now should you?”  
“W… What?” The boy was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts. A chubby and weirdly composed woman was staring at him, eyebrows furrowed with curiosity and amusement.  
“You seem awfully strange, boy.”  
“Where’s Albus?” That was all that came to his mind.  
“Albus?”  
“A… Albus Potter.”  
“Potter!” She laughed. “Why, there hasn’t been a Potter for years. You should know that by now, mr. Malfoy.”  
“But…”  
“Harry Potter is dead. The Dark Lord killed him years ago.” The subject seemed to excite her an awful lot. “What a strange way to act, mr. Malfoy. You seem ill. Maybe you should rest.”  
Harry Potter died? But that means… oh no…  
Scorpius swallowed as he tried to prevent the tears from gathering in his eyes. “Who are you?”  
“I beg your pardon! I’m Dolores Umbridge, the headmistress of Hogwarts. How can you ask such thing! You are definitely not feeling well, mr. Malfoy. Please make your way to your dorm. I will not answer more of these ridiculous questions.”  
Dolores Umbridge? He had heard about her. This couldn’t be happening. The headmistress? And Albus’ father dead? That meant… no no no no…  
“Yes, headmistress. I’ll be on my way.”  
The woman looked at him, her eyes following his body up and down until she turned towards her new destination.  
When the boy was alone, he cried. 

Walking through the school’s corridors had been strange. People talked to him and some, well, they actually seemed afraid of him. He wanted desperately to go back in time and make things right again but he was scared. Scared he would do worse. He couldn’t risk loosing Albus forever. Albus… He was everything to Scorpius. He never knew anyone like him, he was the only one who had been nice enough to even speak to him. Ever since the beginning, ever since that first day on the train, they had been Albus and Scorpius, inseparable and loyal to each other no matter what.  
“Hey, Scorpius! Have you seen Chapman today? She’s looking rather smoking. And, rumor has it, she wants you to invite her to the Blood Ball.” A particularly nasty looking boy punched him playfully on the shoulder, the action almost making the blond loose balance and almost fall onto the floor. “Lucky bastard.”  
“Polly Chapman?”  
“Yeah, who else? She’s been after you for years. But you know this already.” His “friend”’s expression suddenly changed. “Here she comes! Good luck, mate!”  
“Scorpius!” A loud shriek filled the corridor. Polly. Bloody hell. Yes, lucky…  
He turned around, the other boy disappearing quickly, to face the girl who had a mischievous smile on her lips.  
“I hear you want to talk to me.” The girl’s voice was filled with a seductive undertone.  
“No.”  
She seemed shocked at the other’s response. She ignored it though. “The Blood Ball is coming up and you still have yet to ask me the question. You know I’ve turned down many requests already. I want to go with you and you obviously want to go with me. So why not make it official?”  
“I don’t want to go with you.” He felt very brave all of the sudden.  
“What?” Polly’s eyes went wide. “Then… then who?” Her voice was loud.  
“No one. I’m not going.”  
She laughed at that. “Not going? Are you mad? Of course you’re going and you’re going with me. So, deal with it.” With that, the girl left.  
An idea suddenly hit the boy. His father! He could talk to his father!  
Scorpius was quick to send an owl to his father, requesting to meet him immediately. It wasn’t long for the man to apparate in front of his son.  
“You wanted to see me?” His father seemed awfully strange, it was as if there was a heavy weight above him, clouding his judgement.  
“Uh… yeah. I need your help.”  
Draco Malfoy seemed to ignore his son’s plead. He merely gazed at him sternly. “Why are you standing like that? Didn’t we teach you good posture?”  
“Oh. Yeah.” The blond boy was quick to straighten his back, that position felt rather uncomfortable for him, as well as his father’s outburst.  
“So? You say you need my help.”  
“Yes, well, dad I…”  
“Dad?”  
“F… father.” He said the word quickly, he wasn’t used to such a formal treatment. The boy continued anyway. “Me and Albus… Something went very wrong. This isn’t right. Voldemort should be dead, he…”  
“What did you say?” The man raised his voice, something that made Scorpius almost fear for his life. His father couldn’t be…  
“No. It can’t…” The boy couldn’t take it anymore, sobs found their way out of his lips, his body shaking in response.  
“Scorpius!!!” Draco shouted, obviously repulsed by his son’s reaction. “Crying? Haven’t me and your mother taught you anything? You’re a man, act like one!”  
He couldn’t stop though, not when he was face to face with a man he thought he knew. “Harry Potter shouldn’t have been killed. This is so wrong!”  
“What?! How can you say those things! Do you want to die, is that what you want?!”  
His father had always been rigid and cold but not like this, not with spite and hate but with an awkward love behind it. How had he become so horribly different?  
“D… father, I believe our conversation to be over.” Scorpius was able to stop crying, his feature freezing suddenly in a blank expression.  
“I believe so too.”  
It wasn’t long for Scorpius to find himself alone once more.

The blond boy sat in the common room, he stared at the object on his lap. That time-turned had been nothing but trouble. He had wasted so much time in this horrifying universe, he needed to go back, to stop them both from ruining everything. He had to be brave. He had to have the guts to make things right once again.  
Scorpius closed his eyes and breathed soundly. He had thought about the worse that could happen. What if he went back to that moment only to find nothing? No Albus, just him roaming hopelessly through the past? He had to try though. No more chickening out.  
“I love him so much.” The boy whispered, surprising himself. His eyes opened quickly, the blond jumping from his seat, the time-turner falling onto the cushioned surface of the sofa. Did he just admit… He wasn’t… he… he didn’t like… not like that! They were friends, nothing else. Though he couldn’t help but remember how their bodies touched that one time, their first and last hug. He felt like he could have melted right onto the other. And when Albus smiled at him… well, there was nothing that brought him more pleasure. Scorpius heart was attempting to break out of his chest, he needed to relax, to think about something else, this discovery was definitely not helping the situation. He had to move fast.  
The silver blond got up as rapidly as he possibly could and grabbed the time-turner, making his way quietly out of the dorm. He needed to go back to the same place as before, to find Albus and make things right!

He hadn’t been caught. Scorpius could have shouted in delight. He hadn’t been caught! He was about to see his friend again. Or so he hoped…  
The boy fell into the water, a quick spell to allow him to breathe soon before, and he activated the object, wishing for it all to go fine.  
Opening his eyes had been incredibly satisfying. There they were, both of them, Scorpius and Albus, swimming towards their objective. The blond almost forgot that he had to stop said objective. He was almost to late but, luckily, made it. He grabbed his friend’s wand forcefully, ripping it out of his hand, ignoring the force of the water, and took a hold of him tightly. The boy didn’t know wether it was because he wanted to stop him from doing something idiotic or because he just missed him terribly.  
“What the hell…” Was the phrase Albus mouthed towards Scorpius, who didn’t let go until they were safely back in their own timeline.

“Scor! What was that? We were almost there!”  
Scorpius wasn’t listening, he just laughed, tears falling down his eyes, hidden by his wet complexion, as he hugged Albus with all the strength he could manage.  
“What are you doing?” The brunette definitely wasn’t understanding his friend’s reaction, especially now that he was sobbing frantically. “Uh… Scorpius?”  
“You were gone. Your father had been killed. You were never…”  
The sobs increased. Albus had to grab the blond’s shoulders and roughly pull him away so he could actually face him and attempt to understand what he meant.  
“Breathe, Scor.”  
Scorpius did just that, he breathed soundly a few times until he calmed down enough to relax. Then he looked at the other Slytherin, who now had a gentle smile displayed on his lips. “See? You’re ok now.”  
The boy couldn’t answer. He was too focused on the curling of the other’s mouth. He felt his stomach clench. It was agony, he needed release, he needed to… that’s when he did it, he moved forward, colliding his lips with his friend’s. He hadn’t really thought what was going to happen after that, he just, well, did it. To his surprise, he felt two hands reach his cheeks, pulling him closer. He couldn’t help but smile onto the kiss. That relief didn’t last long though. Not soon after, Albus pushed him away roughly.  
“This is wrong!” The boy shouted, his speech filled with spite.  
“What…” Scorpius couldn’t believe the other’s reaction. Not after…  
“Why did you do that?!” Albus seemed angry.  
“I…”  
“You kissed me!” He was shouting a bit loud, the sound piercing through Scorpius ears, almost hurting.  
“You… you kissed back…” The blond’s voice was small.  
“No!”  
“Albus…” The desperate boy attempted to reach his friend, grabbing his arm in a comforting gesture, it was no use though, he pulled away as if burnt.  
“Get away from me.”  
The tears were starting to return, these were different though. “Please, Albus. Don’t.”  
“Get. Away.”  
The boy ran, leaving Scorpius alone to regret his actions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell...

“What did you say to your son?” Draco Malfoy was furious as he entered Harry Potter’s office.  
The other man was soon to release his gaze from the papers on top of his desk, confusion written all over his features. “What do you mean?”  
“I’ve returned from a chat with Scorpius. He was awfully upset, he kept crying and saying that Albus hated him. Why is that? What have you been telling him?”  
“I said nothing to Albus, Draco. Maybe they just had a fight.”  
“My son was sobbing, Potter! It wasn’t just a fight!”  
“It’s normal for friends to get mad at each other. It was bound to happen at least once.”  
Draco Malfoy breathed soundly in an attempt to stop his urge to hit Harry Potter square in the face. It wouldn’t be the first time Harry had tried to separate the two friends.  
“Tell me the truth, Potter. Or I swear…”  
“I didn’t do anything! Maybe it was your son that did! Have you ever thought about that?  
“Don’t. Blame. My. Son!”  
This time, it was Harry who breathed. “Draco, I need to work now. Maybe you should talk to Scorpius yourself. Try to understand his side of the story before starting pointing fingers, please.” The Boy Who Lived then returned to his papers, ignoring the other’s presence, who huffed and left, admitting to himself, and only to himself, that Potter was probably right. 

“Son?”  
Christmas holiday was soon to arrive, the perfect way for Albus and Scorpius to be successful at avoiding each other.  
The silver blond Slytherin was lying on his bed, his gaze directed towards the ceiling. Unwanted agonizing thoughts were overpowering his mind. He almost didn’t notice when his father entered the room.  
“Can we talk?” Draco Malfoy’s voice filled the space, breaking the silence.  
“About what?” Scorpius voice seemed detached, no apparent emotion.  
“You and Albus.”  
The boy felt his body clench at the sound of that name, anger and regret rushing through him. “There’s nothing to talk about.” He turned quickly away from his father.  
Draco sat on the bed beside his son. He wanted to place his hand on his shoulder but thought better of it, they had never had what one would call a “touchy” relationship.  
“I’m worried about you, Scorpius. You’re not even eating. Don’t you think I didn’t notice.”  
There was a short pause before the boy answered. “So?”  
The man sighed, running a hand through his own face. “If something happened, you know you can talk to me, don’t you?”  
“Wrong. I can’t talk to you. You would hate me too.”  
“I could never hate you, son.”  
“You would if I told you.”  
“Can you at least try?”  
Scorpius bit his lower lip. He could feel the flesh splitting due to the force, the pain felt nice.  
Draco then attempted a touch, a small one, a hand grazing along his son’s hair. It was barely perceptible but the boy could feel it enough to make him curl into himself, his body’s size reducing.  
“I did something bad.” The blond boy’s voice was almost inaudible.  
“What did you do, son?” Draco’s too.  
“I… fuck.”  
“Scorpius…” He was his father and he, of course, had the duty to warn his son about the bad use of foul language.  
“Sorry.”  
The boy then did something unexpected, he jumped quickly towards his father, surrounding him in a rather tight embrace. That made Draco’s body stiffen at first but he was soon to let himself go. He allowed the boy to cry onto his shoulder, wetting the fabric of the shirt. He couldn’t care less about that.  
“Tell me, son.”  
“I kissed him, dad.” He spoke quickly, almost as if he wanted to avoid being heard.  
“What?” This had definitely caught Draco off guard.  
“I kissed Albus.”  
“You…”  
“I like him more than…”  
“Scorp…”  
“I love him and he hates me, dad.”  
Draco Malfoy attempted to free himself but failed to do so, Scorpius was not going anywhere, he had tightened his grip even more.  
“You need to let go of me, Scorpius.”  
“No.”  
“I won’t run away, just let me breathe for a second.”  
The blond boy reduced his force, allowing the other to pull away. For a moment, Scorpius thought his father was going to leave the room but he didn’t. He stayed.  
“You’re uh… in love with Albus, is that right?”  
“Yes.” Scorpius tried to avoid his father’s gaze, the conversation was extraordinarily uncomfortable for the boy. “Do you hate me for it?”  
“No, son.”  
“I’m gay, dad.”  
“I’ve realized.”  
“I mean, I won’t be able to produce an heir.”  
“It doesn’t matter. I just don’t want you to be somebody you’re not.”  
There was a silence after that. Scorpius was the first to speak, even though the words were difficult to get out.  
“Ever since mom died, we’ve been closer. I don’t want that to change.”  
“It won’t, son.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”

They were back at school shortly after. Harry had too attempted to reason with his son during the holidays, to find out the reason behind the friends’ fall out. He failed though, Albus’ shell was thick and he wasn’t about to spill the juice.  
The boys couldn’t avoid each other anymore, they had too many classes together and slept in the same dorm room to do so. They were, of course, encountering one another daily, an awkward cloud surrounding both. Potions had been the worse. They were to be class partners for the day.  
“You’re too close.” Albus Potter’s voice broke the silence between the two.  
“W… what?” Scorpius Malfoy wasn’t expecting for him to speak.  
“I can feel your breathing, it’s disgusting.”  
“I’m… I’m sorry.” Did he just say disgusting?  
Scorpius felt his heart drop, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“I’ll do this on my own. Just stand there and pretend you’re working or something.”  
“We’re supposed to do this together.”  
“Didn’t you understand already? There’s no together for us. Now move.”  
Albus was being exceptionally horrible to Scorpius. The blond boy was shocked at his friend’s words. How could he say such things?  
The class finished after what seemed to be hours. It had been agonizing.  
The silver blond wanted to make things right with his mate but it seemed like that wasn’t going to happen. He grabbed his books and walked out of the room, leaving the other behind. He wanted to be alone for a moment, he could feel his breathing become heavier and his eyes starting to tear up. He had to hide from the rest of the world. Unluckily for him, he was about to be intercepted.  
“Look who it is, Voldemort’s offspring.”  
He had reached the end of the corridor, he had nowhere to run to. The boy had felt the steps of the intruders behind him and had attempted to vanish from their sight but failed.  
“What do you want?” Scorpius tried to defy his tormentors. His voice was too small however.  
“Just having a little bit of fun, freak. No need to get all feisty.”  
Scorpius moved, attempting to get away from them but was pushed towards the stone wall, his back aching due to the force of the movement.  
“Hey! We’re talking here. You’re not going anywhere.” The very tall Gryffindor boy shouted towards him, he was big in size too. “Where’s Potter anyway? Did you two lovebirds have a fight? Shame that.”  
The last thing the blond needed was to be reminded of his “friend”. Also, the word “lovebirds” felt like a knife piercing through his skin.  
“Wanna play?” The greasy haired one said, smiling widely, too widely.  
There was only two of them but he was still outnumbered and, truth be told, their punches probably hurt like hell. He was screwed.  
The bigger one was soon to grab Scorpius’ arm in a painful grip, pulling him towards what turned out to be a deserted bathroom. The other followed.  
The Slytherin was pushed onto the ground roughly, the laugh of the Gryffindors echoing throughout the room.  
“Gonna teach him some stuff, aren’t we?” One of them blurt out, Scorpius couldn’t tell who, his gaze was directed towards the ground, refusing to meet his tormentors.  
“Who’s going first? Me or you?” The other asked his friend. The blond boy’s head went up in confusion, his eyes now fully focused on the pair. What were they talking about?  
“Go for it, mate.”  
Scorpius was soon to find out what their words meant. The one with the greasy hair was now unzipping his fly. He wasn’t… Was he…  
“No!” He tried to ran but was pushed once more, his head hitting the cold tiled wall behind him. “Please.” The boy couldn’t do anything but beg. This couldn’t be happening to him.  
“He’s actually quite pretty, isn’t he? I can totally see what Potter sees in him. Kinda looks like a girl. Bet his tight too.”  
Scorpius wanted to get away but ended up slipping instead, this time they didn’t even need to stop him, his legs seemed to have given up.  
“Lock the door.”  
The tall one did what he was told and watched. No one was going to bother them now.  
Cold sweat started to gather around Scorpius forehead. There was no running, he was doomed. The other was approaching him, his pants ready to fall. The blond was then grabbed and turned around, positioned on his hands and knees. The Slytherin attempted to get away but couldn’t, it was no use, the Gryffindor’s strong hands on his hips were just too much. He begin to sob uncontrollably. “Please, let me go.” The boy was ignored, his pants and underwear pulled down in one quick motion. Scorpius had never felt such humiliation.  
“Shut up.”  
Laughs were heard and it wasn’t long for the silver blond to feel an overwhelming pain, a horrible intrusion, something hard entering him, ripping him open. He wanted to scream but couldn’t find himself to do so. The boy pounded into him until he was finished. Then the other had his way as well. After that, they were both gone, the smell of cum and blood disgustingly finding itself up Scorpius nostrils. He threw up.

Albus stared at the pages in front of him. He was in the dorm room, attempting to read. It was already nighttime and he hadn’t seen Scorpius, he hadn’t been at dinner nor Transfiguration. The boy had missed the class. Scorpius never missed classes. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, not at that moment at least, but the brunette was worried.  
It must had been about 11 p.m. when the blond finally showed up. Albus had fallen asleep, waking with strangely sounded footsteps in the room. Scorpius. He opened his eyes but didn’t move, he didn’t want to give the other the satisfaction of appearing concerned. What he didn’t know however was the events that had led to the boy’s disappearance, as well as the fact he had not left that bathroom until he felt it was finally safe to come out. Scorpius had been waiting all this time to be unnoticed. He wasn’t though.  
A broken sob left the wandering body, making Albus’ heart clench in his chest. He thought he had probably been the cause of the other’s despair but he couldn’t give in, he couldn’t let him think he… because he wasn’t…  
The cries increased. They were loud until everything turned quiet. Scorpius had most likely just casted a silencing spell towards himself.  
Albus couldn’t take it anymore, he turned around, as quietly as he could, so he would be able to see the boy. What he did see surprised him in a way that he had never dreamed of. Scorpius was crying yes but, most of all his hair was a mess and his legs were definitely shaking. He was just standing there, a hand clutching the sheets of his bed in an attempt to keep himself from falling. This wasn’t just sadness, something bad had happened.  
“Scor?” Albus Potter’s voice was soft but loud enough to be heard. Scorpius was soon to turn his gaze towards him, startled as he tripped over his own feet, his ass hitting the floor with force. Albus couldn’t hear him but it was obvious that the boy had just screamed in pain.  
The brunette jumped towards the other, helping him up. Whatever had led to their falling out be damned.  
“What happened?” He tried to keep his voice low enough for only Scorpius to hear. He somehow knew the events were probably too private for sharing.  
The blond didn’t answer at first, he just grabbed onto Albus, gripping his pajama shirt as he cried onto his shoulder. How long it had passed they did not know but it took a while for the bruised boy to appear calmer. When he did, he released the spell, casting another right after that one, this time one that surrounded them both, they could now hear each other and nobody else could.  
“Scorpius.”  
“I’m sorry I kissed you.”  
“That doesn’t matter. Now tell me.”  
“I shouldn’t have done it. You hate me now. I disgust you.”  
“That’s not true. Please talk to me, I want to help.”  
“I can’t…” Scorpius buried his face further into his friend’s shoulder, he wanted to disappear, to pretend nothing had happened, not between them and not in that bathroom. He released the last remaining sob as he continued. “It hurts.”  
“What hurts?”  
“My…” The boy couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.  
“Scor…”  
“I didn’t want it. Make it stop, please. It hurts so much. Please.”  
“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”  
“I…” The cries came back, loud as before. Albus’ shirt was getting wetter by the second, salty tears soaking the fabric.  
The brunette held the other tightly in his arms, a gentle kiss on top of his head. He didn’t care what that seemed like, not at that moment. He waited once more until the other was ready to talk.  
“They raped me.” The blond finally said.  
“What?” Had Albus heard correctly?  
“It was so humiliating. How can I ever…”  
“Wait. What do you mean…”  
“They raped me, Albus. You know, in the…” This was an uncomfortable subject, how could he find the right words for it?  
“Who?! Scorpius! Who did that to you?”  
“I can’t tell you.”  
“You have to, Scorpius. They deserve to be punished.”  
“But then everybody would know.”  
Albus Potter sighed. Scorpius should have his revenge, they couldn’t get away with it. “How many?”  
“Two.”  
“What house?”  
“Albus…”  
There was a pause, a silent moment before the brunette spoke once more.  
“We need to get you to madam Pomfrey.”  
“No.”  
“This is not ok. You’re hurt.”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Of course it matters!”  
“I don’t want anyone to know. Please don’t make me go.” Scorpius had to control himself, he couldn’t cry again, he couldn’t give in. He didn’t want to appear weaker than he already was.  
“I have to.”  
“Albus, please.”  
“Let’s go.”  
Albus Potter grabbed his friend’s body gently. He did not want to harm him, the boy was already in pain, he wasn’t going to make things worse.  
The blond tried to release himself. “No!” He had no strength to do it though. “Dad will find out.” His voice was small.  
“You don’t have to tell him if you don’t want to.” Albus pulled the other’s face towards him with a gentle touch on his cheek. “Ok?”  
Scorpius looked at the black haired boy’s eyes, they were so green, why did he have to have such beautiful loving eyes? “Ok.” He couldn’t say no to them.  
Albus helped him up, placing a gentle comforting kiss on the other’s cheek just before. If it were some other situation, the meaning of the gesture would appear different. It wouldn’t be though. It would still be love.

They walked for a few minutes, their steps slow. Luckily they weren’t spotted. Albus guessed Scorpius wouldn’t appreciate having to explain his situation if caught.  
When they got to the infirmary, the room seemed empty. The brunette placed his friend onto the nearest bed. The blond winced as he sat down, his body still aching from previous events. Madam Pomfrey was soon to arrive.  
“Boys!” She seemed startled by their presence. “Is everything alright? It's rather late now, isn’t it?”  
“Scorpius is hurt, madam.” Albus spoke as clearly as he possibly could, the words were having difficulty coming out.  
“Hurt? Oh my, what have you boys done this time? A broken leg, arm? Or no bones at all, this time?” The woman crossed her arms disapprovingly.  
“It’s worse.”  
Madam Pomfrey sighed as she moved closer to the silver blond, examining him thoroughly with her eyes. “Nasty fall, uh?” That was her guess.  
“No.” Scorpius finally spoke, his voice so small it was almost inaudible.  
“Care to tell me what, then?”  
There was a silence before Albus chose to speak, it was obvious the other wasn’t going to do it himself. It was horrifying how gentle this subject was.  
“He was raped.”  
“W… What?” Of course she would be shocked.  
“Albus…” Scorpius’ voice continued soft.  
“She needs to know, Scorpius.” The other Slytherin insisted. His friend needed help, the healer needed to know the nature of his injuries.  
“Raped?” The woman was still having difficulty believing the situation she had just found herself in.  
“Y… yes.” The blond broke into another fit, sobs finding their way out of his lips.  
Albus sat down quickly next to the other, holding him once more as he cried.  
“I’ll get him something for the pain.” Madam Pomfrey spoke fast as she walked towards the cabinet where the boys guessed she kept her healing potions. She return with one, pink and bubbly. “Now, drink this.”  
She extended the glass towards Scorpius, who drank the liquid in between sobs.  
It wasn’t long for the broken boy to fall into a deep slumber, leaving the woman and Albus Potter to themselves.  
“We should notify his father.” Her voice was low.  
“He doesn’t want that.” So was the boy’s.  
Madam Pomfrey sighed, deciding to change the subject. “Do you know the boy who did this?”  
“Boys.” Albus corrected.  
“Oh.”  
He continued. “They were two. But I… I don’t know who.”  
“They should be punished.” She said what the other had been thinking.  
“He wants to keep this a secret.”  
“They can’t get away with this.”  
“They will though, won’t they?”  
The woman couldn’t find the strength to answer the young boy. She knew what would happen if Scorpius didn’t confess who his attackers were, nothing, only trauma.  
“You should go back to your dorm, get some rest.”  
“I’m staying.”  
Madam Pomfrey sighed and allowed Albus Potter to settle on the bed next to his friend’s.


	3. Chapter 3

“Albus?” Scorpius Malfoy woke up a few hours later, his head felt light but, fortunately, his pain had lessened.  
Albus Potter was soon to wake up as well, the sound of his friend’s voice the most soothing alarm he had ever heard. “You’re awake.”  
“Yeah.” There was a soft smile on the blond’s lips.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Better. My uh… It doesn’t hurt anymore at least.”  
The brunette felt terrible. He was glad Scorpius was better but he still couldn’t help but feel extremely guilty. “I was so worried. I mean, I am. It was horrible what… I was horrible and… I’m sorry. I don’t hate you, I’m not disgusted by you, and also I… I don’t want to be your friend, Scorpius.”  
That statement had confused the other. “What… What do you mean?”  
“I kissed you back that day. I did. I know that. I just… I was scared. But now I know for sure. I don’t want to be your friend, I want to be more than that. I love you.”  
“You do?” Scorpius could feel his heart joyfully jump agains’t his chest.  
“Yeah.”  
There was a short pause after that, a comfortable and meaningful silence. Albus broke it with a request though.  
“Can I… can I kiss you? I know you probably don’t…”  
“Yes!” The silver blond’s response was a bit too eager, the volume decreasing afterwards. “Uh… I mean, my breath must be downright terrible right now but…”  
“Shut up, Scor.” Albus laughed at the other’s words, what a silly thing to say, and moved to place his hands on Scorpius cheeks, pulling him closer just as he did when they had first kissed. However, this time it would end well. He pulled away after a few seconds. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s a bit bad.”  
“Fuck off!” The blond Slytherin pushed the other away playfully as he attempted to suppress a smile, he needed to appear mad.  
“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Can I have another one, please? Just to check?”  
“Nah ah.” Scorpius shook his head, a small smile giving him away.  
“Common, Scor…” Albus was smiling as well as he forced the other to turn towards him once more. He was soon to reach his objective, their lips touching in a gentle motion, both of their eyes closed.  
“Someone is feeling better, I see.” Madam Pomfrey’s voice startled the boys, who pulled away from each other fast. She had an amused expression on her face.  
“We were just…”  
“It’s fine, mr. Malfoy. I’m not here to judge. I just came to check how you were.”  
“I’m ok. It’s been a rough night but I think I’ll be alright.”  
“Good.” The woman paused as she organized the racing thoughts that were lingering in her head. “Your father will be here soon.”  
“What?!” Scorpius jumped. His father?  
“It’s for the best.” Her eyes were low.  
“No! You can’t!” The blond boy was now hyperventilating, it was getting extremely difficult for him to breathe.  
“They have to be punished.”  
Albus was soon to intervene. “I thought this was clear! He doesn’t want his father to know!”  
“Please, mr. Potter, do calm down. You want those boys to suffer for what they did, don’t you?”  
“Yes.” It was true, he didn’t want them to get away with what they had done to his soon to be boyfriend.  
“I’ve spoken to professor McGonagall as well. You will thank me later.” She left.  
The black haired boy turned towards the other, who seemed to be on the verge of a full on panic attack. “Scorpius, breathe.” His hands were resting on the blond’s shoulders, his thumbs caressing the covered skin.  
“This can’t be happening. It’s not my fault! Why am I the one to…” Scorpius was trying to control his tears. He was crying again. Why was he always so weak! Why couldn’t he be strong like Albus?  
“We’ll go through it together. It’s going to be ok.” Albus threw his arms around the other, squeezing his body, not letting him get away as he attempted to relax him. 

“I demand to know what happened!”  
“Draco, please, this is hardly the time for shouting.” McGonagall attempted to reason with the man before her.  
“This is my son we’re talking about and you wouldn’t had called me if it wasn’t serious. I hardly believe it to be just a broken bone.”  
“Scorpius has been through enough, Draco.”  
“What…” Draco Malfoy took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself, then spoke. “What happened? Just tell me.”  
“It’s a tender subject.” The woman was looking at her hands, the man could tell she was having difficulty speaking, something that was making him anxious.  
“Damnit, Minerva! Tell me!” He was shouting again.  
“Draco…”  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry. Please, continue.”  
Minerva McGonagall breathed soundly, preparing herself for the words that followed. “You’re son was assaulted yesterday.”  
“Assaulted? Did some kids beat him up, is that it? Is it bad?” His concern was increasing.  
“Worse than that, I’m afraid.”  
“He can’t be… he’s not… no…” Was Scorpius… It couldn’t be… his son… his only son…  
“Calm down, Draco! It’s not that! He…” Another loud breath. “Scorpius was raped.”  
“Raped?” Draco Malfoy was not expecting this. Minerva never thought it to be possible but the man’s pale skin had turned even paler.  
“We don’t know who did it. We just know there were two of them. He refuses to tell us any more information. We were hoping you could reason with him.”  
“This is…” Draco felt his legs weak. He grabbed the nearest chair and sat down, covering his face with his shaking hands.  
“He didn’t want us to tell you but we had no choice.”  
“Can I… can I see him now?”  
“Yes, Albus Potter is with him at this moment but I assume he will leave you two to talk.”  
“Albus?”  
“Yes.”  
“They’re not mad at each other anymore then.”  
“On the contrary.”  
“Good.”  
“Go see him, Draco. He needs his father.”

“Scorpius?” There was a voice coming from the other side of the infirmary door, Draco’s.  
Scorpius looked at Albus pleadingly. He was not ready to face his father. The other boy kissed him reassuringly on the lips. A quick kiss that was enough to make the blond relax, even if just for a tiny bit.  
“Come in.” His voice was small but still loud enough to be heard.  
Draco Malfoy entered the room. It was obvious he was nervous, his fingers moving anxiously as he walked.  
The man looked at both boys, their hands were linked. So that’s what Minerva meant by “On the contrary.”. Albus noticed the man’s stare and removed himself from Scorpius’ touch, he hadn’t realized they were holding each other. The blond boy didn’t notice the change though, his attention was fully directed towards his father, who appeared to be feeling extraordinarily awkward.  
“I was told that… It… I don’t know what… How are you…” Draco didn’t know what to say, the subject was too difficult to talk about and he didn’t care if Albus heard him or not. It seemed that the boy was already too deep in this to push him away.  
“Better.” Scorpius was impressibly nervous. “I mean, I… I feel better now.”  
“Good.” Draco Malfoy wasn’t one to cry but he now felt tears gathering in his eyes, luckily for him, he managed to suppress them, only red eyes to see. “These boys, they… you need to tell us, son. They need to be punished, you know that.”  
“I don’t want nobody else to know, dad.”  
“They can’t get away with it.” The man had to insist. “Who are they, Scorpius?”  
The silver blond looked between Albus and his father. He was sure if he told them then everyone at school would find out what had happened to him. He would become even more of an outcast and, worse than being despised, he would be pitied.  
“I don’t know their names.” Scorpius confessed, suddenly very concentrated in his hands. He was about to tell them everything, he just hoped he wouldn’t regret it.  
“Can you recognize them though?” Albus finally spoke, making his way into the conversation.  
“Yes. One was very tall and big and the other one was tall too but was skinnier and his hair was really greasy. They were both Gryffindors.”  
The brunette stopped for a moment, thinking. Then his expression turned to anger. “I think I know who they are.” He was getting ready to leave when Scorpius grabbed his arm.  
“Albus, no! You’re staying right here. Don’t do something stupid. You’re not even certain.”  
Scorpius was right, he could not start throwing punches without confirmation. Albus relaxed for a moment as he felt his anger decrease but not vanish.  
“We’ll get them, son. They will rot.” Draco’s words carried a horrifying weight in them that was able to frighten the boy.  
“Dad.”  
The man smiled softly at his son. Scorpius knew it was forced but at least his father was trying to sooth him somehow.  
“So, are you two together now?” Draco Malfoy surprise them both with the question. He had changed the subject drastically. Scorpius was glad he did but, at the same time, dreadfully embarrassed.  
“What?!” Albus, of course, was so startled he jumped from his seat. He did not know about the conversation that had previously occurred between father and son.  
“Don’t think I didn’t noticed. You were holding hands.”  
“We’re… we’re not…” The black haired boy stuttered.  
“We’re not?” Scorpius’ voice showed disappointment.  
The anxious boy looked at his… friend? No, that wasn’t right. “I mean uh…” He then sighed in defeat. “You’re not going to tell my dad, are you?”  
“Of course not. I rather enjoy avoiding your father’s presence as you might have noticed already.”  
“Thanks.” He had.  
“I can’t deny it’s quite a bit uncomfortable but if you’re happy then I’m happy.” This time, Draco Malfoy’s smile was genuine.

“You’ll tell me if you see them, right?” Albus whispered towards his boyfriend (yes, they had made it official, even though their relationship was still a secret).  
“Yeah.” Scorpius couldn’t bring himself to speak louder.  
“Promise me.”  
“I will.”  
“Promise me, Scorpius.”  
“I promise.” The blond was able to release a smile, the brunette tried hard to believe its truthfulness.  
Albus squeezed the other boy’s thigh under the table and continued eating. They were having dinner.  
“Bloody hell, mate. Have you seen Polly today? That chick is so fuck’n fit. Wish I could bend her over. Do you think she’s a moaner?” A voice was heard, it was loud and its speech was definitely crude.  
Albus Potter noticed his boyfriend’s body suddenly freeze.  
“Who knows… Guess you’ll have to see for yourself. Heard she’s single now.“ Another boy spoke.  
“Scorpius? What’s wrong?” Albus spoke softly with concern.  
The silver blond couldn’t hear him. The conversation happening behind him sucking his full attention. He wanted to turn around, point his finger and shout to the boy in front of him “it’s them”.  
“Bloody hell, is that the freak?” The first let go a sharp whisper.  
Scorpius body began to shake, something that was not unnoticed to Albus, who opened his eyes in realization.  
“Shut up, man! Let’s go.”  
The black haired boy saw the pair get ready to flee.  
“Is it them?” Albus whispered quickly. When he didn’t get an answer he repeated louder. “Scorpius, were they the ones?”  
The other boy nodded and proceeded to hide his face in his arms.  
Albus Potter acted quick. He got up as fast as he could, jumped over the table and made his way towards the two boys.  
“Hey!” He shouted but was ignored. “Hey!” Albus wasn’t going to give up, he pulled out his wand as he grabbed the greasy haired one’s shoulder, forcing him to turn around. Both of them definitely fit Scorpius’ description of his attackers.  
“What the hell, man?” The bigger one was the first to react.  
Albus didn’t know to which direction he should point his wand, he wished it had two tips so he could make them both pay in one motion.  
The boys too got a hold of their wands but the other was too quick and two expelliarmus later the two wooden objects were both gone.  
“Give me one reason!” Albus Potter was furious. His words came out as an extraordinarily loud shout. Everyone in the Hall went quiet, their full attention now turned towards the three.  
“Mr. Potter!” Minerva McGonagall’s voice found its way into the ears of her students. She ran towards the fuss, hoping to prevent Albus from attacking his colleagues. She was soon to realize the reason behind his actions though. It wasn’t a difficult guess. The woman shouted an expelliarmus herself and the brunette’s wand flew out of his hand as well. She then looked at the Gryffindor pair, who seemed rather confused, and with a stern look and voice said: “You two! My office. Now!”  
“But professor, we didn’t…” They tried to excuse themselves but it was no use.  
“Now!” Professor McGonagall was mad.

“What will happen to them?” The silver blond’s voice was soft, he seemed calm, however, he was anything but.  
“Probably Azkaban.” Albus spoke the words with pleasure.  
Scorpius found himself releasing a loud breath.  
“They deserve it, Scor.”  
“Isn’t it a bit too much though? Azkaban?” The boy was surprisingly starting to feel sorry for his tormentors.  
“Too much?!” Albus Potter couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “They… they raped you.” He whispered the final sentence.  
“They were stupid yes but they’re still young.” Scorpius was not making sense to Albus.  
“Are you excusing them? After what they did to you?!” The brunette couldn’t help but raise his voice. The sound was unpleasant to the other.  
“Albus, calm down, please.”  
“Scorpius, they need to be punished.”  
“I know.” The blond boy had his face hidden in his knees and arms.  
“Look at me.”  
He did.  
“You’re upset and confused and hurt but I promise you, this is for the best.”  
“I guess.” Scorpius eyes didn’t leave the other’s.  
There was a short silence followed by a “Hey.” from Albus.  
“Hey.” The silver blond responded, a soft smile appearing on his lips.  
“I’m gonna kiss you now.” The green eyed boy couldn’t help but smile back, his voice seduction filled.  
“Ok.”  
“You won’t be able to stop me, you know?”  
“Go for it.” Scorpius wanted to laugh at his boyfriend’s playfulness.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.” He was getting impatient now.  
“Dead sure?”  
“Yes, Albus! Just kiss me already!”  
The boy was happy to do it. His face moved towards the other’s, their lips colliding, one hand gripping blond hair as he pulled him towards himself. Scorpius involuntarily moaned into the kiss, something that made him pull away quickly, his cheeks turning rather red.  
“What’s wrong?” Albus furrowed his eyebrows.  
“I…” Scorpius swallowed.  
“Is your face red?” The black haired boy was attempting to hide his pleasure as he took a hold of the sight before him.  
“No.”  
“Is it because of the sound you made? I want to hear it again you know, even if I have to force it out of you.”  
“What?” The blond’s eyes went wide, he seemed frightened.  
“Shit! I’m sorry, Scor! That’s not what I meant! I would never…”  
“It’s… I know. I’m the one who’s sorry. Of course you wouldn’t. I should have… I’m sorry. Can we kiss again?” Scorpius wanted to make things right, his reaction had been a bit out of place.  
“Sure. Come here.”  
The Slytherin common room was deserted, only the two of them were filling it. It was 2 a.m. and all the other students were already sleeping. They had the room all to themselves, their secret was safe there.  
The boys were snogging again, this time more eagerly. Scorpius had just placed himself on his boyfriend’s lap, the other’s legs between his.  
“Scor, I don’t think…” Albus attempted to pull away but the blond didn’t want to allow him that.  
“It’s just kissing.” Scorpius said agains’t his mouth.  
“It’s not…” The black haired boy was starting to feel uncomfortable, it seemed to be impossible to control the growing bulge that had just appeared inside his pants and he was scared it would bother Scorpius, that it would cause him to freak out. And it did.  
The silver blond Slytherin got up fast, releasing Albus from his grasp.  
“Scor.”  
Feeling his boyfriend’s hard-on graze agains’t his ass had been too much, it had brought back unwanted memories.  
Albus took Scorpius’ hand in his, rubbing it gently with his thumb.  
“You’re hard.” The boy’s voice was soft as he felt the other’s soothing touch on his skin.  
“Yeah.”  
“One day it’ll be ok, right? I mean, I want you. You know I do. I want you to… I’m just not ready, that’s all. But one day I will. Tell me I will, Albus, please.” The blond begged his boyfriend to say the words he was wishing to hear.  
“You will, Scorpius. Just give it time.”  
“Yeah. Time.”  
“Do you want me to hold you for a bit.” The brunette smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on the other’s hand.  
“I would like that yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. I apologize for that :(

“I knew he was a faggot.”  
“Yeah, I bet he liked it. He’s been begging it for years.”  
The word was out. News at Hogwarts travelled fast and this, of course, wasn’t going to be an exception. Scorpius had feared pity but it was worse. He was actually being mocked.  
“Hey, shirtlifter!”  
Somebody had just thrown something hard at him. The blond didn’t know who did or what had hit him and he didn’t care. He just lowered his head, avoiding to look at his surrounding colleagues, who seemed to be laughing. A few days ago, he would have cried but there were no tears left in him now.  
“Scorp, are you ok?” Albus ran towards Scorpius, resting his hand on the boy’s back.  
“Look, guys! His price charming, the mighty Albus Severus Potter! Came to rescue your boyfriend, did you?”  
That comment left the brunette feeling uncomfortable. “Uh… he’s not my boyfriend.”  
The silver blond turned his head towards Albus, his words were like daggers.  
“He would like to be though, wouldn’t he? Watch out, Potter! He might turn you gay.”  
Scorpius was getting sick of the Hufflepuff boy, he just wouldn’t shut up. He kept making horrible remarks and it didn’t seem he was going to stop soon.  
“Who did you like best, Craig or Henry? Probably Craig. You like them big, don’t you?”  
“Shut up!” Scorpius Malfoy shouted angrily towards his tormentor.  
“Ouch! Don’t need to get feisty.”  
Feisty. That’s what they had called him before they…  
The blond boy walked away, leaving Albus behind. It wasn’t like he was going to defend him anyway. Maybe he was wrong about him, maybe his boyfriend was not who he thought he was.  
Albus Potter did not follow him right away, he was scared of what the others might think. He couldn’t risk them knowing the nature of their relationship. He just had to wait until he was alone with Scorpius to sooth him.

“Leave.”  
Scorpius Malfoy was furious.  
“Scor, you shouldn’t listen to them.” Albus Potter tried his best to calm him down.  
The silver blond had gone back to their dorm and the other had followed him shortly, attempting to do so casually and without being noticed. Daylight was still covering the space. No one was around, just two boys arguing.  
“Leave!” Scorpius repeated the word, his voice raising angrily.  
“I’m trying to help.” Albus was doing his best to make his boyfriend see reason, even though he knew deep down he was the one who was in the wrong.  
“Well, you’re doing a terrible job!”  
“I’m sorry, you know we can’t…”  
“Can’t what? Let everyone know Albus Potter is gay?”  
That word still sent shivers to the brunette’s body, he had yet to feel comfortable with it. “I’m not gay.”  
The blond laughed, spite filling his speech. “Yeah right. Tell me one girl you actually had a crush on during your years at Hogwarts.”  
There was silence.  
“Thought so.”  
“Scor…”  
Albus took one step forward only to be answered with a step backwards from the other.  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“I’m scared that they…” The attacked boy’s voice was small.  
“Tell your father? Tell the papers? Tell them Harry Potter’s son is in a homosexual relationship with Draco Malfoy’s kid? Or, better yet, Voldemort’s!”  
“It’s different for me.”  
That sentence had brought Scorpius Malfoy over the edge. “Of course! Because your life is so horrible and you don’t want to make it worse. Poor you. Do you think it’s hard to be a Potter? Try being Scorpius Malfoy! Everybody thinks I’m Voldemort’s son! Do you know how that’s like? And how about a dead mother? Do you want to try that? Oh and a bit of a rape! Fun, isn’t it?”  
Albus was shocked at his boyfriend’s outburst. “Don’t say those things.”  
“I don’t want to be with you anymore.”  
Fear struck Albus, he couldn’t believe the situation he had found himself in, he never thought the blond Slytherin would want to break with him, especially so soon into their relationship. “Scorpius, please. I love you.”  
“Funny way of showing it.” Scorpius looked away, bitting his lips after muttering the words to himself.  
“Let me make it right.”  
That did it. If he was going to open the other’s eyes, he was going to do it right. “Are you gonna stop caring if people think we’re together?”  
“I…”  
“Are you gonna shout to the world your profound love for me?”  
“I can’t…”  
“Are you gonna kiss me in public? In front of the whole school? In front of your brother?”  
“I’m not ready.”  
Scorpius Malfoy ran his hands along his face in frustration, releasing a loud sigh before continuing. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t know why he was even apologizing, the other should be the one doing that. “It’s just… it’s so horrible. Did you hear them? Saying I liked it? That I actually enjoyed being…”  
Albus tried to approach the boy once more, this time successfully. His voice was soft and soothing. “Let’s talk to Delphi. Let’s ignore all of this. Go back to her and tell her what we know. About the mission, about Cedric. Tomorrow is Hogsmeade day. She will be there. It will do us both some good.”  
The silver blond huffed but gave in. “Fine. Let’s do that.”  
The black haired boy moved in for a kiss but Scorpius was quick to turn his head, stopping the action.  
“Let’s go. Transfiguration is starting soon.” The blond finished their conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I pretty much changed the whole narrative.  
> Just didn't want to write it exactly the same...
> 
> Well, enjoy!  
> There will be more soon!

Scorpius Malfoy crossed his arms as he looked at the sight before him. A girl chatting flirtatiously with his boyfriend.  
Delphi had been the cause of jealousy for the boy ever since the pair had met her. Of course, back then, this was something he did not know, his feelings for the other had been well hidden during those times.  
“I’m guessing it didn’t went well.” Delphi arched her eyebrow, a know-it-all smirk on her lips as she spoke, her eyes rested only on Albus.  
“Yes.” Scorpius intervened before the green eyed boy could speak, his voice was harsh. “It did not went well.”  
“So, try again.” The girl responded in the same tone as him. Her eyes flickering towards the silver blond. They shared a heavy weighted glance.  
“Every time we go back, things change, Delphi. And not in the good way. We have to stop doing this, it’s not safe.” Albus Potter finally spoke, softly but with certainty.  
“I don’t think so.” She crossed her arms, imitating Scorpius gesture, however her eyes carried a different emotion.  
“Delphi, we can’t save him.” The brunette insisted.  
“Then I will.” There was something strange about the girl’s change of demeanor. Honestly, it was a tad bit scary.  
“What’s wrong with you? Are you daft? It isn’t going to happen.” The blond boy had had it with Delphi’s attitude, his voice had risen, something that did not go well with the other.  
The girl suddenly released her wand, pointing it straight towards Scorpius, who, before he could react, was suddenly hit with a beam of light as the word “Crucio!” left her lips.  
“Scor!!!” Albus shouted in his boyfriend’s direction, worry and surprise apparent in his tone. Then his gaze turned angrily and desperately towards the attacker. “What are you doing? Stop!”  
“Give me the time-turner!” Delphi’s voice had turned into something the pair had yet to know.  
“Please! You’re hurting him!”  
Scorpius screams were too much for Albus to handle. The blond was being tortured right before his eyes.  
“Ok! Ok! Whatever you say!” The boy surrendered and, with a flick of her wand, the girl had stopped the spell.  
Scorpius Malfoy now lied motionless on the floor, his heavy breathing the only proof of his liveness. Albus was quick to kneel beside him, helping the boy into a sitting position, who’s head ended up falling onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. The other’s response was a small comforting kiss on the cheek.  
“I wondered what your weakness could be. I knew you two were close. But this close? You surprised me, Albus. Thought you were into me.” The last of the girl’s sentence had a mocking tone into it as she finished with a rather sinister laugh.  
“I could never be into you! You’re a monster!”  
“Better a monster than a disgusting faggot like yourselves, don’t you think?” She smiled at her own vile words. “Now, give it to me.”  
“Albus, don’t.” Scorpius attempted to reason with Albus as he struggled to speak, only to fail.  
“I’m sorry, Scor.”  
The brunette took the time-turner from his bag, carefully placing it on the girl’s hand, who gripped it with greed.  
“Well, bye.” Her smile was too big for their liking as she waved them goodbye but not without finishing. “Oh, and Albus? What will granny and gramp say when I tell them about how much of a disappointment you turned out to be?”  
Delphi activated the object and off she went, leaving the boys to wonder what the hell she had meant. 

They were quick to run into the headmistress office. They had screwed up. Big time.  
“Professor McGonagall!” Albus shouted from the outside of the room, hoping to be heard.  
“I don’t think she can hear us, Albus…”  
“Of course she can! Professor McGonagall!” He desperately repeated the name.  
“You need my assistance I see.” The woman’s voice hit the boys’ ears, she had been standing right behind them.  
Albus and Scorpius jumped, startled by the sound, and turned to face the headmistress. The brunette could almost laugh in relief.  
“We screwed up, professor.” Albus was the first to speak.  
“There’s something we didn’t tell.” The blond Slytherin’s heart was on the verge of exploding. They were in so much trouble.  
“Oh and that something might be related to the fact that you’ve been concealing a time-turner? That you’ve stole?” Minerva McGonagall arched an eyebrow at her students.  
“Uh… How do you…”  
“Well, a very similar object recently vanished from the minister’s office but I believe you were already aware of that. Two boys disappearing from time to time… Worrying their parents… That’s not very wise of you, now is it?”  
“We… we didn’t mean…” It wasn’t just the headmistress who had figured it out, their parents too. Yes, they were indeed screwed.  
Scorpius intervened, changing the subject, his voice was high in pitch. “That doesn’t matter! Delphi, Albus!” The silver blond proceeded to hit his boyfriend on the shoulder, who winced. Then he returned to professor McGonagall. They had figure out Delphi’s new plan and, if she succeeded, everything would be lost. “We need help, professor! There must be another time-turner!”  
She gaped at the boys. How could they ask for something like that? Didn’t they know how much trouble they were already in? “Why would you want another time-turner when you have a perfectly good one yourselves? Or is it due to the fact that you’ve lost it? Is that it? Did you loose it?”  
The silver blond hated being scolded. It was something that had always made him feel awfully perturbed. “I… We didn’t loose it. She… Delphi… She stole it and she is going to do something bad.”  
“She didn’t steal it, Scorpius. I gave it to her. She was hurting you.”  
“That doesn’t matter, Albus! Can’t you see? She’s going to…”  
Minerva McGonagall was soon to intervene, she had had enough. “Boys! I believe you wish to tell me something and I’m here to listen. So, please, big quick!” The woman was getting mad.  
The brunette began the explanation. “This girl we’re talking about, she has the time-turner and She’s going to stop Voldemort from…”  
“Voldemort?” Her eyes went wide.  
“Yes! She is going to stop him from killing my grandparents!” The boy was desperate. The situation they had found themselves in…  
Scorpius hands were shaking as he spoke. “It’s bad, professor. Really bad. If he doesn’t… then he… Oh boy…”  
“Your father.” The headmistress’ voice seemed to have calmed down.  
“What about him?” Albus of course assumed right away the words were for him.  
“Not yours! Not everything is about Harry Potter, for goodness sake! Yours!” She pointed at Scorpius. “Your father has a time-turner.”  
“What?” The blond’s eyes went wide as his heart dropped. “T… those are only rumors… my… I’m not Vold…”  
“I know that.” The woman shook her head impatiently.  
“He can’t have a… I can’t be…”  
“You’re not Voldemort’s son, Scorpius! That’s preposterous! But that doesn’t exclude the fact that he does indeed have a time-turner. Now, go and finish this nonsense.”

“Albus!” Ginny Potter threw her arms around her son. She had been worried sick, her thoughts always diverging towards horrifying conclusions.  
“Mom, please…” Albus attempted to make himself heard as he was suffocated with the kisses she was now surrounding him with.  
Harry Potter was merely standing awkwardly as he looked at the scene. Scorpius was too.  
“You’re in trouble you know.” Harry whispered towards his son’s boyfriend (something he had yet to know).  
“Yeah.” The silver blond looked down, too uncomfortable to stare at the man who was speaking to him. “My dad, is he going…”  
Before the boy could finish his sentence a loud “Wush” sound was heard. Draco Malfoy had just sled out of the chimney.  
“Scorpius!” Now it was the other’s turn for his name to be called. The dust filled man approached his son. He seemed angry at first, only for his features to dissolve into a relieved smile. He then, with a slight second of hesitation, hugged the boy agains’t his chest, imitating Ginny’s action. “Don’t you dare do that again, did you hear me.” His voice seemed angry but his gesture was not.  
“Yeah.” That seemed to be the only word Scorpius was able to use at that moment.  
When the parents were finished and Harry Potter had given his middle son a pat on the shoulder, The redhead woman chose to begin the mission, turning to Draco. “Did you bring it?”  
The man nodded as he placed his hand underneath his black velvety coat to reveal a golden object. “We need to be quick. We don’t have much time.”  
“Let’s go then.” Albus approached the group, only to be stopped by his father.  
“Nah ah. You’re not going.” Harry’s voice was strict.  
“We need to go! We have to fix this!” The brunette protested as was expected.  
“You did enough already.”  
Ginny felt for the boy, she knew what it was like to feel left out. “Harry, I think… remember when you were young. I think we it will be ok if we bring them with us.”  
“We can’t… It’s not safe.”  
“Was it safe when you faced Voldemort all those times? You were so young… All of that made you who you are today. Think about it. Let them go.”  
“What if something happens to them, Ginny?”  
“We won’t let it happen.” Draco’s deep voice echoed throughout the room.  
The lightning scarred man was soon to be convinced, a long sigh escaping his lips. “Ok. Fine. Then, let’s… let’s go. Bloody hell, Albus…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!  
> Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Was a bit mean at the end ;)  
> Sowwy

Godric’s Hollow had a weirdly pleasant vibe to it. The air was fresh and the mood, well, heavenly. The perfect neighborhood.  
“Harry, you ok?”  
They had just arrived. It was 1981 and it was chilly but not in a bad sort of way. A cold breeze hit their faces as the group breathed the air of the past.  
Harry Potter ran a hand through his hair as he gazed at the happy household he once lived.  
“Harry?” Ginny repeated her husband’s name in an attempt to wake him up from his trance-like state.  
“Yes, I’m… it’s just… it’s weird, that’s all.” The man stuttered throughout his words. Happy memories, memories he did not know truly existed filled his mind.  
The redhead placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
A woman with long flaming red hair just like his wife’s left the building in front of them, she was pushing a stroller. A handsome messy black haired man followed.  
“Lily, wait!” He called.  
Harry was quick to notice their presence, as were the rest of them. Ginny’s grip turned stronger as she soothed him.  
“What is it, James?” The woman’s voice was soft, melodic.  
A grin appeared on the man’s face, James’, Harry Potter’s father’s. “Nothing. Just wanted to look at you for a moment.”  
Lily slapped him on the shoulder playfully just before moving in for a kiss. Then the pair continued their walk, pushing the child along with them, until disappearing from their sight.  
They were happy, this couple was a happy one, a couple whose happiness was soon to be extinguished.  
“Dad?” Albus turned to his father to find him with an indecipherable expression on his face.  
“Let’s go.” Harry’s voice turned low. “We don’t have much time.”

They found themself inside a church. The cold room made their bodies shiver.  
“So, what’s the plan?” Scorpius was the first to speak.  
“The plan is for you to keep quiet and let the adults do the work.” Draco Malfoy put on his protective father shell.  
The boy huffed in return, wondering why they letted them come in the first place if it was going to be like that. He was starting to feel annoyed.  
Albus noticed right away the silver blond’s state. He thought placing a hand on the other’s would calm him down but, of course, that was not an option. He chose to speak instead, ignoring his boyfriend’s father outburst. “We need to lure Delphi here.”  
“Al…”  
“Let him speak, Harry.” Ginny intervene before letting her son continue. “What do you have in mind, honey?”  
The green eyed boy ignored the “honey” coming from his mother’s lips, usually he would feel slightly embarrassed by it but there were more urgent matters to resolve. “One of us needs to disguise themselves as Voldemort.”  
Silence filled the room. A few seconds passed before any of them dared to speak, Scorpius was the first. “I’ll do it.”  
Draco Malfoy was shocked by his son’s daring attitude, he was not in the mood to allow his requests to be fulfilled. “No! Out of the question!”  
“But dad…” The boy wanted to prove something, to prove he was not the weak creature he thought himself to be.  
“You’re not going to risk your life like that!” The blond man was not about to give in.  
Harry Potter spoke, interrupting father and son. “He’s right, Scorpius. I should do it.”  
“Harry…” Ginny’s voice showed worry.  
“I have to be the one, Ginny. You know that. All of you do.”  
“You c…”  
“It’s true, mom. It has to be dad.” Albus was certain about this.  
She looked at her son then her husband before agreeing. “I just hope it goes well.”  
Scorpius sighed, still not accepting the fact he was denied his request, and said: “Let’s be quick. She’ll be here soon.”  
The group nodded.  
The four pulled out their wands as Harry placed himself in the middle of them. He took a deep breath and off it went, four flashes of light hit him hard. His body shook, overwhelming pain filling his body. The man screamed for a moment, then it was complete, the transformation had happened. He now had the appearance of the Dark Lord himself.

Ginny Potter paced along the room. “Do you think something happened? Is that why he’s taking so long?”  
Draco Malfoy sighed in response. “Don’t worry so much. He’ll be arriving soon, with the girl I hope.”  
“That bitch… I hope she rots in Azkaban.” Albus felt the urge to release the thought he had been hiding ever since Delphi had betrayed them and so he did.  
“Albus Severus Potter! Mind your language!” The redhead reprehended her son.  
“Sorry, mom.”  
Scorpius smiled softly at his boyfriend, who didn’t notice his stare. The blond contemplated Albus. He was definitely attractive, even when his features were contorted the way they were at that moment. The boy shook his thoughts away, he should be focusing.  
It wasn’t long for them to hear steps approaching the front door. They were quick to hide, separating. Ginny and Albus to one side and Draco and Scorpius to the other.

The Dark Lord of appearance walked into the church, his entrance had been tremendous. “You wish to speak to me.”  
A girl, Delphi, followed. “I wish to stop you.”  
“Stop me?” The disguised man released a soft sinister laugh. “Girl, you can’t stop me. I have urgent matters to attend. So, if you excuse me.” Harry Potter moved towards the door only to be stopped by Delphi, just like he had anticipated, while trying his best to make himself appear a dark wizard. He was having great difficulty but, thankfully, the man was succeeding.  
“Wait!” The girl said. “I’m on your side.” She hesitated before saying the following word. “Father.”  
“Father?” Harry attempted to appear shocked.  
“Yes, I’m yours, yours and Bellatrix Lestrange’s. I came from the future to stop you from making a terrible mistake.” She spoke with confidence.  
“Hmmm… And how do I know your words are true?”  
Soon, the girl began speaking a language only one man in that place could understand, Harry Potter. It was Parseltongue.  
“Impressive.” The man smiled widely, his smile disappearing in an instant “But not enough.”  
“I’m telling you the truth.” The girl continued to insist.  
Harry frowned, Voldemort’s features distorting. “And what if you are? What will you expect me to do?”  
“The baby.” Delphi paused, as if looking for something in the other’s expression, but continued. “He will be your downfall. You can’t go. Your powers will vanish, you will be reduced to dust. No enemy is worth that fate.”  
“Yes, well…” Harry suddenly stopped speaking, a strange feeling had taken over his body, he was transforming back to his old self.  
The man took a step backwards and pulled out his wand in a quick motion before the girl would realize the truth and shouted. “Expelliarmus!”  
Delphi’s weapon flew to the other side of the room, the action had definitely taken the girl by surprise as well as the changing features of his face.  
“What? Who…”  
“NOW!” Harry shouted, alerting his group, who jumped out of their hiding spaces, wands in place.  
“What is this? You tricked me!” She was possessed with anger.  
“Nice payback, don’t you think?” Albus’ voice was filled with spite. “I can’t believe how easy this was. Not very smart, were you? Have fun in Azkaban, bitch.” He then threw a spell towards the girl, one that made her body freeze in place, she fell onto the floor unable to move.  
“Al…” Ginny was getting ready to reprehend her son once more when shouts were heard, they were close.  
“Take Harry!”  
All of their eyes went wide, it had begun. Thankfully yes but still a horrible thing to witness.  
“I’m not leaving you, James!” A woman’s voice, it showed desperation.  
“Lily!”  
“James, please…”  
“Go!”  
A minute later, a male scream was heard. Then, soon after, the woman’s voice reappeared. “No, not my son!”  
Harry Potter covered his face with his hands, releasing his wand. The other’s were still gripping theirs tightly but had lowered them. Ginny and Albus ran towards the man, holding him as they comforted him as well as themselves. This was terrifying for all of them.  
Lily Potter screamed and, as she did, Scorpius quickly ran to his father who threw his arms around him protectively.  
It was over soon after. They had did it. They had saved the world and it had been agonizing. 

“Albus?” Scorpius Malfoy’s head popped into view. He was holding Albus’ door tightly as he peeked towards his boyfriend. “Your dad says dinner will be ready soon.”  
“Come here.” That was his answer. The brunette extended his arm, his hand inviting the other.  
The silver blond closed the door and walked towards the boy, gripping the hand in front of him. He was then pulled towards the other.  
“Missed you.” Albus Potter smiled as he moved to collide his lips with Scorpius’.  
Their mouths moved gently agains’t each other. This went on for a while but then the blond suddenly felt bolder and pushed his tongue towards the other’s lips, begging for entrance, something which was immediately granted to him. Albus pulled Scorpius’ body closer as he lowered them both onto his bed.  
“Albus?” There was something peculiar about the way Scorpius was saying his boyfriend’s name.  
“Yes?” Albus freed his lips from the other’s, moving them towards his cheeks, then his ear, then his neck.  
“I want to try something.” The blond boy’s voice had a shy tone to it.  
The black haired boy swallowed. “What do you want to try?”  
The other just responded with one mere word. “Sit.”  
“O… ok.” What was he up to?  
Albus Potter sat on the mattress with his legs crossed, only to be reprehended right after.  
“No, Albus! On the edge.”  
“Oh.” He sat on the edge of the bed as he was told.  
Scorpius jumped out, placing himself in front of his boyfriend, kissing him gently, both hands holding his cheeks, before continuing to the next step.  
Scorpius Malfoy had just started to unzip the other’s trousers. The question was asked as he was lowering, placing himself on his knees just before pulling the other’s pants down. “Scorp, what are you doing?”  
“Don’t you want this?” His voice showed disappointment.  
“I… of course, I just… bloody hell, you’re hot.”  
Scorpius’ cheeks turned red. “I… ok, I’ll… wait, let me just.” He pulled the last remaining fabric off, revealing an obvious erection. And then his face turned even redder, something that Albus didn’t believe to be possible.  
“You’re blushing.” There was a forming grin on Albus’ lips.  
“I guess I’m a bit uh…” The silver blond released a nervous laugh.  
“Hey! Don’t laugh! This is hardly the…”  
“Sorry sorry, I’ll behave. Open your legs.” The other did just that.  
There was a short silence after. Scorpius’ heart was pounding rapidly, so was Albus’. Then the blond gave an experimental lick.  
“Bloody hell!” The brunette almost shouted the words.  
“Albus!” Scorpius’ whispered harshly towards his boyfriend as he begged him to keep his voice low.  
“Sorry sorry, I’ll behave.” Albus repeated the other’s words with a smile.  
The blond smiled back before continuing. He licked along his boyfriend’s cock, in an upwards motion, and then sucked the tip gently. The green eyed boy’s body shivered at the sensation. Then Scorpius took him fully in his mouth.  
“Shit…” Albus Potter whispered, his breathing becoming extremely heavy. The up and down movement was getting too much for him to handle, the pleasurable sensation he was feeling overwhelming him.  
The silver blond boy continued as his boyfriend released low groans from time to time. Something happened they were not expecting though.  
The door opened quickly, revealing Harry Potter who only noticed the boys after speaking the first words of his sentence. “Boys, we’re…”  
The two of them jumped quickly away from each other. They had been caught. It wasn’t long for Albus’ father to disappear from their sight, obviously too shock to speak or stay in the room.  
“Fuck fuck fuck. Fuck!” The black haired boy walked to the other side of the room as he pulled up his pants in a hurry, purposely banging his head agains’t the wall.  
“This is bad, Albus… this is really bad.” Scorpius’ eyes were so wide they could almost pop out off their sockets, his whispers harsh.  
“Bloody hell, Scorpius! I know it is! My father just caught me…”  
“Caught YOU? I was the one with a dick in my…”  
“Ok, caught US!”  
The blond ignored the other’s loud whisper. “What are we gonna do? We can’t just go and have dinner!” Scorpius began to hyperventilate.  
Albus ran towards his boyfriend, placing both of his hands on the other’s cheeks in a comforting gesture. “Breathe, Scorp, breathe. We’ll go downstairs a…”  
“Down…?!”  
The brunette continued his soothing actions. “Relax, Scor… Look at me.”  
Scorpius looked at the other.  
“We’ll go downstairs and just pretend everything’s fine. Only dad saw and I doubt he’s gonna tell mom right away. You saw his face. We surprised the shit out of him.” Even though his words showed confidence, he was anything but. “Ok?”  
The blond nodded, his eyes still directed towards Albus’.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huff!  
> Busy week...
> 
> Well, enjoy it!

This was awkward. This was really awkward.  
Five people were having a meal. Three of them concealing a secret.  
Ginny Potter could not take it anymore, she put down her knife and fork and snapped. “Ok, that’s it! What’s wrong?”  
Albus answered, attempting to hide his nervousness. The words felt strange as they came out from his lips. “Nothing’s wrong.”  
The woman was not buying it. “Well, something is definitely up with you three. You haven’t said anything all dinner and your faces speak volumes.”  
Draco Malfoy looked at the trio as he pondered Ginny’s words. He settled with: “It has been a difficult journey. They are all probably still shaken.”  
“Nah ha. This is different. Now spill it.” She insisted.  
“Mom.”  
“You’ve been playing around with your food for the past 15 minutes, Albus.”  
“Leave it, Ginny. I’ll talk to you later.” Harry Potter finally spoke, his voice firm and certain.  
The last sentence was enough to frighten both boys, who desperately glanced at each other.  
Ginny sighed in frustration.

Albus paced back and forth in his bedroom. His mind racing with unwanted thoughts. His words showed desperation as he threw them in his boyfriend’s direction. “Did you hear what he say? He’s going to tell mom!”  
“You don’t know that, Albus. Maybe your dad will come up with an excuse or something.” Scorpius tried to comfort the other, his heart too still pounding with nerves.  
“You don’t truly believe that, do you?”  
The blond swallowed. “Uh… no.”  
Albus Potter released a desperate grunt before speaking. “I’m fucked. They are going to think I’m gay now.”  
This statement made Scorpius roll his eyes. “You ARE gay, Albus.”  
There was a short silence after that. The brunette broke it as he looked at his boyfriend. “Can we hug?”  
The silver blond laughed and threw his arms around Albus before placing his lips on the other’s left cheek. “I love you.” He mumbled agains’t his skin.  
“Love you too, Scor.”  
“Kiss?” Scorpius asked shyly.  
“Sure.” Albus Potter smiled widely as he moved towards the other boy’s mouth. They stayed like that for a moment, lips touching and moving gently agains’t one another. He then pulled away, his mouth twisted into a grin. “I can’t believe you did that you know.”  
His words confused Scorpius. “Did what?”  
“Uh… sucked me.” This was not the most comfortable subject to speak of, specially after what had happened with his father, but he still felt the urge to talk about it.  
“Oh.”  
Then the conversation turned to a darker place. “Are you starting to forget? About what happened that is.”  
The blond boy was not expecting that matter to come up. “I… no. It’s different. They didn’t forced me to… they just…”  
“You don’t have to talk about it. Don’t worry, it’s fine.” Albus said, sensing the other’s discomfort.  
“Yeah…” Scorpius eyes turned to his feet.  
“Hey.” The black haired boy bumped his shoulder agains’t the blond’s playfully only to pull him in once more, making him face him. “Do you even know how beautiful you are?”  
The boy’s cheeks turned a noticeable shade of red.  
“You’re just so… I mean, your eyes, your nose, your lips.” Kissed him again. “Thank you for existing.”  
“You’re not too bad yourself, Albus Potter.” 

“So?” Ginny Potter crossed her arms, an unamused expression on her features.  
Harry Potter swallowed before attempting to talk, he failed. “Uh…”  
“Harry, you pulled me into the kitchen saying you needed to talk. Draco is waiting in the living room. Be quick, talk.”  
“I… Ginny, there’s…”  
“Harry.” The redhead said her husband’s name in a scold.  
Harry whispered nervously. “I’m sorry. It’s uncomfortable. I saw something I shouldn’t have.”  
Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. “What did you see?”  
“Albus he… and uh…”  
“Just say it!” She begin whispering as well, harshly.  
“I saw Scorpius uh… bloody hell this is tough. I saw him and Albus well, Scorpius was…”  
“Harry, common, I don’t have all day.” The woman was starting to get impatient.  
The man began. “I just wanted to call them. Dinner was ready and they were in Albus’ room. I thought it would be ok to just, you know, tell them they could come down. I shouldn’t have seen it. I should have knocked and now… dammit… Ginny, I saw Scorpius, Draco Malfoy’s son, on his… on his knees.”  
“I… what? I don’t get it.”  
“Ginny, Albus and Scorpius are not friends.”  
That statement confused Ginny. Of course they were friends. “What do you mean? What did you in fact see?”  
Harry Potter swallowed once more before continuing. “Scorpius giving Albus a… blow job.”  
That, of course, had caught her off guard, she shouted the word. “What?!”  
“Shhh!”  
Ginny’s voice turned low once more. “But, Harry, our son can’t be… is he? Maybe they’re just… they could be experimenting. I mean, they are not exactly the most popular with girls.”  
“Do you think so?” Her words had given him hope.  
“I don’t know. But it’s possible.” She said, just before repeating his name. “Harry?”  
“What?”  
“You should talk to him.” Ginny felt certain about that.  
“No.” Harry truly didn’t want to do it.  
“Harry, he’s your son.”  
“He’s your son too, why don’t you talk to him?”  
“Your his father.”  
“And your his mother!” His voice was now harsh but low.  
“Fine! We’ll talk to him together.” The woman huffed in response but not without ending the conversation with: “Coward.”

There was a knock on the door that startled both boys. Albus took his head quickly out of Scorpius lap and stood, his fingers moving nervously. The blond kept his position, his body frozen in place.  
“Come in.” Albus attempted to keep his voice steady, luckily succeeding.  
A couple popped into the room, Harry and Ginny Potter.  
“Hi, Albus. Can we talk for a minute?” The red haired woman’s voice was soft, her words careful.  
The boy’s father was scratching his neck, his eyes directed towards the wooden floor. It was clear, the man had told her.  
“Sure.” This “sure” came out maybe a bit to high in pitch. Albus was now visibly anxious.  
The three were moving out of the room when the green eyed boy suddenly stopped his steps. “Wait! We’ll talk here.”  
“Honey, we want to talk to you alone.” Ginny instinctively glanced at the blond, her eyes returning to her son quickly.  
“I want to stay with Scorpius.”  
Scorpius Malfoy’s eyes turned towards his boyfriend. They now shared the same state. “I…” He spoke. “It’s fine. I can go.”  
“No! You’re staying.” Albus shouted maybe a little too loud.  
“Albus, this conversation…” His mother tried to speak but was interrupted.  
“If he wants to stay, he’ll stay. It’s not like he’s the innocent one here anyway.” Harry Potter’s voice came out a bit too harsh. It wasn’t his intention but the words were out before he could stop himself.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Albus was suddenly feeling extremely angry. Was his father insulting Scorpius? How dared he? It was true that the man had interrupted a VERY private moment between them and it was reasonable for him to be shocked but what he said and the way he said it made it seem like they had done something extremely wrong and that Scorpius was the guilty one.  
The man soon continued with spite. Now that he had begun, he wasn’t going to stop. “Oh common, Albus, just because you can’t get a girlfriend doesn’t mean you have to settle for the first whore that comes your way.”  
“Harry!” Ginny Potter gasped before saying her husband’s name.  
Scorpius Malfoy opened his mouth in disbelieve, his heart tightening in his chest. Harry Potter had just called him a whore.  
“What did you just say?” The black haired boy’s eyes were wide. He never thought his father could be so vile.  
“What’s next? Is he going to open his legs for…”  
“Harry, stop!” Ginny shouted her words demandingly.  
He finally did stop, his wife’s voice making him realize his errors. “Albus, I…”  
“Fuck you.” Albus harshly insulted his father before turning his attention towards his boyfriend. “Common, Scorpius, we’re out of…” The blond didn’t look good. “Scor?”  
With all the racket, none of them had noticed Scorpius Malfoy’s current state, his breathing was heavy, a panic attack approaching. His hands were shaking in a quite obvious way, Albus Potter was quick to approach the boy and joined them with his own, his grip tight. “Scor, look at me.” The blond just shook his head, keeping his eyes to the floor. The boy then gasped loudly, fetching for air. “I’m here, Scor.” Albus placed both of his hands on the other’s cheeks, making him face him. “Breathe. Common, you can do it.”  
Ginny and Harry Potter looked at the scene before them. They found themselves feeling uncomfortable yet worried. Harry took a step forward. “Scorpius, I’m sorry. I…”  
“Stay back!” The man’s son shouted towards his father before returning to the blond, whose eyes were now closed tightly. “Scor, please.” Albus kissed Scorpius forehead, an action that led the other to wrap his arms around him with strength while he cried. “That’s it, baby. I’m here. Everything is fine.”  
Ginny and Harry shared a glance, a glance that was broken with Draco Malfoy entering the room. The blond adult stopped his steps as he took a hold of the two boys, then he turned his eyes towards the redhead, lying them finally on the lightening scarred man. “What did you do?”  
“I didn’t mean…”  
“Shut up.” Draco moved towards the boys, his voice was harsh but his actions careful. “We’re leaving.” He placed his hand on his son’s back, who released Albus with his head low. “Let’s get you two back to school.”  
“Draco.” Harry attempted to reason with the man. Only to fail.  
“I’ll find out what happened and I’ll be back to punch in the face, Potter.”  
Harry Potter swallowed and then they were gone, leaving two people behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more!  
> Hurray!

It was very late when the boys arrived at Hogwarts. The sun was to set in just four hours. Luckily, the next day would be Sunday, no classes for them to attend.  
Albus helped Scorpius onto his bed, the boy hadn’t said anything during the short floo powder trip, even after his father’s insistence.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Albus’ voice was soft as he spoke.  
Both boys were extremely tired. However, they were not ready for sleep, they wanted to enjoy each other’s company before morning arrived.  
“I want you to hold me.”  
The black haired boy did just that. He sat beside him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who sighed in content.  
“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Albus Potter spoke in a whisper over the blond’s shoulder. They were not alone in the dorm, three other students slept and they definitely didn’t want for them to wake and hear their conversation.  
There was a short silence after that, broken by Scorpius Malfoy whose voice couldn’t help but come out low and defeated. “You don’t think they’re right, do you? What they say about me? That I… enjoyed it…” The last sentence was the most difficult to say for the boy, his voice almost failing to be released.  
Albus broke the hug to look at the silver blond. The brunette’s eyes were wide. How could Scorpius ask such a thing? “What are you saying? Of course I don’t, Scor. They’re idiots, all of them. They should know better than to tease you.”  
The other boy felt tears gathering in his eyes, threatening to fall. He controlled himself. “I’m sorry. I should have been stronger. It’s my fault it happened, I should have known how to defend myself.”  
“It’s not your fault, Scorpius! Don’t say that.”  
“I was weak. I am weak.”  
“That’s not… Scor, you’re not weak. You’re the strongest person I have ever met and I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have you as my boyfriend. You’re perfect.”  
“Albus, please, I’m not perfect.”  
“You are to me. Even your faults are endearing.” The green eyed boy smiled as he kissed him softly on the lips.  
When he released himself, the other spoke, pulling him towards himself once more, colliding his mouth with Albus’. “No. Don’t stop.”  
“You need to rest, Scor.” The brunette broke the kiss once more, keeping his face close to Scorpius’.  
The blond wasn’t going to give up. “No. I want you here. With me. I want you so much.” He placed himself on Albus’ lap, his arms flying to wrap themselves around his neck.  
“I don’t think this is a good idea.”  
Scorpius Malfoy ignored his boyfriend’s words as he moved to rest his lips on the other’s neck, Albus groaned with the contact.  
“I can feel you getting harder. I know you want it too.”  
“Bloody hell, of course I want it.”  
“Then, let’s.”  
“It’s too soon.”  
Scorpius kissed him again though, much more eagerly this time, in a way Albus wasn’t able to resist. The black haired boy putted his hand on the other’s neck, pulling him closer as their tongues moved agains’t each other. The silver boy began to move his hips, his own growing erection grinning agains’t the other’s. Scorpius gasped softly with the movement, something that made the other feel the urge to touch him more. Slowly the brunette moved his hands downwards. From the boy’s neck, to his back, then finally to his lower cheeks. It was to be over earlier than expected though. All it took was one small squeeze to make the silver blond remove himself quickly from Albus.  
“No!” Scorpius spoke the word loud, not exactly in a shout but not exactly in a whisper too.  
The brunette kept his voice low, preventing other’s to hear. Thankfully, no one had woken up. Before speaking, he quickly grabbed his wand and casted a silencing spell that should have been released long ago. “I’m sorry. I thought…”  
“I… no, I’m the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have… It’s my fault. Please don’t hate me.”  
They could now speak louder, the volume of their voices returning to its normal state.  
“I could never hate you, Scor. It’s ok. You’re just not ready yet. We’ll get there. All you need is time.”  
“What if I never…”  
“All you need is time.” The boy repeated. Albus then extend his hand towards Scorpius. “Just don’t run away, please.”  
The blond took the other’s hand, a small smile now resting on his lips. Albus caressed his skin with his thumb before releasing him.  
“Common, let’s sleep.”  
“Together?”  
“We can’t, Scor.” Albus grinned at his boyfriend’s question. “Now, get into these sheets.”  
Scorpius did what he was told but not before placing a short kiss on the other’s cheek. “Thank you.”

It was 10 a.m. when Draco Malfoy appeared in Harry Potter’s office’s fireplace. As usual, the man was buried in paperwork even though it was Sunday.  
“Potter! We need to talk.” Draco shouted his words with certainty in his voice.  
Harry was not in the mood. “Not now, Malfoy. I’m working.”  
“I don’t care. Put down that file.”  
Harry sighed and did just that. “What is it?”  
“You know damn well what it is. Something happened yesterday and it’s my right to know what. Scorpius won’t talk to me but you as hell will. So, talk.” The blond man crossed his arms over his chest.  
“There’s nothing to talk about.”  
“I beg to differ.” Draco Malfoy was not having it.  
The brunette soon gave up. “Fine! But you really don’t want to know.”  
“I think I do.”  
“Draco, I saw something I shouldn’t have seen and I kind of said some things. Things I regret, ok?” Harry Potter’s voice was low as he spoke.  
Draco furrowed his eyebrows. “What did you see?”  
The man was almost afraid to answer. “I saw Albus and Scorpius doing… stuff.”  
“Stuff?”  
Harry swallowed as he said the following: “Sexual stuff.”  
Draco Malfoy’s eyes went wide. “Sexual s…”  
“Yeah.”  
Draco thought for a moment before answering uncomfortably. “Well, I guess it’s uh… perfectly normal.”  
“Perfectly normal?”  
It was now the blond’s turn to sigh. “I promised I wouldn’t say anything but you already figured it out for yourself anyway. Scorpius and Albus are not just friends.”  
There was a pause before Harry’s answer. “And you already knew that?”  
“Yes.”  
“And didn’t bother to tell me? I’m his father dammit!” The black haired man raised his voice.  
The other’s voice carried dignity. “It wasn’t my place to tell, Potter. Now, do call me down.”  
Harry closed his mouth tightly before continuing. “You’re ok with it?”  
“Yes.”  
This seemed to shock Potter. “How can you…”  
“Don’t you dare say what you’re about to say.” Draco was starting to raise his voice, just like the other.  
“You’re son willing threw himself at Albus making him think all sorts of things!”  
Draco Malfoy could feel his body boil in anger. “How dare you… is that what you told him?”  
“I… I might have said worse things.”  
“What did you say?” The blond man’s speech was stern.  
“I called him…” Harry sighed. “I regret it ok? I was shocked and angry, I shouldn’t have said it.”  
“Said what…”  
“You’re going to punch me.” The lightening scarred man knew this to be true.  
“Possible. Now, spill it.”  
“I… I called him a whore.” Harry Potter closed his eyes waiting for the blow.  
Draco did punch him.  
The hurt man grabbed his jaw as he winced in pain, he had almost fallen down due to the force of the contact.  
“Feel better now?” Harry spoke in a strained voice.  
Draco Malfoy ignored his words. “How could you call him that? You don’t know what he has been through! You… idiot!” He punched him again.  
“Bloody hell…” At least, this punch wasn’t as pain inducing. “I wasn’t thinking! The words were out before I could stop myself.”  
“Of course he panicked! I thought you were better than that but I guess I was mistaken.” The blond pinched his nose in an attempt to control himself. “How… after what happened… You make me sick, Potter.”  
“W… what happened?” Curiosity kicked in.  
“None of your damn business!”  
They were both shouting again.  
“If it involves Albus, it is my business!”  
“It doesn’t… it’s Scorpius, not… everyone knows at Hogwarts. I know they give him hell for it.” Even though Potter was probably not the right choice of person, Draco still felt the urge to share it with someone, share his worries, his thoughts about what had happened, keeping them inside was consuming him. “Harry…” He cleared his throat, regretting the use of the name. “Potter, my son was cornered by two boys. They’re in Azkaban now but…”  
“Azkaban?” What could they have done to deserve such punishment?  
“They did something really bad. Those kids deserve it. I hope they rot there.” Draco speech seemed to be carrying a tone of self-control.  
“What did they…”  
“They raped him.” The man didn’t allow the opportunity for Harry to react, he continued right away. “And you, you called him a whore! Do even know how damn right horrible that is!?”  
The green eyed man’s mouth was opened in shock. “I… I didn’t know. I’m sorry. How could I have guess that…”  
“Not knowing still doesn’t make it ok!”  
Harry threw his hands into the air in a protective movement. “Draco, I’m so sorry. You have no idea. I’m not proud of what I did. Like I said, I wasn’t thinking straight. I wish I could take it back. I wish I could apologize to Scorpius but I’m certain the last thing they want at this moment is to talk to me.”  
“Obvious.”  
“Can you give them the message though. That I…”  
Draco chose to provoke him. “That you’re ok with their relationship?”  
This, of course, made Harry Potter uncomfortable. “I… I’m not… they shouldn’t…”  
“I thought so. Now, if you excuse me, I must go before I loose my head again, my fist can’t take any more action. I believe I’m getting old.”  
Draco Malfoy was soon to vanish. Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

It was Tuesday when Albus Severus Potter received a letter from his father. He was sitting, eating his breakfast with Scorpius by his side, when it came. The boy looked at it thoroughly before ripping it to pieces.  
“Albus, what are you doing? You should read what it…” Scorpius tried to reason with the brunette. He failed though.  
“I don’t care what it says.”  
“He probably wants to apologize. He’s still your dad…”  
“Pfff! And what a great dad he is…” Albus’s voice carried heavy sarcasm.  
The silver blond, unconsciously, with the instinct to sooth him, grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, only to be forcefully shaken away by the other.  
“Not here.” The brunette whispered harshly.  
“Sorry…” Scorpius voice was soft as he spoke, looking down.  
“Scor, you know we can’t… it’ll make things worse, you know that.”  
“Yeah…” The blond Slytherin kept his state as it was. He then putted down his knife and fork and got up from the table. “I’m going to the library.”  
Albus attempted to stop him. “Hey, Scor! Don’t be like that!”  
The boy had already left.  
The Slytherin was alone, playing with his food, a lonesome expression on his face, when he was approached by three Gryffindors, who sat beside him. One put his arm around Albus’ shoulders in a tight grip. It was James, Albus’ older brother. The brunette didn’t appreciate that very much.  
“Couple’s fight?” James Potter had a big teasing smile on his lips, his teeth bare. “You know, there’s still hope, baby brother. Ditch the fag.”  
“Fuck you, James. And get off of me, asshole!” Albus shook his body until he was finally released.  
“No need to get all shouty, Al.”  
The other two laughed.  
“Don’t call me that.” He never did like the nickname.  
James Potter’s smile dropped. “Fine! Just came to warn you anyway. People are starting to talk. They’re saying some rather vile things about you and the shirtlifter. I would watch out if I were you.”  
“Thank’s for the advice but I can make my own damn decisions.” Albus’ voice showed confidence but the idea of people commenting behind his back was enough to make him feel fear.  
The older boy insisted on making the other miserable. “You know, I can get you a date. How about that Hufflepuff girl?” He pointed at a very pretty brown haired girl that sat on the table next to theirs. “Fancy a ride?” James’ speech was crude.  
“I don’t think…”  
“I’ll talk to her.” He then shouted. “Hey, Claire!”  
She turned her gaze towards him.  
James Potter continued. “My little brother here finds you cute. Wanna go on a date with him?”  
The girl, Claire, surveyed Albus with her eyes before smiling widely. “Sure.”  
Albus felt a shiver run through his spine. This was not good. “Uh…”  
His brother was thrilled though, his cockiness running wild. “Great! Seven? Clocktower?”  
“James…” The younger boy tried to free himself from what was to come.  
“Sounds great. See ya later.” Claire winked at the Slytherin, who felt his heart drop and not in a good way.  
He was doomed.


	9. Chapter 9

Seven o’clock had arrived and Albus had yet to see Scorpius. It seemed that his actions had hurt the boy more than he had anticipated. But what could he do? He had no choice. He couldn’t let others think that… Well, it didn’t matter now. All that matter was that he was now at the Clock Tower, waiting. Maybe he should had ditched the girl but then people would talk even more, he had to do this. Hopefully she wouldn’t show up. It was already seven and he was the only one there. Maybe she…  
“Hi, Albus.”  
Damn it.  
The boy turned around to face the girl, Claire. She had a big cocky smile on her lips. Was she wearing lipstick?  
“Aren’t you going to say hi?” Claire teased him.  
“Oh. Yeah uh… hi.” The Slytherin felt a shiver run through his spine. This was not good.  
She tilted her head in a controlled gesture. “You seem nervous. You don’t do this very often, do you?”  
“Uh…” No, he did not.  
Claire’s head returned to its original position. Her smiled dropped but her intentions stayed. “You can come closer you know.”  
“O… ok.”  
Albus Potter took two steps forward, towards the girl. They were now very near to each other.  
“Do you wanna go straight to business or…”  
“Straight to…” What was she talking about?  
He didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence. The Hufflepuff had launched herself at him, her lips meeting his hungrily. Albus tried to stop it but she thought his movements had only meant enjoyment from his part. The girl soon took a hold of the boy’s shirt, opening its buttons as fast as she possibly could. It was obvious what her intentions were.  
“Wait.” Albus failed to be heard, his voice was frail and low in volume.  
The boy’s shirt was successfully opened by the girl. Claire stepped back, something that had caused the Slytherin relief but not for long, she was admiring the view.  
“You’re not bad.” The girl’s voice had a seductive undertone to it but it wasn’t accomplishing its goal, Albus felt anything but attraction.  
She giggled softly and moved towards his pants, unzipping them with ease, her hand on his rather soft cock making him pull away quickly.  
“Claire, wait!” His voice was now heard.  
“What’s wrong?” She frowned her eyebrows in confusion. “Am I not pretty enough?”  
“What? No. You… you are, you are very pretty. I just…” He couldn’t bring himself to find the right words.  
“You just what?” The girl was getting annoyed by his hesitation.  
“Like you said, I don’t do this often.” He tried to come up with a quick excuse for his reaction to the situation. “But I… I want to. I guess I’m just not… experienced.” The boy hoped this was enough to make the girl leave him alone.  
She merely smiled widely once more. “It’s ok. We can go slow. I can teach you. You know… teach you how to touch a girl.”  
He didn’t want to learn that though and she was coming closer. The boy swallowed nervously as she began taking off her top, exposing her breasts. Albus’ eyes went wide, he couldn’t believe this was actually happening to him. How was he going to get out of it?  
Claire grabbed his hands, moving them towards her chest. He didn’t want this. It wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be here, he should have stood her up.  
He panicked. “I can’t! Someone might come.”  
She groaned in frustration. “No one’s coming, Albus.”  
“T… this isn’t right!”  
“What the hell is your problem?” The girl was now upset. “I’m pretty, you’re hot. It’s only natural for us to fuck.”  
“But I don’t wanna fuck you!” Shit, he shouldn’t have said that.  
Realization hit her as she heard his words. “It’s true then. You’re like him. That’s why you don’t want me. You’re gay.”  
“I’m not…”  
“Yeah, you are. You’re probably fucking him and everything. What? You thought meeting me here would prove to everyone you’re not a fag?” Her voice was loud now, piercing through his ears.  
Albus kept himself silent, worry splattered throughout his features.  
Claire continued, angrier than before. “You have no idea how screwed you are. You humiliated me. I’m gonna destroy you.”  
She got dressed in a quick motion and turned to leave. Albus grabbed her arm.  
“No! I’m sorry. Let’s then. Let’s fuck.”  
“Too late. Now let me go.” The girl attempted to release herself.  
Albus was now looking desperately towards her eyes as he thought of a way out of this. “Please.”  
She stopped for a second, wondering what to say. The Hufflepuff settled with. “Go back to your whore and leave me alone.” Then she left.

Scorpius Malfoy was lying on the sofa of the common room when Albus arrived. He didn’t want to look at him. The way he had shook him off at lunch was still cause of pain for the blond.  
“Scor?” Albus Potter was surprised to see his boyfriend in the room. Neither of them went there very often. He was actually hoping to be the only one there and was definitely not expecting the other’s presence.  
The silver blond refused to look at him. He was afraid to face him, afraid to find himself in more distress. An annoyed “What?” was the only thing that left his lips.  
“Are you still upset?” The brunette spoke carefully, it seemed as if he was afraid of frightening the other.  
“Yes.” Scorpius sentence was short and direct.  
“Common, Scor. You know I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m just scared. After my parents reaction and… What about Lily and, worse, James? What would he say? He already treats me like shit. If he found out too then…”  
“But people making fun of me it’s ok?”  
“Scor…”  
“My name is Scorpius.”  
“At least look at me.”  
“Fine!”  
He did look at him, he looked at him only to be surprised by something Albus Potter had forgotten. Smudged lipstick on his lips. “Is that…” Scorpius mouth opened due to the shock of his discovery. Albus had been kissing a girl. He had been kissing someone else.  
“What?” The brunette followed the other’s gaze, realizing the nature of his stare. “Oh.” He attempted to explain himself. “Wait! It’s not what you think! I couldn’t stop her. She threw herself at me. It caught me off guard! I didn’t want it, Scor!”  
The blond was heartbroken. He never once thought Albus would… He kept his voice steady, making an effort to hide his emotions. “Yeah, so you didn’t willingly go on a date with Claire Wolf?”  
“How… how do you know that?”  
“People talk, asshole.” Spite unavoidably fell out of his lips.  
Albus was now desperate to make himself heard. He couldn’t jeopardize what he had with Scorpius. “I… James, he was the one… he forced me to…”  
“Snog her?” Scorpius’ voice suddenly turned weaker. It hurt to speak.  
“She threw herself at me! I didn’t see it coming!”  
The silver blond got up, making his way towards the exit. He could feel tears leaving his eyes and didn’t want the other to see them. Albus was quick to grab Scorpius, his arms surrounding the other’s body.  
“Let go of me!” The blond Slytherin shouted desperately.  
“No.” Albus wasn't willing to give up.  
“Albus!”  
“I’m not letting you leave.”  
“You cheated on me!”  
“No! That’s not true!”  
“You… you kissed her…” Scorpius' heart clenched uncomfortably in his chest.  
“Scor, please believe me when I say I didn’t want to. I just want you, only you. Please…” Albus could feel tears gathering in his eyes. “I can’t bare you leaving me. I love you. Please don’t go.”  
“Did you enjoy fucking her?” The blond threw the words, even though they sounded weak, they were enough to affect the other.  
“What? We didn’t… Don’t say stuff like that!”  
Scorpius then gave in, deep down he knew Albus would never cheat on him willingly, he just felt insecure. The boy moved himself closer to Albus. He embraced him, his grip tight.  
The brunette placed a kiss on the other’s head, whispering “I love you.” from time to time in an attempt to reassure the blond of his feelings.  
A few minutes passed before Scorpius felt himself relax. He let go of the other slowly. Albus placed his hand on the blond’s cheek as soon has he got the chance, caressing it with his thumb. “You’re the only one for me, Scor.” He thought that maybe Scorpius would refuse his next move but he was wrong. The other willingly allowed their lips to touch. 

Lily Luna Potter walked along Hogwarts’ corridors, her books agains’t her chest. Transfiguration class had gone great, she was finally able to do the spells she once struggled with. Her teacher had been impressed.  
Her feet marched towards her friends, who stopped talking as soon as they saw her. That made her frown her eyebrows in confusion. “What’s wrong?”  
Neither of the other two girls spoke. Yes, something was definitely wrong.  
Lily waited as her friends looked at each other carefully before finally Henrietta, the sandy blonde one, spoke. “Have you heard?”  
“Heard what?” Lily could feel a gossip coming, gossips were always exciting.  
“About Albus.”  
The girl’s enthusiasm dropped. “What about Albus?”  
“They’re saying, well, that he’s uh… gay.” She whispered the last word.  
The redhead Gryffindor almost laughed at that. “Oh common! Albus is not gay! That’s just a stupid rumor, just because everyone is saying Scorpius is doesn’t mean my brother is too. Didn’t he supposedly go on a date with Claire Wolf from Hufflepuff?”  
It was the other’s turn to speak, she was brunette and had freckled across her nose. “Yeah uh… that’s the thing. She’s the one saying it.”  
That had come has a shock to the girl. Her voice turned into a whisper. “What do you mean? What is she saying?”  
“That he didn’t want to… you know… with her.”  
Henrietta continued her friend’s train of thought. “It’s weird, Lily. She’s very pretty. Boys talk about her.”  
Lily Potter was not through defending her brother. “So what? He didn’t want to. Maybe he just didn’t want to get a disease from her. They say she’s a skank anyway.”  
“The thing is, she actually confronted him with it.” The brown haired one spoke.  
“What? And what did he say?”  
“Well, she says he begged her not to tell anyone. But she did though, didn’t she? She’s telling the whole school.” Of course this wasn’t exactly how it went, even though the truth was that Albus Severus Potter was, in fact, gay.  
Lily was starting to come to terms with it. Albus was gay. And were he and Scorpius a thing? They had been close for a long time yes but they were friends, that’s it, or at least that’s what she had been led to believe. She had to talk to her brother. She had to. She had the duty as his sister to tell him she accepted him for what he was and that whoever didn’t could go fuck themselves.

Albus walked alongside Scorpius with his head low. He could hear whispers all around him. He began to feel paranoid. He knew they were about him. Claire had probably spread the word just like she said she would. There was no hiding now.  
During their walk towards Divination, Albus and James crossed paths. The Slytherin was hoping his brother would throw an insult like he always did but no, he just went by him as if he were invisible, not even a glance to be shared. That had made the boy give up. After being ignored, he did something no one expected him to do. Albus Severus Potter grabbed Scorpius Malfoy’s hand. Publicly.  
Scorpius’ eyes grew wide as he felt Albus’ touch. He gazed at his boyfriend, surprise apparent in his stare. The brunette looked back at him, a serious expression on his face. The silver blond felt a small barely noticeable smile grow on his lips. He gave Albus’ hand a short squeeze and they continued their steps. People were looking at them, he knew that, yet he couldn’t care less. He just hoped for his boyfriend to share the same feeling.  
When they finally got to the classroom, Albus stopped Scorpius from entering, a soft pull of the arm to attract his attention.  
“What’s wrong?” The silver blond felt worried all of the sudden. Why did Albus stop? What was he afraid of?  
“Nothing’s wrong.” The boy still had the same expression on his features. It was making the other uneasy.  
“Then why did you…” Scorpius attempted to speak but was interrupted. A pair of lips met his as Albus’ fingers came flying towards his cheek in a gentle touch.  
They heard a “bloody hell” by their side but that didn’t stop their loving kiss. The boys waited until they were both satisfied.  
“Let’s go.” Albus finally released a smile towards his boyfriend who happily returned it.

“Albus!”  
Lily Potter ran towards her brother who had just got out of the bathroom and was now making his way towards the Great Hall to meet Scorpius.  
He didn’t hear her at first, only stopping when the girl repeated his name. “Albus!”  
The boy turned around to find a small breathless redhead gazing at him.  
“Hey, Lily. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. I just want to talk to you.” Her voice seem to carry something she was not exposing.  
“About…”  
“About… can we go somewhere more private? I don’t think this is the right place to…” The girl had a nervous smile on her lips.  
This situation was making Albus Potter a tiny bit uncomfortable. “S… sure.”  
During their quest for the perfect spot, they were intercepted by three Slytherin boys though, one of them with a rather chubby looking Ravenclaw girl under his arm. He was the first to speak. “Hey, faggot!”  
Albus attempted to ignore the insult, pretending it hadn’t been thrown in his direction. His sister shouldn’t be hearing this. She was too young for this sort of thing. They kept walking, he placed a hand on her back, signaling her to move faster.  
“Hey! I’m talking to you!” The boy didn’t give up. He was quick to place a hand on Albus’ shoulder, forcing him to turn around and face him. The green eyed Slytherin let go of his sister but kept his mouth shut.  
“Dude, don’t touch him…” This was what the taller of them all chose to say.  
The bully continued. “Yeah, better not. Don’t want to get Malfoy germs. Don’t know what I might catch.”  
“What do you want?” Albus threw the words with spite all over them.  
“To chat. Nothing wrong with a little chat.” The older boy, whose name Albus thought to be Charles, continued, a big smiled now displayed on his features. “Oh.” He looked down at the redhead. “Is this your sister? Pretty little thing, isn’t she?”  
This was enough to make Albus start to feel furious, he took a step forward, shielding Lily from the other. His eyes were wild with rage.  
“No need to pull that face. Just wanted to ask you something.”  
“What?” The fourth year was not in the mood.  
The other Slytherin continued anyway, his smile yet to fade. “I was wondering what you like best. Is it Malfoy’s ass or his lips? Bet he knows how to suck. He does seem to have experience.”  
Lily gasped at those foul words.  
The others snickered.  
Albus’ clenched his fists tightly in an attempt of self-control. He didn’t say anything though, not wanting to give the other the satisfaction of answering.  
“Hmmm.” The bully seemed to be thinking, wondering what his next words could be. He ended up saying the following: “He moans, doesn’t he? Just like the filthy little whore he is. Disgusting.”  
“Albus…” Lily warned as she guessed her brother’s current state.  
“Not gonna say anything, are you?” The boy stopped for a second, his white teeth bare to the naked eye. He then continued. “Oh! One more thing. How tight is his ass hole? You know, on a scale of one to ten?”  
Albus couldn’t control himself any longer, he punched the other straight on the nose, the boy falling onto the floor, laughing.  
“Albus!” Neville Longbottom was soon to intrude as he appeared from out of the blue, running in the group’s direction. The Herbology teacher usually wondered through the school unnoticed, keeping to himself. But, as a member of the staff, he could not not interfere.  
Lily looked at her brother, worry in her eyes. He wasn’t making an attempt to defend himself and, has his younger and only sister, she felt she had the duty to do so. “It was their fault, professor!” The girl shouted angrily.  
“Fuck off. He punched me!” The fallen boy got up, defending himself with words as he did so.  
“So?” That was all Albus said.  
Neville sighed, rather loudly in fact. “Common, Albus. Let’s go. You’re gonna help me out with the mandrakes tonight.”  
“But, professor, he…”  
“Lily.” The Herbology teacher raised his eyebrows in a warning signal. The girl shut her lips in defeat.

It was 10 p.m. when Albus Potter finally arrived to his dorm. His stomach clenched with hunger. He had missed dinner. Helping out Neville wasn’t that bad of a punishment but it still had prevented him from having a meal.  
“Albus?” Scorpius’ voice pleasurably entered the boy’s ears.  
The brunette looked towards his boyfriend, who sat on his bed, his hands clasped together, fingers moving nervously.  
“Hey.” Albus smiled and moved closer to the blond, sitting beside him.  
“Where were you? I waited for you but you didn’t show up.”  
“I’m sorry, I was held up in detention. Spent two hours placing screaming acne filled plants on different pots.” He sighed and letted his head fall onto the other’s shoulder.  
“What did you do?” Scorpius was almost afraid of the answer.  
“Punched a guy.”  
“What? Why?”  
“He was saying some pretty nasty things. He got off easy, trust me.” Albus placed a gentle kiss on the silver blond’s shoulder before moving his head away.  
“What did he say?” Scorpius eyes showed concern, he could only guess what that boy’s words had been.  
“Don’t worry about it.” The green eyed boy moved his mouth towards the blond’s, hesitating as he looked closely at the other’s silver circles. “You’ve got beautiful eyes.”  
Scorpius pushed him playfully. “Shut up.”  
Albus Potter grinned widely before speaking. “Kiss me.”  
The blond Slytherin kissed him willingly. Shortly after though, the other pulled away to say: “You taste good too.”  
“Fuck off.” Scorpius Malfoy laughed and resumed their previous action.  
They wanted to go further, to kiss more passionately, to hold each other’s bodies, but couldn’t. They were not the only ones who shared that room. In fact, there were three more boys who had yet to arrive but would soon be there.  
“Fuck’n hell…” A messy haired boy entered the room.  
The couple broke their kiss, getting away from each other, frustration accompanying the action.  
The newcomer released a look of disgust before entering his bed and rolling his body to face the wall, his back towards the pair.  
Albus then had an idea, he moved his lips towards Scorpius right ear and released a whisper. “Come with me.” He then grabbed the boy’s hand, pulling him up and out of the room.  
“Albus, where are we going?”  
“You’ll see.”  
The brunette was smiling widely in a contagious sort of way. Scorpius was soon to feel excitement running through him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the outcome of the next chapters.  
> The boys will be ok in the end though, promise.
> 
> Now read, my dears, read.

“I don’t remember this door being here.” Scorpius Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
“That’s because it wasn’t.” Albus had a smirk on his lips.  
“What do you mean?”  
“It only appears when you actually need it.” The smirk stayed.  
“Then this is…”  
“Yeah.”  
“The Room of Requirement?” The blond was thrilled at this discovery.  
“Yes.”  
“Ah! Bloody hell, Albus! How did you find it?”  
“James might have told me about it last summer. In a failed attempt to show me how good of a brother he is. He uses it to uh…” The brunette stopped himself before continuing.  
“Oh.”  
“It doesn’t mean we have to use it for that though! It’s just a place where we can be together, only the two of us.”  
“Sounds heavenly.” Scorpius smiled widely and approached the boy, kissing him softly on the lips. “Now, will you do the honors, mr. Potter?” He used the poshest voice he could manage.  
“Sure thing, my love.”  
Albus finally opened the door to reveal a… was it a… yes, it was a bedroom, a very fancy and comfortable looking one but still a bedroom, with a… bed.  
“Why is it… isn’t this supposed to be the representation of our current needs?”  
“Yeah.” Albus Potter couldn’t help but swallow.  
“But that means… oh.” Yes, it meant that.  
“We can go if you want. We don’t have to stay.”  
“No! I want to stay. With you.” Scorpius did indeed want to stay, he wanted to stay very much in fact.  
“You sure? Are comfortable with it?”  
“Yeah, like you said, we don’t have to use it for… but if uh… if we would like to, we could. Right?”  
“Right.”  
Scorpius was the first to enter. He looked around the room before turning around, waiting for the other. Albus followed soon after.  
The door closed and both of them fell silent. Scorpius Malfoy’s eyes turned to his boyfriend’s. He was now feeling extremely nervous by the thrill of it all. The boy bit his lower lip and waited. Albus was standing there, frozen, unsure of what to do. Scorpius released a smile in his direction, he was feeling shy as well, yet he still felt the need for his actions to move towards something else. The blond soon removed his pajama top, revealing the pale skin underneath. This was something the brunette was not expecting, his mouth opened slightly as he gazed at the one before him. He never had been able to look at the other like this. How could someone be so beautiful? He was skinny and lacked muscle mass yes but his slim frame made his body perfection and his skin…  
“So, what are you waiting for?” Scorpius looked down for a moment only for his eyes to return to the other.  
Albus Potter walked anxiously, his hands flying towards the boy’s body. He easily picked him up. Even though Scorpius was taller he was still the lightest one of the two. Albus crashed their lips together as he moved the other towards the bed. He then placed him gently onto the mattress and climbed on top.  
“You sure you want this?”  
“Yes!”  
Scorpius had hidden one thing: he had been feeling this overwhelming urge to fuck for the past few days. He had never felt it so strongly before. It was like this superhuman strength was taking over him. He kept jacking off in the shower but it was no use, it was still getting worse. He did not just want Albus, he needed him, he needed him to take it away, it was consuming him. The boy had been able to hide it so far, rather successfully in fact, but now that he was actually lying on a bed with a body on top of his, it was becoming extremely difficult to do so. Albus was soon to notice the difference between what the silver blond had been showing and what he was actually feeling.  
The blond Slytherin threw his legs around the other, trapping him there. He pulled him closer, his hands strongly gripping Albus’ cheeks as their tongues battled with each other. Scorpius moaned into the kiss, he could feel the brunette getting hard.  
“Please, I…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, Albus had just moved his hips, their erections agains’t one another, and, even though they had fabric between them, it had been something that had caused the blond to shout in pleasure.  
Albus Potter was definitely surprised. He had never seen his boyfriend in such a state. It was so arousing. He wanted him, Scorpius Malfoy wanted him, in fact, he seemed almost desperate to have him. The green eyed boy was getting more confident by the second. He was quick to remove his tie and uniform shirt, Scorpius helping him in a hurry. When his torso was finally bare, the blond moved towards his trousers, unzipping them and pulling them down.  
“Wait!” Albus laughed. He had to take off his shoes first and he did so. Now he was ready for Scorpius to finish his action. A few seconds later and the brunette was fully naked.  
The taller Slytherin kicked off his slippers and removed his checkered pants, two nude bodies now touching eagerly.  
Scorpius couldn’t control the sounds that were slipping out of his lips. Albus was licking and sucking his neck, his hand moving slowly and teasingly towards his erection.  
“Albus!” The boy shouted desperately, why was the other taking so long to touch him?  
The black haired boy placed his hand on his boyfriend’s cock and began to stroke it. It turned out to be a difficult action though. Scorpius was holding his neck tightly and his position was anything but comfortable.  
“Fuck this.” The silver blond muttered and pushed Albus’ body to the side, so that his back was hitting the sheets. He then sat himself on top of the other’s hips, straddling him.  
“Bloody hell, Scor. What’s gotten into you?” Even though his speech said otherwise, the whole situation was rather arousing to Albus.  
“Where’s your wand?” The blond asked demandingly.  
“Uh… I didn’t bring it.”  
“Fuck!” Neither did Scorpius.  
Ok, so no lube spell. It was fine. This was the Room of Requirement, right? And they required… Scorpius got off the other to search for his “required” object. Luckily for him, he opened the drawer of the nightstand to find the lube he was hoping to see. He grabbed it hastefully and returned to his previous position.  
Albus saw the bottle and swallowed.  
“Albus?”  
The boy took his eyes off the bottle to look at his boyfriend. “Y… yeah?”  
“I want you to fuck me hard, ok?” The blond spoke quickly.  
“What?” He was not expecting this.  
“I don’t want soft and caring. I want hard and rough.”  
Albus Potter couldn’t help but swallow again. He nodded quickly and nervously.  
Scorpius opened the bottle and took a handful of liquid out of it. He then, still on top of the other, began stretching his entrance, his fingers wet with lube.  
“Holy shit…” The words left the brunette’s lips without previous thinking. His boyfriend’s actions were going straight to his groin and the eyes resting hungrily upon his as the other did what he was doing just added to his current state.  
When he was finally done, the silver blond took more lube out of the bottle and wrapped his hand around Albus’ cock, who winced at the cold sensation. He then prepared the event to come. Still holding the other’s erection, he positioned himself strategically, allowing for his boyfriend to slide into him. At first it had hurt but he couldn’t care less, he was up for whatever it took for his hunger to vanish.  
Albus groaned at the pleasurable sensation, almost forgetting what to do next. He didn’t have much experience. In fact, he had none. But he still had the minimum required knowledge for it to happen successfully, he just couldn’t bring himself to think at that moment.  
“Albus, move.” Scorpius spoke in a now strained voice, he too was being affected by the contact.  
“Oh.”  
The green eyed boy started to move his hips as he held the other in place.  
The blond moaned softly, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment before opening again to look at Albus’. They were staring at one another, both of them drunk with each other’s bodies.  
“Faster.” Scorpius said, his demanding tone returning.  
Albus did what he was told.  
“Damnit, Albus! Harder!”  
The boy tried and was successful at making the other moan just like before. Why wasn’t it enough for Scorpius then? For him this was ok, in fact, it was better than ok, the sensation was heavenly.  
Without as much as a word, the blond Slytherin removed himself from his boyfriend, leaving him to question his abilities. At first, he thought the other had given up, frustrated by not getting what he wanted. He didn’t though, Scorpius just changed positions. The boy was now on all fours, waiting for the other to continued.  
“Albus, please…” He was now begging, he seemed desperate. This had cause Albus to worry, yet he couldn’t stop now.  
The black haired boy entered his boyfriend from behind and started again, his hips hitting the other’s cheeks. He bit his lip, almost making it bleed, as he fucked him, hard, just like he had asked. Scorpius moaned, his name slipping out of his lips in between sounds “Albus…”. The boy increased the speed of his movement, the blond’s moans louder than before. He was finally getting somewhere. If he wanted it hard and rough like he had put it, then he was happy to deliver. And he couldn’t deny it, it was extremely satisfying.  
Scorpius Malfoy released a loud shout. He had finally reached his goal. Albus was soon to follow, in a low groan, he came inside his boyfriend.  
The brunette let go of the other, almost falling on his back as he did so. He was now damn right tired, his breathing heavy, his energy drained. “Fuck.”. The boy didn’t even notice Scorpius’ state. He was shaking, badly.  
Albus was smiling widely, his eyes to the ceiling. He then made his way towards his boyfriend. He did not expect what he was about to encounter though.  
“I’m sorry.” The blond whispered, his voice almost impossible to be heard. He was still in the same position as before, frozen, his body rigid in place.  
“What? Why? What’s wrong?” Albus Potter came nearer, placing his hand on the other’s shoulder in a comforting way. Scorpius shook him off however. Violently.  
“No!” The boy curled into himself, his head hiding in his arms.  
“What did I…”  
Scorpius’ body continued to shake as a sob escaped him. He was crying. Again. “Fuck!” He shouted the words loudly to himself in frustration as he realized he had fallen into this state once more.  
“Scor…”  
The boy managed to speak but barely. “I don’t know what came over me. I shouldn’t have… Oh god…”  
“It’s ok. You did nothing wrong.” Albus attempted to sooth him, afraid he might had been the one to cause the blond’s distress. He waited before continuing. “If I hurt you in any way…”  
“It’s… it’s not you.” It was difficult to make out Scorpius’ words, his mouth was hidden and his voice low. How the brunette was able to understand him a mystery. “I’m so fucked up…”  
Albus sighed softly at his boyfriend’s words. “Don’t say that, Scor. It’s not true.”  
“It is, it is. You don’t know how much it is.”  
“Scor…”  
Scorpius continued. He felt terrible. The way he had acted had been… “I’m sorry. It must be exhausting to be with me. I completely understand if you want to leave me.”  
“I don’t want to leave you! I love you, damnit!” The boy was not lying.  
“You wouldn’t if I told you.”  
“Told me what?”  
“I can’t.”  
“Scorpius, please try.”  
“The…” The blond attempt to control his cries as he spoke. “The way we did it, in the end that is. That’s how…” He couldn’t hold them for long though, his sobs continued.  
Albus Potter tried his luck, his hand caressing his lover’s hair soothingly. Luckily, he succeeded. Scorpius did not push him away this time. “How what, baby?”  
“How they… please don’t make me say it. Please.”  
He didn’t have to. It was clear to him now. It was how they had raped him.  
“Scor…”  
The boy kept crying agains’t his arms.  
“I’m not going to leave, ok?” When he didn’t get an answer, Albus insisted. “Do you hear me?”  
“Yes.” Scorpius voice was low, his crying softer.  
“I love you, so much.”  
The silver blond finally turned to face his boyfriend, releasing himself from his own grasp. “I love you too.”


	11. Chapter 11

Scorpius Malfoy continued to feel terrible for the following days. Albus kept trying to reassure him that what happened hadn’t meant anything but the boy couldn’t stop his thoughts from traveling to unwanted places. Days turned to weeks and Scorpius began to feel better but he still refused to speak of the subject. The couple had yet to have sex again, only gentle comforting kisses occurring.  
Both boys were sitting together, they were having a History of Magic class when the first clue of what was to come made itself known.  
Scorpius looked at his teacher, his words not reaching his thoughts. Usually the boy liked listening to the facts the man taught, something that was strange to the other students, History of Magic was popularly known as the most boring subject at Hogwarts. It was Scorpius favourite though. However, that day, he couldn’t find himself able to concentrate.  
“Scor, you ok?” Albus whispered towards his boyfriend. The boy didn’t look good. He was pale, paler than he normally was, something the brunette thought to be impossible.  
The silver blond nodded in a lie. He wasn’t feeling ok, he actually felt overwhelming nausea. He kept his position however, sitting with his hands tightly gripping the wooden desk. A few minutes passed until Scorpius couldn’t take it anymore. He got up quickly, running towards the exit, his hands agains’t his mouth.  
“Mr. Malfoy!” The teacher shouted his name but was ignored, the boy was already out of the room.  
Albus got up as well, ready to run after his boyfriend.  
“Not so fast, Potter. You don’t want to cost your house 20 points, now do you?”  
“But Scorpius, he…”  
“Sit. Down.”  
The boy followed the man’s orders. He knew Scorpius would be ok on his own and that he wouldn’t be able to help much but still, he couldn’t help but worry. 

“Maybe it was something you ate.” Albus spoke softly, his eyes showing hidden uneasiness.  
“I ate what you ate and you’re fine.” The blond had his hands over his face. He was still feeling sick, even though better than before.  
“You must have caught a virus, that’s all. You should rest.” Albus placed his hand on Scorpius’ forehead in an attempt to check its temperature. It seemed fine.  
“Exams are coming up, I can’t rest now.”  
Scorpius Malfoy was the studying type, his grades proving his efforts. Albus Potter however had always struggled to pass his classes.  
The blond boy groaned in frustration. “I can’t believe this. I’m sure to fail now.”  
Albus rolled his eyes at the other’s last sentence. “You’re not failing anything. Please, Scor, you’re the smartest person I know. I’m pretty sure you’ll be ok.”  
Scorpius letted his head fall onto the brunette’s lap, who took the chance to play with the blond’s hair, a soft smile resting on his lips.  
“You even look cute when you’re sick.”  
The silver blond laughed at the other’s words before closing his eyes. The boy breathed soundly and got ready for sleep to take over him, he desperately needed a nap and Albus Potter was the best pillow around. 

Two Gryffindors sat in their common room, smiling widely.  
“Did you see?” The brown eyed sandy blond one spoke.  
“Yeah, I knew he was the bottom.” The chubby one laughed.  
“Bloody hell, I can’t believe it actually worked. That’s fucked up, mate.” The first joined in on the laughter, contentment running through his body.  
“That’ll teach them a lesson. We don’t need their kind at Hogwarts. Fuck’n disgusting, if you ask me.” The boy wrinkled his nose. He was actually not chubby, he was just plain fat.  
James Sirius Potter was soon to appear, his hands moving towards his friends’ shoulders. “Hey, guys. What did I miss? Is Hannah from Ravenclaw finally single?”  
“No, dude. Leave it. She wouldn’t want you anyway.”  
James pulled out a cocky grin. “Why not? I’m the hottest guy around, am I not?”  
The other two boys rolled their eyes.  
“Yeah, and your the biggest prick too, jackass. I’m sure she wouldn’t want your whorish cock fucking her.” The fat Gryffindor smirked at his own words.  
“F. U.” Potter said the letters slowly, only to return to his previous state, a wide smile on his lips. “Now, spill it. What’s new?”  
“Nothing.” The one with the brown eyes spoke quickly, lying as he did.  
“I’m not buying it. Talk.”  
The other boy opened his mouth, almost revealing their secret. “Well, if you must know, your buddies here have succeeded in…” He was soon hit on the stomach by his friend’s elbow. “Bloody hell, mate. What was that for?”  
“Shut up, idiot.” The Gryffindor muttered his words, they did not come out low in volume though and were heard by the redheaded Potter, who raised his eyebrows.  
“What? We can trust James, you asshole.”  
The brown eyed boy did not believe that to be true. “Are you daft? He’s his fuck’n brother.”  
“What are you on about?” Annoyance was starting to reach James Potter.  
“Nothing.” The sandy blond’s words were rushed.  
“If this is about Albus, I want to know. What did you two do this time?”  
“Something big.” The fat boy’s smile returned.  
“Shut up!”  
“He’s going to find out anyway. Everyone will.”  
“Find out what?” Yes, James was, in fact, annoyed and, truth be told, a bit anxious to know what had occurred.  
The Gryffindor with the brown eyes sighed. “We might have slipped a potion into Malfoy’s glass a month ago or so.”  
“What kind of potion?” The redhead’s emotions turned to worry.  
The fat one continued, his excitement not seeming to be going away soon. “The kind that makes his belly grow, dude. And it worked. He almost threw up on the floor during class.”  
“I don’t follow.”  
“Malfoy’s pregnant, mate.” The excited Gryffindor had to restrain himself from releasing a laugh.  
“What?!” Were they joking? How could they… This was bad, really bad. James Potter’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he took in the other’s words.  
“Hey, keep your voice down, will ya?”  
“What have you done?!” James might have yet to accept his brother’s sexuality but he wasn’t about to be glad for what his mates had did to him.  
“They deserve it.” The sandy blond said, hoping to finalize the conversation.  
“Bloody hell, can you imagine a dude pregnant? Ah! Definitely worth watching.” The fat one caused James’ voice to change drastically.  
“Albus is my brother.”  
The boy continued. “So? It’s not like you get along anyway. He’s a fag.”  
“He’s fifteen!” The redhead was furious now. If he was a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of his nostrils.  
“He shouldn’t have fucked Malfoy then! He dug his own grave. Now he’ll lie in it.”  
James Potter grabbed his friend’s shirt, pulling him up, able to do so in spite of the other’s weight.  
“What the hell?”  
“James, what the fuck are you doing?” The untouched boy showed surprise by his mate’s reaction.  
“He’s my brother!”  
“Calm down, dude! We just…”  
“Just what?!”  
The boy swallowed, the other watched.  
James released him before he did something he would regret. He then left the room, his fists clenched tightly.

“Al, we need to talk.”  
James Potter approached his brother, who fortunately was alone in the library, not even the librarian to be seen, she must had left for a moment. Or so he hoped. The redhead had a serious expression on his features.  
Albus frowned in response. “Why? And don’t call me that.”  
“Ok! Albus, we need to talk.” This whole denying the “Al” nickname usually really annoyed the Gryffindor and this was no exception.  
“And why would I want to speak with you?” The brunette’s voice came out stern.  
“I’m trying to help, you idiot!” James shouted his words.  
That statement almost made Albus laugh. “Help? Since when are you willing to help me of all people?”  
“I’m your brother and I need you to trust me on this.”  
Scorpius appeared soon after, his feet taking careful steps towards the two brothers. “Something wrong?”  
“Yes, James won’t leave me alone.”  
“You should go.” This was all the silver blond could say to the red haired boy.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” There was something peculiar about the way James looked at Scorpius. He quickly turned his attention back to his brother though. “Albus, this is important.”  
“Fine! Talk then.”  
“I can’t. Not with him here.” He muttered the last phrase with frustration.  
Scorpius looked down, thinking of what his next move could be, he ended up walking away, allowing the two to be alone with each other.  
“Scor, don’t leave me here w…” Albus Potter tried to stop his boyfriend but failed. It was too late, he had vanished. How could he leave him there with James? “He’s gone!” That fact irritated the boy. “Happy?”  
“Al…”  
“Albus.”  
James sighed. “Albus. Greg and Johnny, they did something bad.”  
“What did they do?” Albus sighed as well, not really showing curiosity about the subject.  
“They…” This was difficult. “They drugged Scorpius.” His voice was low.  
“What?” That caught Albus’ attention.  
“The potion they used, it’s supposed to uh…”  
“Supposed to what? Tell me!”  
James Potter closed his lips tightly before going back to his speech. “You two didn’t have sex, did you?”  
“How is that any of your business?” The Slytherin was shocked by his brother’s sudden interest in his private life.  
“Albus, answer the question. Did you or did you not have sex with Scorpius Malfoy?”  
Albus Potter stopped for a moment, searching for what lied underneath his brother’s gaze, he found it to be concern. He ended up answering him. “Yes, I… I did.”  
“Fuck!” James threw his head back in a desperate motion, when it returned to its previous position he continued. “Albus, I’m sorry. I didn’t know about this. I swear it. I wasn’t involved in any way.”  
“James, you’re starting to scare me.”  
“Listen to me carefully. There’s a chance that Scorpius might be…” James Potter swallowed. “Pregnant.”  
That had, of corse, made the younger boy laugh with spite. This was just ridiculous. “Really, James? Is that what you came to say? Ha ha, real funny. You can leave now. Mission accomplished.”  
Albus turned away from his brother, ready to leave. He was grabbed by the arm though and forced to face James once more.  
“Can you let go of me please? You’re starting to piss me off.”  
“Albus, this is important! I’m not joking. You’re in trouble, both of you.”  
“You can be a real jackass when you want to, brother.” He spat the last word. “No wonder dad likes you best. You’re just like him.”  
“I want to help you!” The redhead was desperate to be heard.  
“Then shut your mouth and leave me alone.”  
“Just go to madam Pomfrey. Do me that favor, please. If I’m wrong then hurray but if I’m right…”  
His brother’s words were now confusing Albus. Could he be telling the truth? But it was impossible, wasn’t it? “You’re actually serious?”  
“Yes.”  
“You’re not playing?”  
“Bloody hell, Albus! No!”  
“Scorpius is a boy. You realize that, don’t you?”  
“The potion they gave him. That’s what it’s for. For males to have children.”  
“Never heard of it.” The black haired boy’s voice returned to its previous state.  
“You’re just in your forth year, you’ll get there.”  
Albus began to worry. Scorpius, pregnant? No, that didn’t seem right.  
“We’re just fifteen…” The younger one spoke softly.  
“I know.”  
Albus suddenly took a step back, ready to flee the scene. “I… I need to go.”  
“Al…”  
“I need to go.”  
He began to run. He had to find Scorpius. 

“So, how did it go?” Scorpius Malfoy took his eyes off the book in his hands. He had been sitting on a bench near the library as he waited for the two brothers to finish their talk.  
Albus stared at his boyfriend, his eyes quickly flickering towards the blond’s belly only to return to their original position.  
“How… How are you feeling? Are you still sick?” The green eyed boy was having difficulty speaking. He just barely managed to do so.  
“Nah. I’m better now. It has only been in the mornings. Don’t know why though. Kinda weird, right?” Scorpius smiled amusingly.  
Fuck.  
“What’s wrong? You don’t look so good.” The silver blond frowned.  
Albus’ words left his lips in a hurry. “Nothing’s wrong, I just… Why don’t we go for a walk? It’s a nice day, sunny.”  
“Albus, it’s almost dinner time.” Something was definitely up.  
“Right.”  
“What happened? What did James say?”  
The brunette shrugged in an attempt to appear casual. “Nothing special. He was just messing around. You know how he is.”  
“Yeah…” Scorpius Malfoy was not buying it.  
Both boys fell silent for a moment, each one trapped in their own thoughts.  
Albus started to feel tears gathering in his eyes as he continued to glare at the boy before him. Scorpius noticed it right away. The blond quickly put down the book and got up, running towards his boyfriend, his hands moving to the other’s shoulders.  
“Na ah, Something definitely happened. Tell me, please. I want to help.” The blond boy demanded an answer, his voice was soft however.  
A few seconds passed before the black haired boy’s answer. “Scor, we need to go to madam Pomfrey.”  
Go to madam Pomfrey? “What? Why? Is someone hurt?”  
“No. It’s you, you might be…”  
“Me? Albus, it’s just a virus. It’ll pass. You don’t need to worry. Everything’s fine.” Scorpius felt himself relax. Albus was just concerned about him, that was all. It was kind of endearing actually.  
“What if it’s not? You know, just a virus.”  
The blond chuckled. “I’m not dying, idiot.”  
“It’s not that. Please, Scor…” Albus Potter found himself begging.  
Scorpius Malfoy accepted the other’s request in defeat. “Ok, I’ll go. If it’ll make you feel better then I will. I don’t like seeing you upset.”  
Their conversation finished with a kiss. Albus threw himself towards the boy and collided his lips with the other’s. He then placed his arms around Scorpius, holding him tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Scorpius Malfoy sat on the infirmary bed, his eyes towards his boyfriend. The blond had a soft smile on his lips as he held the other’s hand. Albus’ face showed worry. Scorpius felt like rolling his eyes at that but stopped himself from doing so, he didn’t want to cause the brunette more distress.  
Madam Pomfrey stood in front of the boys, she seemed bored. “So, you say you’ve been feeling sick?”  
Scorpius released a tight smile towards the woman, a small nod accompanying his speech. “Yeah, nothing else.”  
Albus Potter, however, was not in the mood for smiling. “In the mornings! He feels sick only in the mornings.”  
Pomfrey gave him a rather loud sigh. “Mr. Potter, I do think that is no reason for concern. It must be a virus, maybe something he ate.”  
“He ate what I ate and I’m fine!” Albus repeated what his boyfriend had said to him a few days back. His voice was high in pitch, his concern quite obvious.  
The silver blond turned to the green eyed boy once again. “Albus, everything is ok. Madam Pomfrey knows what she’s saying.”  
“But she didn’t do anything!” The worried boy shouted his words before returning to face the woman. “Please, you have to do something. Check if there’s something else.”  
Madam Pomfrey stared at him for a few seconds before opening her mouth once more. Her eyebrows rose. “You’re hiding something. Aren’t you, mr. Potter?”  
That had caught Albus off guard.“W… what? No.”  
“Maybe we should speak privately.” She looked at Scorpius while she spoke, even though her words were directed towards the other. The blond looked confused. “Mr. Malfoy, could you please wait outside for a moment? I’ll call you soon enough.”  
“B… but…”  
“Mr. Malfoy…” Pomfrey said his name in a demanding tone.  
The boy huffed in annoyance before leaving the room. When he was finally gone, the conversation began.  
“Ok, mr. Potter. Do tell.”  
“Madam, I think there may be something wrong with Scorpius. Something serious. I can’t tell him though, not before I know for sure. Please, I need your help.”  
“Continue.”  
Albus swallowed before doing so. “Someone told me he was uh… drugged.”  
“Drugged?” That had made the woman raise her eyebrows in surprise.  
“Yes, with a… a potion, a fucked up one.”  
“And what potion would that be? And watch your language.”  
“Sorry.” He continued. “I don’t know the name, I just know what it does.” Albus fell silent.  
Madam Pomfrey insisted for the boy to speak. “Yes…?”  
“It makes… it makes it possible for uh… for a guy to become uh… pregnant.” The Slytherin said the last word in a whisper.  
“Pregnant?” Her eyes went wide.  
“Yeah, do you know what…”  
He didn’t need to speak further.  
“Yes, I do recall studying it during my time as a student here at Hogwarts. Are you sure this is true? That he did in fact drink this potion?”  
“I can’t be certain. But I want to find out. You gotta help me, help us.”  
Madam Pomfrey was still not convinced of the possibility of a pregnant Scorpius Malfoy. “You do know a man has to have sex for it to be successful, don’t you?”  
“Yeah.” Albus nodded.  
She continued. “With a man.”  
“Well, we are boyfriends.”  
“Yes, I have suspected that. But, like I said, sex has to occur.”  
“It did.”  
She seemed extraordinarily surprised at his answer. “But you’re so young!”  
“We’re fifteen. It’s not like we’re five.”  
Madam Pomfrey was now very worried herself. “Albus… May I call you Albus?”  
“Yes.”  
“This is very serious, you realize that, don’t you?”  
“Yes!” Albus Potter’s words carried a desperate tone. “Please, madam Pomfrey. Help us.”  
The woman released yet another sigh. “Well, there is the possibility of Scorpius not being in fact pregnant. The nausea can be, like I said before, connected to a virus of some sort.”  
There was a slight pause before the boy spoke again. “Are you going to perform a pregnancy test on him?”  
“I think that is, of course, the right approach.”  
Albus nodded but didn’t open his mouth to speak. 

Scorpius Malfoy was back in the room, his arms across his chest and his right foot tapping nervously agains’t the stone floor. “So? What’s this all about?”  
Neither Albus or Madam Pomfrey spoke, they merely shared a glance.  
“Ok! Thank you very much for all of your concern. I do feel very touched but I still would really like to know what this is all about.” Scorpius was becoming quite impatient. Why weren’t they speaking?  
There was a short silence after that, Madam Pomfrey was the first to open her mouth. “I need you to lie down for me. Ok, dear?”  
The blond Slytherin furrowed his eyebrows. “What for?”  
“Just do what she says, Scor.” Albus Potter’s eyes were now directed towards the floor, he couldn’t find the courage to look at his boyfriend.  
Scorpius’ gaze fell towards Albus before he finally lied down on the bed, his back agains’t the mattress. He took a deep breath.  
“I need you to pull your shirt up for me, Scorpius.” The woman’s voice was soft. Why was she being so gentle with him all of the sudden?  
The silver blond did what he was told, confusion and annoyance overpowering him.  
Madam Pomfrey then took out her wand and pointed towards Scorpius’ naked belly. Two words left her mouth. The volume of her voice was very low though, the boys could only guess what she was saying. Albus’ eyes never left the ground. The annoyed Slytherin merely stared at what was being done to him. A blue light soon appeared, surrounding his skin.  
“Oh no.” Pomfrey whispered to herself, her stomach clenching as the words left her lips.  
The brunette understood right away the reason behind the woman’s reaction. The boy could feel tears gathering in his eyes, he attempted to keep his face hidden, his gaze still downwards. He refused to stare at what was happening before him.  
“What’s wrong?” Scorpius spoke, confused still. His annoyance though had vanished, he was now worried just like the others.  
“Blue means positive.” The woman suddenly felt overwhelming sadness for the boys, who had truly found themselves to be in deep trouble.  
The blond wasn’t about to give up. He demanded to know what was happening. His voice raised slightly, he was becoming nervous.“Positive? Positive for what?”  
“Scor…” Albus finally spoke but only for a mere second, he was not able to continue his speech.  
“You can lower your shirt now, Scorpius.” Madam Pomfrey smiled towards the boy. However, her smile showed anything but joy.  
Scorpius Malfoy did what he was told. Then he sat up on the bed, his eyes flickering from Pomfrey to Albus. “Albus?” The silver blond attempted to call his boyfriend but was ignored, the brunette was clearly avoiding the other’s stare.  
The woman cleared her throat before continuing. “When you two had sex, were you…”  
“How do you know we had sex?” The boy widened his eyes in surprise.  
“Scorpius, please let me finish, this is important. When you two had sex… I mean, before you did. Had you been feeling… strange?”  
“S… strange?” He knew exactly what she was talking about, he was just not comfortable with sharing it with her.  
“Yes…” Pomfrey was truly having difficulty approaching the boy, it was rather uncomfortable for her this kind of subject. “Extremely, almost inhumanly… horny?”  
Albus finally raised his head, his eyes wide in realization. Scorpius had indeed acted strange that day, it had been as if he had been desperate for release.  
The blond boy shared a glance with his boyfriend, swallowing before answering the question he was asked. “Yes.”  
There was a slight pause before she resumed her speech. “Albus and I believe you had been drugged.”  
Drugged? “What? With… with what?”  
“A fertility potion.” These words were Albus’, they left his mouth quickly but their sound was clear.  
Scorpius was still not getting it. “A fertility potion? What does that mean? It doesn’t make any sense. What’s wrong with me?”  
The black haired boy grabbed the other’s hand, in an attempt to prepare him for what was to come. “You’re pregnant, Scor.”  
The blond fell silent. The others didn’t dare to speak, they waited. Scorpius reaction, however, was not the expected one. He laughed, hard. “Bloody hell, Albus!” He pushed the other playfully away from him. “I can’t believe you actually did this! How did you even get Madam Pomfrey to help you? It’s brilliant! You totally got me! I’ve got to admit, I was definitely starting to get scared but then you said it and I thought “whaaaaaat?” and then I realized “Oh, it’s a joke!”. I can’t believe I actually fell for it! You’re good, Albus, you’re really good.”  
The boy continued to laugh until only a wide smile was left. Albus took that opportunity to speak “Scor, it’s not a joke.”  
Scorpius Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Albus, it’s over. You got me. You can stop pretending now.”  
“This is serious, Scor. We’re not pretending.” The brunette swallowed, he repeated Madam Pomfrey’s words carefully. “Blue. Is. Positive.”  
The blond’s smile fell. “But… I’m not a girl.”  
The woman spoke, her voice soft and caring. “The potion is not for women to have children, my dear, it’s for men.”  
“But there’s no such thing.”  
“There is, Scor.” Albus needed Scorpius to believe. They needed to work things out as quickly as possible.  
“I can’t be pregnant, that’s ridiculous.”  
“We’ll get through this. It’s going to be ok.” The green eyed boy squeezed his boyfriend’s hand in a tight grip.  
“Albus, I’m a boy.” Scorpius Malfoy kept insisting the situation was impossible. He was starting to believe it though.  
“We know, dear.” Madam Pomfrey took a long breath. She was trying to calm herself as well.  
“This is… I can’t… Why… Shit!” The silver blond shouted the last word, his hands going to his eyes. He then began muttering to himself. “It’s a dream. That’s what it is. Wake up, Scorpius. Wake up. Wake up.” He wasn’t going to though. “Wake up!” The boy began to cry, softly but desperately.  
“If you want, there is a way to stop it…” Pomfrey’s intentions were good. However, Scorpius Malfoy was not about to accept her suggestion.  
“No!” The boy shouted harshly.  
“Scor…” Albus tried to calm him.  
“I won’t do that!”  
“Are you sure, my dear? It would be very quick.”  
The woman’s insistence was starting to irritate Scorpius. “I’m not doing it!”  
His boyfriend placed his arms around him, allowing the boy to cry on his shoulder. He drew small circles on his back in a comforting gesture. “It’s fine, Scor. No one is going to make you do anything. It’s your decision.”  
“You won’t go away, will you?” That possibility was frightening for the blond. To loose Albus? To face this all by himself? He couldn’t bare it.  
“No.”  
“I can’t do this alone, Albus.”  
Albus Potter sighed, tightening his grip. “I’m not going anywhere. We’ll do this together. I would never let you go through it alone.”  
Madam Pomfrey was soon to intervene, asking a question both boys were not expecting. “Would you like to know the gender?”  
“What?” Scorpius released himself from the other. The crying had stopped, yet his eyes were still red.  
“The gender. If it’s a boy or a girl.”  
“Oh. I… I guess.” The silver blond’s heart began to beat rapidly in his chest.  
She smiled warmly. “It’s a boy. Red is negative. Blue and yellow are positive. Blue for boy, yellow for girl.”  
Scorpius was quick to look at his boyfriend, wishing to see his reaction. Albus was smiling.  
They shared a glance before the brunette spoke. “A boy.”  
The blond repeated the words. “A boy.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one.  
> Enjoy :)

Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter walked towards their dorm, only footsteps to be heard. It was late in the afternoon, almost time for dinner, yet neither boy was expressing the need to eat at that moment. They had just received shocking news, the kind that would change both of their lives, drastically. A decision had been made and now they were to face the consequences.  
“How do you feel?” Albus was the one who broke the silence between them.  
Scorpius didn’t dare to look at the other, nor to respond to the question that he had been asked. He merely said: “I should have done it.”  
The brunette understood exactly what the blond had meant. He played dumb however. “Done what?”  
“Kill it.” The words left Scorpius lips in a hurry. He was almost afraid of saying them but he couldn’t stop himself, his thoughts were too clear not to be spoken. The boy had an unreadable expression on his face, no emotion to be shown.  
The sentence affected Albus immensely. The fact that his boyfriend could say such a horrible thing was quite shocking. “Bloody hell, Scor! Don’t say that.”  
“I’m merely stating the obvious.” Scorpius continued in the same tone as before.  
The green eyed boy shook his head. “No, you are just shocked and saying whatever comes to your mind. That’s our baby in there, our son.”  
“A freak, you mean.”  
“Don’t…” Albus took the chance to stop his steps and the other’s too. He grabbed his boyfriend’s shoulders tightly, making him face him. They stared at each other’s eyes. “This is not you, Scor. You have made your decision and you did it because you can’t help but know there’s a life inside you that can bring you, bring us, joy. Please, Scor…”  
“I just…” Scorpius then broke down. A loud sob escaped his lips.  
Albus was quick to embrace him, his arms surrounding him tightly while he cried. “It’s ok. Everything is going to be ok.”  
“Our lives are ruined.”  
“No, they are not ruined. We’ll get through this.” The black haired boy released his boyfriend, his hands staying connected to the other, and kissed Scorpius’ lips. He stayed there for a few seconds, then spoke again while cleaning the other's tears away. “Common, Scor. Cheer up. We’re going to have a baby. How wonderful is that? I never thought we could actually be parents. This is a blessing, not a curse.”  
“I guess.” The blond didn’t show any sort of excitement. His voice was soft and broken.  
Albus Potter decided to change the subject. “Are you hungry?”  
Scorpius stared at his boyfriend, his eyes staying there. Then he answered. “Yeah.” His hunger was now displayed.  
“Then let’s go to dinner. There’s no point mopping about in the dorm.” The black haired boy grabbed the other’s hand. “Ok?”  
The blond boy nodded and off they went to the Great Hall. 

Scorpius ate slowly, his eyes to his plate. He knew Albus was staring at him, something that was making him uncomfortable. “Can you please not look at me right now?”  
“Sorry, I was just thinking.” The brunette’s gaze stayed where it was.  
“About what?” Scorpius had a suspicion of what it was in fact about but still asked.  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“It’s about your dad, isn’t it? You’re afraid of his reaction.”  
Albus was hoping Scorpius wouldn’t go there. Well, there was no turning back now. “I… yeah. But it’s not all about me, Scor. I can’t help but be scared for you too. It’s going to be a rough couple of months.”  
“Thought you said everything was going to be alright.”  
“It will. Just… We’ll get through this together, that’s what’s important right now.”  
Scorpius finally looked at his boyfriend and released a smile, it was small but it was there. “I love you.”  
Albus responded with a smile himself. “Love you too.”

Summer arrived soon after. Exams had gone and they were now on the train home, a train that soon arrived at its destination.  
Scorpius’ belly had changed, a small bump had appeared. Fortunately for him, it was still easy to hide underneath his summer clothing.  
The pair got off the train. Albus could see his parents waiting. James and Lily were already by their side. He swallowed and looked over at his boyfriend, who threw himself towards him in a hug.  
“I’m scared, Albus.” The blond spoke across the brunette’s shoulder.  
“Don’t be. The shock will pass. We have to tell our parents, there’s no going back. It’s not something we can hide.”  
“I know.”  
The green eyed boy “I have to go.”  
“I don’t want you to go.”  
Albus Potter didn’t answer that, he merely kissed Scorpius on the lips. His parents averted their gaze, the sight of them together was still cause of discomfort. “I’ll miss you.” Albus pulled back, saying the words softly before moving in for a quick peck. He then made his way towards his family.  
The blond stared at his boyfriend until he was interrupted by Draco Malfoy.  
“You’ve got all your stuff?” Someone might interpret his words wrongly. There hadn’t been a welcoming hug between father and son but it wasn’t because there was no love involved, it was just how they usually reacted to this kind of situation. It was awkward yes, but their intentions were good.  
The blond man had a smile on his lips directed towards his son, who nodded and also released one himself. It wasn’t truthful though, it was hiding worry and sorrow.  
“Let’s go home then.”  
Draco helped Scorpius with his bags and there they went.

Not far from the pair, stood Albus and his family. Harry Potter smiled towards him, forcefully. Ginny Potter, however, threw her arms around the boy, tightly holding him in a hug. Albus attempted to appear calm but he was anything but.  
“How was your trip?” Harry was he first to speak, his voice coming out a bit awkward. He cleared his throat afterwards.  
Though his negative feelings towards his father had lessened, Albus was still angry. He answered in one word, short and clear. “Fine.”  
“Good.” Ginny intervened, noticing the obvious tension between the two. “We should go. Your father left chicken in the oven. He outdid himself this time. Must be delicious.”

The five were making their way out of the platform when James approached his brother, speaking in a whisper so no one but the two of them could hear. He spoke quickly. “Did you end up going? We haven’t talk since that day. I know you’ve been avoiding me. Why’s that? No need to answer this one. Just tell me, did you or did you not go to Pomfrey?”  
Albus stopped his steps, James followed. They were behind the rest of the group. Harry, Ginny and Lily kept walking, unaware of their position.  
“Why are you so interested in my life? Don’t you hate me? Your friends obviously do. And it’s not like you’ve ever shown any kind of affection.”  
“Common, Albus.” He didn’t use the hated pet name this time. “I’m your big brother. Of course I don’t hate you.” James took a deep breath before continuing. “Just tell me. Did you end up going?”  
The Slytherin took a few seconds to answer the other’s question. He knew it had been his brother’s friends who had, secretly, made Scorpius drink the potion. Albus wondered if James was involved too. He shook that thought away however. “Yes.”  
“So?” The redhead’s heart was pounding quickly. He was incredibly afraid for his brother while he was waiting to hear his answer.  
No response followed though. They were interrupted. Ginny Potter called their names, loudly. “Albus! James! Let’s go!”  
Albus began to walk towards the trio. He was stopped however, James had grabbed his arm. “Tell me.”  
The brunette turned his gaze in the other’s direction. He didn’t look angry anymore, he looked scared. That look was enough for James, Albus didn’t need to speak.  
The Gryffindor letted go of Albus, letting him continue his walk. He then started walking too, his steps slow.  
“James! Hurry up, I’m hungry!” Now it was Lily’s turn to shout.  
He did what he was told and was soon with his family once more.

Draco and Scorpius ate silently, the man sometimes glancing at his son as he, unnoticed, studied his behavior.  
Scorpius’ fork was shaking, the hand that held it too. It was barely visible but it was enough for his father to notice it happening.  
“Something on your mind?” Draco spoke softly.  
“What?” The blond boy’s head went up, his eyes leaving his food. He stared at his father.  
Draco repeated his words. “Is something on your mind? You seem troubled.”  
“I’m not troubled. I’m just tired, that’s all.” The volume of Scorpius’ voice was low as he spoke. He then, after answering, smiled towards the man, who knew his words weren’t true.  
“Don’t lie to me, Scorpius. I’ve known you long enough to know when something’s wrong.”  
“I’m… Dad, I’m so sorry.” The blond boy began to cry. He got up his chair and stood, turning away from his father.  
Draco was not ready for that sort of his reaction. “What… Uh…” He failed to speak and gave up. The man too sat up, making his way towards his son afterwards, he held the boy while he cried. This wasn’t usual for them. A hug. It felt weird but strangely nice.  
Scorpius squeezed the blond man’s body, also participating, his arms surrounding the other. “I’m sorry, dad. I never wanted this to happen. I didn’t know, I swear. I’m so sorry. It’s horrible. How could this… I’m sorry, dad. Please don’t hate me.” He spoke quickly before continuing to cry on the man’s chest.  
“Scorpius, tell me what happened. I won’t hate you for it. You’re my son, no matter what. You know this already. Tell me. I can’t help if you won’t tell.”  
“I wish I didn’t have to. I just want it to stay a secret. But everyone will know anyway. I have to…” A sob escaped his lips, interrupting his speech.  
Draco wasn’t willing to give up. “What is it?”  
“There… some kids they… did something.”  
“What?!” The man was suddenly shocked and overwhelmingly broken. Scorpius knew exactly why but the other was mistaken.  
“No! It’s not that.” His words should be reason for the blond boy to back away in order to make himself understood more clearly. What he did was different, he hugged his father even more tightly, not letting him go.  
Draco felt relief wash over his body but the sensation didn’t stay long.  
“Some kids drugged me a while back.”  
“What do you mean?” The blond man’s eyes opened wide, his worry was back.  
“With a… a potion.”  
“What sort of potion.”  
“It’s supposed to make…” Scorpius hid his head on his father’s shoulder.  
“Continue, it’s ok.”  
The boy breathed soundly and proceeded. “It’s supposed to make a man…” He didn’t need to continue that sentence, he only needed to speak the following words for Draco to understand the potion’s effects. “I’m pregnant.” He spoke softly and quickly, his father heard though.  
Draco Malfoy was again relieved, clearly not believing the other. “Scorpius, you need to have sex for it to work. I know what potion that is. We studied it in sixth year. Hmmm… Yes, I think it was in sixth.”  
“I did, dad.” This time Draco didn’t hear. the boy realized that and repeated louder. “I did have sex. Me and Albus we…”  
“What?” The man suddenly pushed his son away.  
“Dad…” His father’s actions had affected Scorpius immensely. He was clearly shocked and angrier than he had ever seen him. Accepting his sexuality had been one thing, this was worse though and Scorpius had just realized that.  
“You’re fifteen!” The man shouted towards his son.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t…” The boy felt his heart clench in a way that made it difficult for him to breathe.  
“Do you realize how serious this is?” Draco continued furiously.  
“Y… yes.” The boy was having difficulty answering his father’s shouts. He felt tears threatening to fall that didn’t.  
“This is not ok! What about your future, uh? It’s ruined!”  
The word “ruined” played in Scorpius’ head. The blond boy didn’t dare to speak.  
Draco Malfoy was going to ask the dreaded question. “Why didn’t you get rid of it?”  
“What?” Get rid of it?  
“You had the chance, didn’t you?”  
Scorpius took a deep breath, attempting to even his breathing. His voice came out weak. “Dad…”  
“No, Scorpius! There is no excuse!”  
“I couldn’t do it, ok?!” Now it was the boy who was shouting.  
“You couldn’t do it? Didn’t you think, for a second, how it would affect your life? How are you supposed to raise this baby? You’re a Hogwarts student! You don’t have the time or the necessary conditions!”  
“I’ll find a way…” The boy’s voice returned to its previous state.  
“You’ll find a way… Shit!” Scorpius had never heard his father swear before.  
“Professor McGonagall will help us. I know she will.”  
Draco Malfoy placed his hands on his eyes as he thought. When he removed them, he spoke again, his voice softer, he had managed to calm himself. “Scorpius, this is not… how are you even delivering this baby?”  
“They’ll have to cut me up. That’s what madam Pomfrey said.”  
The man breathed soundly and then changed the subject. “There are couples who would gladly adopt…”  
“No!” He didn’t want his baby to be raised by someone else, that was out of the question.  
“Scorpius, please be wise.”  
“We’ll raise him ourselves. Me and Albus. We can do it, I know we can. There’s always a way.”  
Draco closed his eyes for a few seconds, when he opened them again, he spoke. “We’ll talk to Minerva. We’ll see what she has to say.”  
“Thank you.” Scorpius was calmer now, just like his father.  
There was a slight pause before the man spoke again. “You said “him”, didn’t you?”  
The blond boy was not expecting the question. “Yeah, it’s uh… it’s a boy.”  
“I see.”  
Draco Malfoy breathed again and moved to hug Scorpius once more. He was starting to get used to this. Hugging his son felt nice and, truth be told, necessary sometimes. It seemed to relax them both, he now understood why Ginny was constantly hugging her kids.  
The blond man kissed the boy on the head and held him tight.

In the Potter household, things were yet to be shaken. Dinner had went smoothly. Well, at least for the others, it had been awfully nerve-racking for Albus. He had to tell his parents about the baby but he was too afraid to do it. Of course he wasn’t a Gryffindor, he wasn’t anything like his parents, he was a coward.  
The boy was sitting on his bed when his brother knocked.  
“You can come in.” Albus kept his voice low, he didn’t feel like putting on a cheerful façade.  
James Sirius Potter came into the room, his steps were slow. When he stopped, he spoke. “Can I?” The redhead pointed to spot beside Albus, who nodded a “yes”. He sat.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Never better.” Albus’ words carried spite.  
“Al…”  
“Albus.”  
“Ok, Albus then.” James sighed and continued. “What you and Scorpius are going through, that’s fucked up.”  
“Really? Hadn’t noticed.” The younger boy’s voice was filled with sarcasm. He wasn’t in the mood for pats on the back.  
“Bloody hell! I want to help!” The Gryffindor gave himself a moment to relax before proceeding. “If you want I can be with you when you tell mom and dad.”  
“No, thanks.”  
“Why are you being like that?”  
Now it was Albus’ turn to sigh, rather loudly in fact. “Maybe because you have contributed to make mine and Scorpius’ lives miserable for the past years. And weren’t your friends that did it? You told me yourself, Greg and Johnny, right?”  
“We’re not friends anymore.”  
That surprised the brunette. “You’re not?”  
“Of course not! After what they did to you, how could I stay friends with them?”  
The Slytherin turned his gaze to his hands. He fiddled with his fingers for a moment before looking towards his brother again. “I’m really scared, James.”  
James didn’t say anything, he merely looked at his brother, his eyes turning soft and caring.  
Albus continued. “There’s no turning back now. Maybe we should have done it, you know. Get uh…” There was no easy way to put it. “Get rid of it.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with what you guys decided, Albus.”  
“It complicates things though, it does, a lot in fact. We’re too young.”  
“I can’t deny that. You are young. Hell, even I am young.” James Potter attempted a laugh. It wasn’t returned. He stopped it immediately. There was a slight pause before the redhead decided to speak again. “How are things with dad? You had a fight, didn’t you?”  
“You can say that.”  
“Still mad at each other then.”  
Albus thought for a moment and then answered. “I am.”  
“What did he do?”  
“Insulted Scorpius, that’s all.”  
“Was it that bad?”  
The boy was not enjoying the conversation. “Bloody hell, James. I don’t want to talk about it, ok?”  
“Oh, ok.” James swallowed, getting ready to finish their talk. “Just so you know, you’re my little brother and nothing will change that. It might not seem like it but I’m rather found of you. I care, Albus, I truly do. I just want you to know that.” He got up and left shortly after, leaving a rather puzzled Albus Severus Potter behind. 

Albus opened the living room door to find his mother reading a book. Even though it was Saturday, his father was at the Ministry, working like always. That sometimes came in handy and this was one of those times.  
He opened his mouth, speaking softly. He didn’t want his mother to jump in fright, which was something James usually caused. “Mom?”  
Ginny Potter turned her head to look at her son, she had a barely noticeable smile on her lips. “Yes, Albus?”  
“Can I talk to you for a sec?”  
“Of course, honey.” She patted the seat next to her, signaling her son to sit beside her.  
Albus took a deep breath and did what she was suggesting. “Something very serious happened.”  
That was enough to cause the redhead concern. “Serious?”  
“Yeah, something big.”  
“You’re starting to worry me. What’s wrong?”  
The boy stared into his mother’s eyes. “Do you love me?”  
“What kind of question is that? Of course I do.”  
“Well, dad doesn’t.” Albus looked away.  
Ginny placed her hand on her son’s cheek, making him face her. Her touch was comforting. “That’s not true, Albus. Your father loves you very much.”  
The Slytherin almost laughed at her words. “He has a pretty strange way of show it then.”  
“Let’s not go there, please.” The woman sighed, removing her hand, which was now resting on the other’s. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”  
What Albus asked was unexpected. “Can I… can I hug you?”  
“What? Of course you can. Come here.” Ginny Potter was definitely surprised, he hadn’t asked that question since he was 8 years old. She gladly responded to her son, hugging him gently.  
“Mom, I’m sorry for being a horrible son.” The boy could feel himself on the verge of crying. He controlled himself though, he was not about to break down in front of his mother. He needed to stay focused.  
“Albus, you’re anything but horrible.” She drew circles on Albus’ back, in an attempt to comfort him.  
It was not working though. Well, maybe just a little but not enough. “I fuck up everything I touch. I’m not good at anything, I’m not like James or Lily. They’re talented, I’m not.”  
“Don’t say those things, Albus.” Ginny really didn’t like when her son talked about himself like that, it wasn’t the first time he had done it. It always broke her heart seeing him in that state.  
“My grades are terrible, Mom. I didn’t show you yet but I barely passed most classes.” He continued his self-destructive speech.  
“That doesn’t matter right now.”  
“I have no future, mom. I never did but I was able to make it even worse.” The Slytherin was now getting ready for what he was about to tell.  
The redheaded woman continued her mission to comfort the boy. “Honey, you do have a future.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“You’re good, Albus, and good people always get what they deserve in the end.” She kissed his cheek.  
The green eyed boy ignored the gesture. “Mom, that’s definitely not true.”  
And she ignored his sentence. “Tell me what happened. Was it about your grades, was that it?”  
“No. It’s much worse than that. You can’t tell dad. Promise me.”  
“Is it that bad?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok, I won’t tell your father. Just speak. You can trust me.”  
“Mom.” Albus began.  
Ginny waited.  
The words were extremely difficult to come out but they did. “Scorpius is pregnant.”  
Of course, she did not believe him. It was understandable though, it wasn’t a common thing, a pregnant man. “What? That’s ridiculous, Albus. Common, tell me what’s wrong. I swear I won’t tell your dad.”  
“That’s it, mom. He is. He drank this potion, well, he didn’t drink it willingly, he didn’t even notice. Well, he drank it though. And then we uh… had sex and now he’s pregnant.” This was the boy’s attempt to convince her of the truth behind his speech.  
“Albus, if you are messing about…”  
“I’m telling you the truth.”  
She gave a slight pause, then continued. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes, we went to madam Pomfrey and everything.”  
“To madam Pomfrey?”  
“Yes, she confirmed it.” Albus sighed, still making an effort to avoid crying. “Mom, what are we going to do?”  
“You didn’t…” Ginny Potter was referring to an abortion, something they did, in fact, not do.  
Albus Potter understood what she meant right away.“No.”  
“Why, Albus? It was the wisest choice to make.”  
“Scorpius didn’t want that. He now regrets it though, I know he does. He stopped saying it but he still thinks that, I know it.”  
“Oh, Albus.”  
“We ruined our lives.”  
“We’ll find a way, honey.” Ginny kissed her son’s cheek once more and pulled him towards her, tightening her grip. “I know you don’t want me saying this but we should really tell your father. He will know sooner or later anyway.”  
“He’ll hate me even more.”  
“He doesn’t hate you, Albus. He loves you, I’ve told you that.”  
The boy was still not convinced. “You’re my mother, you’re supposed to say those things.”  
Ginny sighed. “You’ll believe me someday.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huff!

Two weeks had passed since the kids’ arrival.  
It had been another night at the ministry and Ginny Weasley couldn’t take it anymore. Harry Potter had his head resting agains’t the papers on his desk when his wife came in, he had fallen asleep.  
“Harry?”  
“Yes?” The man, startled, quickly attempted to fix his hair and glasses, he didn’t want for the person who was about to enter his office, to suspect he had been sleeping when he had, in fact, been.  
Fortunately for him, the person behind the door was his wife.  
“Working hard I see.” Ginny Potter had an amused smile on her lips as she spoke.  
Harry sighed. “I’m tired, Ginny. Work just seems to grow and grow and grow.”  
She did not believe his words to be fully truthful. “Please, Harry, don’t lie to me. Do you really have to be here on the weekends? Everyone else is at home. With. Their. Families.” Her last words were said one by one.  
“I have a lot of things to take care of, that’s all.”  
Now it was her turn to sigh. “Are you sure this is not another one of your attempts to avoid Albus?”  
“What? N… no.”  
“You only became this “busy” after the kids arrived from school.” Ginny paused, looking her husband straight in the eyes as she prepared her next words. “I know you and Albus aren’t in the best of terms but that doesn’t mean you should be avoiding him.”  
“I’m not avoiding him, Ginny.” A lie.  
“You are.”  
Harry Potter released another sigh. “Fine! I am. So what? It’s not like he wants to talk to me anyway.”  
“You’re his father, you have the responsibility to make this right. You don’t know the things he said to me yesterday. He thinks you don’t love him, Harry.”  
That came as shock to him. “What? But I do.”  
“Yes but you’ve been terrible at showing it. Albus needs his father. Now more than ever.”  
“What does that mean?”  
Ginny Potter paused once more before answering her husband. “He should be the one telling you this… At first, I promised I wouldn’t talk to you about it but we came to the conclusion that you would find out sooner or later so…”  
“What’s wrong? Find out what? Did something happen?” Harry suddenly became worried, his speech was quick and loud.  
“You might need to sit down for this.”  
“I don’t need to sit down, Ginny. Just tell me.” What could be so awful?  
“Fine. What I am about to say to you is serious. I’m not playing. Trust me when I tell you that this is, in fact, real.”  
“Just say it, Ginny.” Harry’s heart was beating fast.  
“Scorpius Malfoy is pregnant.”  
He did not, of course, believe her. “Oh, common! Just tell me what happened. I’m not in the mood for laughing, Ginny.” His wife had the habit of joking around from time to time, something that annoyed Harry but that was strangely endearing.  
“I’m telling you the truth. According to Albus, Scorpius was drugged. The potion they used was… Well, he drank the potion. Without knowing! And then Albus and Scorpius had sex and…”  
“They had sex?!” That word was too much for the man to handle. “Bloody hell, Ginny… Why are you telling me this? I don’t want to know these things.”  
Ginny wasn’t in the mood for Harry’s outburst. She kept speaking, her voice carrying authority. “You have to listen, Harry. This is important. They had sex and now Scorpius is pregnant. Albus is desperate, Harry.”  
“Wait, let me get this straight. Scorpius drank a potion.” Harry Potter tried to make sense of his wife’s words.  
“Without knowing!”  
“Ok ok, he drank a potion without knowing, they had uh… sex and now he’s pregnant.”  
“Yes!”  
Finally they were starting to get somewhere.  
“Bloody hell, this is…” He felt like fainting. Yes, this was bad, really bad. “Yeah, I definitely need to sit down right now.”  
Ginny, of course, had anticipated this reaction. She helped her husband sit. Then she continued, desperately. “Harry, what are we going to do?”  
“Well, shouldn’t Scorpius, you know, do an…” Harry’s voice was weak, he was having trouble forming words.  
“It’s too late, Harry. He didn’t do it when he could. There’s no turning back now.”  
“Shit. Shit!” His hands flew to his face. “How could they be so irresponsible?”  
“Harry, common. It’s not their fault. How could they know about the potion?”  
“Ok, I get that. But why did they have sex in the first place? They’re so young!”  
“They’re fifteen, it’s normal for them to have…”  
“Oh god, don’t say it.” The man truly didn’t want to hear the word that followed.  
She said it anyway. “Urges.”  
“Bloody hell, Ginny…” Harry pinched his nose for a moment, his eyes closed. Then he spoke. “Well, at least now we know Albus is not the bottom.”  
“Harry!” Ginny Potter could not believe her husband had just said what he did.  
“What? I’m sorry! I was just saying.”  
“Well, that’s not a very nice thing to say. So, shut it.” There was a short silence before she spoke again. “You should talk to Albus.”  
“He doesn’t want to talk to me.”  
“Then force him to! He misses you, I know he does.”  
Harry sighed loudly. “Fine.”  
“Harry?” Ginny called his name, her voice soft.  
That scared him. Did something else happened? He couldn’t take anything else. “What?”  
She then smiled. “I’ve missed you too.”  
“Oh.” Harry Potter relaxed at her words. Thank god for his wife. She always knew how to ease a situation. “Come here.”  
The man pulled her towards his lap, his lips reaching hers in a gentle kiss.

It was late at night. Albus had got up from his bed. The boy had yet to sleep, unwanted thoughts were plaguing his mind. Closing his eyes wasn’t getting him anywhere. His mother was going to tell his father about Scorpius, probably already had. He knew the man would eventually come to him. They would speak and it would be incredibly awkward. He just knew it.  
He was making his way towards the kitchen when he heard a noise. It was coming from the living room. A soft cry of pain. His heart started to beat rapidly. Someone was in their house, someone he knew was not part of their household.  
The boy walked slowly. He suddenly wished he had his wand. Not that he could use it anyway. There were strict rules about that. Students should not be using magic outside school grounds.  
Albus Potter continued his path towards the living room. As he was arriving his destination, he heard a voice.  
“Bloody hell…”  
Was it… “Scorpius?”  
He opened the door to find his boyfriend on the floor, clearly in pain. Albus knew what had happened, the other had just arrived through their fireplace, via floo powder. He knew for a fact that it was not a smooth journey.  
“Albus!” Scorpius Malfoy whispered happily as he noticed the other’s presence. He stood up with struggle and ran towards the brunette, throwing himself into his arms. “I’ve missed you!”  
“What are you doing? You shouldn’t be using floo powder! It’s dangerous.” Albus whispered harshly towards the other, who was still holding him tightly.  
Scorpius moved in for a kiss, clearly ignoring the other’s words. The green eyed boy did not react to it. The blond pulled away, frowning. “What’s wrong?”  
“What’s wrong? You could have hurt the baby, that’s what’s wrong!”  
“Oh. I didn’t think about that.” The blond’s eyes moved downwards, clearly regretting his actions.  
“Hey.” Albus’ lips turned into a smile shortly after that. He grabbed the other’s chin and pulled his face towards him once more, making the other turn his attention back to him. “I’ve missed you too.” He kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips. They stayed there for a moment before removing themselves from each other.  
“Why were you using floo powder anyway? And it’s a bit late, don’t you think?”  
“Well, I couldn’t just use it in the morning. Dad doesn't want me seeing you.”  
“He doesn’t want you seeing me?” The expression on Albus’ face made him resemble a puppy.  
Scorpius smiled at that but continued anyway. “Yeah, he says I have to wait until summer ends.”  
“Oh.”  
“Well, it’s not like he has ever allowed it before anyway.” That was, in fact, true.  
“I guess so.”  
“This time is different though. You’re my boyfriend now.” Scorpius gave him a peck on the lips. “And I love you.” He gave him another one. “And we’re having a baby.” The third kiss lasted longer. Scorpius released a pleased sound when it was over.  
Albus Potter couldn’t help but smile as he held his boyfriend and contemplated his face. “You’re beautiful, did you know that?”  
“You keep saying it.”  
Albus’ expression stayed. He then looked down. Scorpius wasn’t attempting to hide his belly at that moment. The bump was now visible, his t-shirt wasn’t concealing much. He placed his hands on the other’s belly, who pulled away slightly, not expecting the touch.  
“Can’t I?” The black haired boy sounded disappointed.  
“Y… you can. I was just… You startled me that’s all.”  
Albus kissed Scorpius' cheek before moving his hands back towards Scorpius’ belly. He stayed there, looking at it thoroughly.  
“What do you think we should call him?” Albus’ sudden change of subject was not expected.  
“Do you mean his name?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I don’t know.”  
The brunette attempted one. “Forest maybe?”  
Scorpius laughed. “Forest? Why Forest?”  
“I don’t know. I just like it.”  
“What about…” Scorpius thought for a second before continuing. “Caelum or… Orion!”  
Albus rolled his eyes playfully, merely to mess with the other. “Just because you and your father are named after constellations, doesn’t mean our son has to.”  
“How do you know they’re from constellations?”  
“What can say, I’m good at astronomy. You’ve seen my grades.” Albus was in fact good at astronomy, the only thing he actually excelled at. The rest was, well, just unfortunate. Maybe if he would study more…  
“You don’t like them then?” The blond’s face showed disappointment. What the other was about to say surprised him.  
“Caelum seems nice. Caelum Potter.”  
“Hey! What about Caelum Malfoy?”  
“Fine. Then…” The brunette did a dramatic pause. “Caelum Malfoy Potter.”  
“That’s horrible.” Scorpius didn’t like the sound of that.  
“Yes, it is.” Now it was Albus’ turn to laugh.  
“Our last names do not work together at all.”  
“The kid will suffer then.”  
They didn’t speak for a moment. They simply stared at each other’s eyes. That is, until the silver blond broke their silence. “You do know you still have your hands on my belly.”  
“Oh!” Albus released them quickly, he hadn’t noticed it. The conversation suddenly turned serious. It was the brunette who spoke. “How have you been feeling? You know, about your decision.”  
Scorpius was a bit taken back at the change of subject. “What? Oh. I’m… I think it was the right thing to do. Just imagining him now, with us, it’s, well, wonderful, isn’t it?” He smiled at the last sentence.  
The other boy thought for a second before answering. The truth was he had been lying to Scorpius, about his feelings on the subject that is. His speech had always showed confidence but he wasn’t confident, not at all. But that didn’t mean he did not want this baby. He did. He was just scared, extremely. The “everything is going to be ok” speech he always gave the other, well, he didn’t truly know that to be true. He merely hoped it was. Albus finally answered: “Yes, it’s wonderful.” He then gave Scorpius a big smile before kissing his lips.  
Their mouths moved gently agains’t each other. They would not deepen this kiss, they were not in the right place to do that. The boys would have to delight themselves with just a loving one.  
Scorpius was the one to broke it. “I should go.”  
Albus just pulled him closer. “I don’t want you to.”  
“Albus, I have to. If I don’t go, dad will find out.”  
The brunette huffed in response. “Fine. But I won’t like it.”  
The blond laughed. “Fine. You won’t like it.” He sighed. “I already miss you.”  
“We’ll see each other soon.”  
“Yeah, in a month…” It was true, they did have to wait. School only started on September 1st.  
“We’ll survive.”  
Scorpius hugged his boyfriend tightly, not wanting to let go. “My belly will be bigger then.”  
“Yes.”  
“I won’t be able to hide it.”  
Albus did not respond to that.  
“Everyone will know.” The boy was scared about the stares and the whispers and, worst of all, the laughs. The students now had one more reason to make fun of him. It was going to be a tough school year.  
The black haired boy attempted to comfort him. “You’re brave. You’ll get through it. And don’t forget, I’ll be by your side. Always.”  
Scorpius nodded, his eyes closed as he breathed deeply. A quick kiss on the lips and he made his way back to the fireplace. He waved to his boyfriend and, one word later, he was gone.

Harry walked back and forth in his room. He hadn’t seen Albus in a few days. They even ate their meals separately, always with the same excuses: “I have to work, I’ll eat in my office.” or, when it came to Albus: “I don’t feel so good, I think I’ll skip dinner.”. He was avoiding him yes, but his son was too. So, there they were, two people avoiding each other. Father and son separated by pride.  
Today was the day however. Harry Potter was going to talk to Albus. This was too much. How they were able to ignore each other successfully for so long a mystery.  
The man knocked three times on his son’s bedroom door. The knocks were quick, one two three and he was done. Now it was time to wait.  
A few seconds had passed and nothing. Harry was about to give up when he finally got his response. “Yes?”  
The Boy Who Lived swallowed and opened the door. Albus was sitting at his desk, there was nothing on it though. The reason behind it being that the boy was in fact just sitting there, doing nothing, just trapped in his thoughts.  
“Am I disturbing you?” The volume of Harry’s voice was low. He was scared he would get a negative reaction from the boy.  
Albus Potter’s eyes were low, he had yet to look at his father. “No, I was just thinking.”  
“Thinking?”  
“Yes.” The Slytherin’s eyes finally turned towards Harry. “W… why are you here?” There was spite in his voice, he had yet to forgive the man.  
“I wanted to talk to you.”  
“Mom forced you to, didn’t she?”  
“What? No!” The boy’s guess was correct though. He was not, in fact, there by personal choice.  
“Right.” Albus’ stare was back to his fingers.  
“Al…”  
“Albus.” The boy was getting sick of correcting people. He wouldn’t give in though. He did not want to be called Al and that was final.  
“Albus. We should… I mean…” Harry sighed, preparing himself for the following words. “Your mother, she told me about Scorpius.”  
This didn’t surprise the other but he still asked the question: “What about him?”  
“Damn it, Albus! You know what I’m talking about.” The man raised his voice without meaning to. His son sometimes just got the better of him.  
The black haired boy looked at his father, unresolved anger in his stare. “If you came here to shout at me, you should leave. I’m not in the mood.”  
“I didn’t…” Harry Potter sighed once more. He was sighing a lot lately. “I didn’t come here to shout at you. I wanted to apologize and…”  
“Apologize?”  
“Yes. I haven’t been a good father to you, I know that. I’m only like this because I…”  
“You don’t like me. I know that already.” Albus Potter threw his words at the man. It broke his heart, saying them that is.  
“That’s not true! You’re my son, I’ll love you no matter what.” Despite everything that had happened, Harry’s words were true. He did love his son.  
“So, you love me because you’re forced to?” Of course the boy would go there.  
“That’s not… Albus, please. We need to be reasonable with each other. I want us to go back to the way we were.” Harry was starting to become desperate.  
“The way we were before I got into Slytherin you mean, the way we were before I fucked up the universe, the way we were before I turned out to be a fag.”  
“Don’t call yourself that.” This whole conversation was starting to mess with the man’s emotions. To hear his son react like that, to say such things about him, about himself…  
“That’s what you think though, isn’t it? I bet you were damn right relieved when you found out I wasn’t the one that enjoyed it up the…”  
“Albus!”  
“Fine! I’ll shut up.” The boy crossed his arms in annoyance.  
“Son, please, we need to talk. Are you willing to?”  
There was a slight pause before Albus answered his father. His voice was soft. “Yes.”  
“Good.” Oh no. What would he say now? He didn’t know the correct words. How does someone approach this kind of subject? Well, gladly, he was able to end up with: “If you ever need help. With Scorpius, with the baby… I’m here for you, ok? Your mother and I will do whatever it takes for you to be happy.”  
His speech had surprised the boy. “You’ll help then?”  
“Of course I will. Did you think I would leave you to face this all by yourself?”  
Albus Potter bit his lip before answering. “Maybe.”  
Harry finally released a smile. He bit his lip too. They looked so much alike, Albus and him. It was impossible to say the boy was not his son. His hair, his eyes, even the way he walked. “I think we should…”  
“Should what?” Albus suddenly became suspicious.  
“Hug.”  
The Slytherin couldn’t help but laugh. Not with spite though, but with amusement. The way his father had said it was kind of endearing.  
“Sure.”  
The hug turned out to be a bit awkward. They hadn’t done it since that day, when they watched Harry’s parents die, and even then it hadn’t been a proper hug. Things had changed after that, their relationship had crumbled even more but now things were on their way to recovery. Finally.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I was able to write another chapter!
> 
> There's more coming soon. Maybe I'll be able to post another one today.   
> *fingers crossed*

The rest of the Summer Holidays had been dreadful.   
Scorpius Malfoy had stayed with his father at the mansion mostly everyday, studying. It wasn’t like he had any friends other than Albus anyway and, well, with his condition, he didn’t really feel comfortable getting out of the house. The only connection he had with the outside world were the letters he and his boyfriend had traded throughout those two months.   
Albus Potter too didn’t have a great Summer. He got out but only when he was forced to. The boy did not enjoy family outings and get-togethers at all. The worst day for him had been when the Granger-Weasleys came to visit. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were his father’s best friends, they had accompanied him all throughout his school years. He didn’t mind them, the problem was their daughter: Rose Granger-Weasley. They used to get along quite well when they were kids, now they didn’t even talk to each other. She would pass through him and Scorpius and not say a word. When Scorpius had a crush on her (or thought he had), he would pester her from time to time and she would happily bite back with a hurtful but playful remark. It had seemed that she actually liked him but was just playing hard to get. Now, of course, the girl knew she did not have a chance with the boy. Maybe that was why she had stopped speaking to them, maybe she was heartbroken. He hoped for that to be the cause, he did not want to think of Rose as a raging homophobe. But yes, their forced encounter had been agonizing. 

Scorpius Malfoy arrived at the station, his father beside him. He was only carrying a bag that he had placed strategically over his front, concealing his slightly but already noticeable bump. Draco Malfoy had the rest of the luggage in his hands.   
“Dad?” The boy looked up at his father, his eyes showing his discomfort. He was scared, he did not want to board the train.  
Draco knelt beside his son and whispered his words. “You know what you have to do. Just go to all your classes like nothing has changed and ignore whatever they throw at you. You’re strong. You’re a Malfoy.”   
The boy nodded before the man continued.  
“Now, don’t worry. When the time comes, you will go straight to madam Pomfrey. Do you hear me?”   
Scorpius swallowed before answering. “Y… yes.”   
“Everything will be alright. I’ve already talked to Minerva. The baby’s needs will be fulfilled. You’ll have a room to yourself and the baby. The elves will…”  
“And Albus? Can he come?”  
The blond man stopped talking to stare at his son. Then he continued, ignoring the other’s words. “The elves will help you. You’ll be able to attend all your classes. Everything is going to be ok, the baby will be in good hands.”  
Scorpius Malfoy wanted to repeat his question but he knew his father would probably ignore him again or throw an answer he did not want to hear. The boy instead threw his arms around the man, who patted him awkwardly on the back. Public displays of affection were still cause of discomfort for Draco Malfoy, even though he and his son had already came a long way. When he let go of his father, the boy’s face hadn’t changed, the emotions it displayed still the same.  
“Let’s go.” Draco spoke quickly, he clutched the other’s luggage and made his way towards the train. Scorpius didn’t move, the man was already walking when he noticed his son stillness. “You don’t want to miss it, do you?  
The blond boy woke up from his slumber. “Oh. Yeah.” He then followed, the bag still tightly agains’t his front. 

Scorpius walked carefully inside the train, he couldn’t conceal the bump anymore. He had to carry his other bags now, his father was no longer there to help him.   
The boy attempted to walk unnoticed. When someone appeared, he simply turned away or pretended to be tying his shoes. This had proved to be a difficult task but, luckily, he was being successful at it.  
“Scor!” Albus’ voice reached his ears. Scorpius looked around to find his boyfriend behind him, smiling widely. He had already settled inside a compartment. “Come!”  
The black haired boy helped the other with his bags, throwing them at the closest vacant spot. He then closed the door as fast as he possibly could and pulled Scorpius into a hungry kiss. “Bloody hell, I’ve missed you.” Albus spoke agains’t the other’s mouth. Scorpius didn’t respond like it was expected though, he released a sob instead. The other boy pulled away at the sound.   
Albus Potter’s hands were still on his boyfriend’s cheeks, who was attempting to control his cries, obviously not wanting others to hear.   
“Scor, please don’t cry.” the brunette kissed his cheek gently, in an attempt to comfort him. “I’m here. With you. It’s going to be ok.”  
“It’s…” Scorpius was having difficult speaking. “It’s not, A… Albus. It’s not going to… They’ll…” The silver blond sobbed as he continued trying to restrain himself. “They’ll… they’ll make fun of me.”  
“Oh Scor…” Albus began to clean the other’s tears away. They kept falling though. So he gave up and hugged the other instead, tightly.  
Scorpius Malfoy responded to his touch, his fingers gripping the back of his boyfriend’s shirt as he too held him with strength.   
Then the black haired boy began his speech. “I’ll be here, with you, always. I’ll even start throwing punches if I have to.”   
The blond laughed at Albus’ words. Just the thought of him getting into a fight was amusing.   
“I’m not kidding. I’ll do it. They will regret ever messing with you.”  
Scorpius released a barely noticeable smile as he gazed at Albus’ determined expression. “You’re beautiful too, Albus Severus Potter.” His boyfriend’s words seemed to have calmed him down, a few sobs would come out here and there but they were only the remains of his previous state. Scorpius moved to kiss the other once more. He then pushed him to the nearest seat. That had surprised the brunette, it had been a while since he’d seen him so, well, eager.   
The blond placed himself on his boyfriend’s lap as he kissed him. His tongue moved to the other’s lips, asking for entrance. It was granted. As the kiss became more passionate, Scorpius moved his hand to the other’s crotch, squeezing it slightly. That ended up startling the green eyed boy, who was clearly not expecting it. “Scor! What are you doing?”  
Scorpius frowned, he seemed disappointed and, truth be told, a bit hurt. “Don’t you want me?”  
“I… fuck.” He did want him. Albus pulled Scorpius back towards him, his hands moving underneath the other’s shirt. They suddenly stopped on his baby bump, something he had completely forgotten about. The boy shouldn’t be but he was indeed surprised. It had grown, noticeably.   
Scorpius grabbed the other’s hands, taking them away from where they were and placing them on his hips instead. Albus, however, wanted them back to their previous spot. The blond didn’t.  
“Albus, don’t.” The silver blond whispered as he felt his boyfriend’s hands move once more towards his belly.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“It’s not…” Scorpius bit his lip, he was feeling uncomfortable. “I don’t want you to touch it, that’s all.”  
“Why? Is it hurting?” Albus’ emotions suddenly turned from excitement to concern.  
“No, it’s not that. It’s just… it’s horrible, ok?”  
What? How could he think such a thing? “Scor…” The brunette caressed his boyfriend’s cheek. “It’s not horrible. It’s beautiful.” He then moved in for a short comforting kiss that was denied.  
“You’re just saying that to make me feel better. It’s not beautiful, it’s disgusting.”  
Albus was shocked at Scorpius words. He didn’t truly think that, did he? “Don’t say that, it’s not true.” The green eyed boy then smiled as he requested the following. “Let me see.”  
“What?”  
“Let me see it.”  
“I…”  
“Please.”  
“Ok.” His ok was so low, Albus barely understood it. He only got the confirmation of what he had heard when Scorpius got up and took off his shirt, throwing it to the ground. Just like he had seen it before, the blond’s skin was perfect, pale and undamaged. There was a difference though, his belly had grown, carrying now a perfect curve. Albus Potter moved his hands slowly towards it, giving the other the chance to refuse the touch at any second. He didn’t though. The brunette was allowed to place his hands on top of the bump. It felt strange. It didn’t feel like a regular belly, just the thought of knowing his son was inside it made it special.   
Albus suddenly felt his eyes water. It was silly. He knew he didn’t have any reason to cry. He felt happy. Happier than he had been for a long time now. The boy was finally beginning to accept his fate.  
“Albus?” Scorpius spoke his name softly.  
“I love you.” This was all that came out. “I love you.” He repeated, kissing the blond’s belly. “I love you.” He said it once more, getting up as well and making his way towards his boyfriend’s lips, his right hand resting on the other’s blond locks.   
Scorpius Malfoy gladly kissed him back. He felt relief rush through him. The boy had been afraid of being rejected by Albus, he had been afraid of his boyfriend’s reaction when he saw how his body had changed. The blond boy couldn’t help but laugh softly into the kiss. It was a nervous laugh, it had been a while since he and Albus had been so intimate with each other. He had truly missed it.   
The silver blond placed his hand on Albus’ chest. He could feel the other’s heartbeat, it was frantic, the other boy seemed to be just as nervous as he was.   
The green eyed Slytherin suddenly grabbed Scorpius and guided him gently onto the seat. The taller boy lied down in response, his back agains’t the fabric, he then waited for his boyfriend to continue. Albus was frozen in place though, his eyes towards the other’s body.   
“Albus?”  
Scorpius’ soft voice woke him from his trance-like state. The brunette smiled widely, his gaze turning to the blond’s eyes once more. He was answered with another smile.   
Albus position himself on top of Scorpius, careful not to squash him with his weight. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the boy.  
The silver blond laughed. “That can’t be comfortable.”  
“Oh. Right.”  
Scorpius turned to the side, allowing the other enough space to place himself beside him. “Come here.” He nodded towards the vacant spot.  
The black haired boy was quick to follow his boyfriend’s instructions. He lied down next to him and waited for the other to make the first move. He didn’t, he was just biting his lower lip. So, there they were, awkwardly beside each other, staring.   
“I don’t know what…” Albus admitted, only for the other to finish his thought.  
Scorpius swallowed before speaking. “It’s been a while.”  
“It has.”  
“We don’t have to.”  
“Yeah.”  
“It’s a bit uncomfortable. This seat I mean.”  
The green eyed boy laughed at his boyfriend’s excuse. “We can barely move.”  
“I guess that’s true.” The blond found himself on the verge of laughing once more too.  
The truth was they were just nervous. They had yet to become once more accustomed to each other’s presence and the thought of sex right now, even though tempting, was largely contributing to their discomfort.   
“You should put your shirt back on, I don’t want you to catch a cold.”  
“Uh… sure.” Scorpius sat up awkwardly and looked around the compartment in a hurry as he searched for the piece of cloth. When he found it, he quickly putted it on.  
Albus sat beside the blond. He then smiled at him.   
It was going to be a rough couple of months but at least they could count on each other for comfort.

Getting out of the train proved to be extremely nerve-racking. Both boys were on the verge of panic. They had nothing to fear though. All students were too wrapped up in their conversations to even acknowledge their presence.   
They entered the Great Hall still too afraid to pull the others’ attention towards them. Albus and Scorpius sat down quietly, only ready to speak when the blond’s belly was safely hidden by the wooden table.  
“I don’t think anyone noticed.” The brunette whispered towards his boyfriend, who still had his head low, his gaze towards his hands. “Hey.” Albus called Scorpius, making him face him once more. When he did, his previously concealed features became exposed. There was still worry in his stare.  
“But they will. Sooner or later, they will.” The silver blond spoke softly, too afraid to raise his voice.  
The green eyed boy took his hand, squeezing it tightly. “I love you and I won’t let anything happen to you or our baby, did you hear me?”  
“Yeah…” The volume of his voice stayed low.  
It wasn’t long for students to fill the space around them, making it impossible for the boys to continue their conversation. Albus pecked his boyfriend’s cheek, ignoring the stares.

The couple waited until most of the students were gone and on their way to their dorms. They soon followed. Luckily, they managed to avoid most of the others, silently and almost invisibly reaching their destination.   
There were three other boys who shared the dorm with them. They were chatting in whispers. These were not whispers of gossip though, they were excited ones, an excitement provoked by the start of a new year at Hogwarts.   
Albus and Scorpius entered the room, the blond boy still afraid, frightened of people finding out about his condition. It was an unavoidable reality though and he would soon suffer from taunts and stares.   
Scorpius sat on his bed, back towards his colleagues as he changed into his pajamas, careful for his belly not be seen. Albus stole a glance from time to time, making sure his boyfriend was alright. He knew he wasn’t but still couldn’t help but hope the blond would find himself relaxing, even if just for a moment.   
When they were both ready, Albus spoke from the bed beside the other, releasing a comforting smile. “Goodnight, Scor.”  
The silver blond didn’t dare to look at him. He merely nodded and lied down, covering himself tightly with his sheets. The next day was going to be difficult, the tears falling silently down the boy’s eyes a premonition.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 16!

The attempts to cover his stomach continued. Scorpius Malfoy walked along the school’s corridors with his books agains’t his stomach. He hoped for no one to notice the peculiar way he chose to carry his study material. The boy wanted to be unnoticed. Albus was nowhere near him. They were suppose to meet outside the Defense Agains’t The Dark Arts classroom. The blond needed to get there as soon as possible. His fears were taking control of him.  
Gladly for the boy, his boyfriend was indeed there, waiting. He approached Scorpius fast, his speech frantic. “Scor! You ok? I was afraid something might had happened, I’ve been waiting for a while. What’s wrong? Nobody cornered you, did they? You don’t look so good. Do you need help carrying your books? I don’t have…”  
“No!” The silver boy said a bit too loud. He was quick to lower his volume, realizing his overreaction. “I’m fine. I don’t need you carrying anything for me, thank you.” He clutched the books tighter agains’t himself. “I didn’t took long by the way. The class hasn’t even started yet.”  
“Right.” Albus took a deep breath. “Let’s go.” He smiled in Scorpius' direction, his hand moving to push back a strand of blond hair away from his boyfriend’s eyes.  
Scorpius shared a glance with the brunette and entered the classroom, the other followed.

The class was about to start. As soon as the door closed, their teacher spoke with excitement. “So, today we’ll be working with boggarts. Does anyone know what they are?”  
Scorpius found himself swallowing. He definitely knew what those were. He had read about them. A boggart was a creature with the ability to shift themself into its viewer’s worst fear. He just hoped he wasn’t going to have to experience it first hand.  
Nobody raised their hand at the man’s question, allowing him to explain the subject, he was most certainly enjoying it. The blond boy, on the other hand, was not. He felt his hand shake, he could sense Albus’ eyes on him as the brunette found out what the creatures were. Scorpius might had known it but Albus was just finding it out and was starting, just like his boyfriend, to become fearful.  
“Now, why don’t we give them a try? Mr. Malfoy, can you stand beside me, please?”  
Why did he have to call him? Of all people, why him? What was his worst fear? That was obvious for the boy. He feared people finding out about what was, in fact, inside his body. He couldn’t let himself be subjected to that, he just couldn’t.  
Scorpius attempted an excuse. “I’m sorry, professor. I’m not feeling so good, maybe I should go to…”  
“Nonsense, dear boy! There’s nothing to fear. Well, there is but I’m sure you can get through it. Now now, please come. I won’t take no for an answer.”  
The boy’s heart began to beat rapidly inside his chest, his steps were careful, his books still agains’t his belly.  
“No need for those books, mr. Malfoy. Common, put those down.”  
He did not want to do that. He did it anyway though. He placed the objects carefully on top of the nearest table and continued his walk, his arms wrapped around himself, his wand tightly in his right hand. The boy could feel the other students' eyes on him. He wished it was cold enough for his cloak. He would be able to hide his stomach more successfully then. There was no point in thinking about it though. He knew this was it, everyone was going to find out as soon as the boggart appeared. He wasn’t safe for long.  
When he was finally on the designated spot, the teacher continued, a wide smile on his features, his teeth white. “Shall we?”  
Scorpius nodded.  
“When I say, you shout “Riddikulus!”, alright son?”  
The blond nodded once more, another swallow following.  
As the man opened the closet door, Scorpius Malfoy heard himself shouting involuntarily. “No!”. It was no use though. It was going to happen wether he wanted it or not. And so it did. A girl came out of the wooden door. His classmates frowned. No one knew who the girl was, not even Scorpius himself. She seemed innocent, not threatening at all. Two boys behind him laughed, a girl giggling with them, the three probably finding the whole situation rather silly. Scorpius wasn’t finding it silly though, he was incredibly scared, afraid of what the girl in front of him might say.  
“Do you think people wouldn’t find out?” She finally spoke, her voice coming out raspy and strained. It didn’t sound human.  
“Wand in place, mr. Malfoy.” His teacher spoke softly. You could tell he was interested in finding out what the girl was talking about, maybe more than the teaching aspect itself.  
The silver blond couldn’t move though. He was divided between attacking the boggart or hiding his bump.  
“A freak giving birth to a freak.” The taunts continued.  
All students were listening, their curiosity high.  
Scorpius spoke, his voice low. “Shut up.”  
“There’s no point in hiding.”  
“Shut up.”  
“It will grow, you know.” The girl released a big smile, her teeth sharp and yellowish.  
“Shut up!” The blond boy couldn’t help but shout desperately.  
His teacher woke up from his slumber. “Wand in place, Malfoy! Wand in place!”  
The creature laughed, inhumanly. “A boy, pregnant. You should have kept your legs closed.”  
“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Scorpius let go of his belly, his wand too, the object falling onto the floor. He lowered himself, his eyes closing shut and his hands tightly agains’t his ears.  
The man, observing his student’s discomfort and despair, shouted “Riddikulus!” himself, making the inhuman girl transform herself into a stuffed pink shark who swam its way back to the closet. The DADA teacher ran towards the piece of furniture and closed it quickly. “Well, uh… mr. Malfoy…”.  
Scorpius wasn’t listening, he had yet to change position. The other students were quiet around him, their eyes straight towards the blond boy, who shook, crouching on the ground.  
Albus approached Scorpius. “Scor?”. The boy didn’t move though, he seemed to be reciting the words “Shut up” continuously to himself. When the brunette touched his shoulder in an attempt of comfort, he was met with: “Don’t touch me!”. Scorpius voice echoed along the room as he finally stood, running towards the exit. Albus followed, ignoring the other’s previous shout. 

The green eyed boy was finally able to reach his boyfriend. He ended up finding him in a secluded corner, his front towards the wall as he cried desperately.  
Albus tried to touch him once more. This time the hand on the other’s back was well received. Scorpius turned around in a quick motion and hugged the other tightly, sobbing on his shoulder. Albus Potter could feel his shirt becoming wet but couldn’t care less, he wrapped his arms around the blond in response.  
“Albus.”  
“It’s ok, Scor. I’ve got you.” The black haired boy placed his lips on top of the other’s blond hair.  
“Don’t let go.”  
“I won’t. I’ll stay here as long as you need me.”  
“Can you kiss me? Please.”  
Albus didn’t say a thing, he merely pulled away slightly, just enough to give them space for their lips to touch.  
Scorpius Malfoy sobbed during their kiss, he didn’t want to let go though. 

News travelled fast around Hogwarts. It wasn’t long for every student to know what had happened during the fifth year’s DADA class.  
Scorpius and Albus walked hand in hand through the school’s corridors. The blond boy wasn’t bothering to conceal his belly anymore, even though he sometimes felt the need to do so, especially when sensing others’ stares upon him. His head was low as he walked, his eyes only high enough to guide him through the school.  
When the pair reached the Great Hall, someone found it amusing to push the pregnant boy harshly, his hand slipping out of the brunette’s as he lost his balance and almost fell to the floor.  
“Watch it, freak!” It had been a fellow Slytherin boy, who laughed along with his mates as they continued their walk.  
Albus took a step forward, ready to charge, his fists in place. Scorpius stopped him though, grabbing his arm tightly as he kept the boy from doing something stupid.  
“Don’t.”  
“But they…”  
“Albus.”  
The green eyed boy huffed and stared straight forward, his eyes ending up landing on the pair of boys he had been hoping to meet for a while now. Greg and Johnny, his brother’s old friends, the ones responsible for this whole situation. Albus clenched his free hand tightly as he stared towards them, they weren’t speaking but they were indeed pleased as they looked at Scorpius, a smirk resting on their lips. The blond had yet to notice. “Those pieces of shit…” Albus said the words to himself. He was heard though.  
Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he followed his boyfriend’s gaze. He became even more confused as he looked at the boys, who he now realized were looking straight at him.  
Albus Potter suddenly realized something. He did not know. Scorpius did not know who had drugged him and Albus did. Bloody hell… Why hadn’t he told him? If Scorpius found out that he knew and had kept it to himself, he was sure to be furious. He had to tell him though, he couldn’t keep it to himself any longer. Anger soon turned to panic.  
“I need to talk to you.” The brunette spoke quickly, ready to pull the other towards somewhere else.  
“What about?”  
“Let’s go.” A stronger pull.  
“Albus?”  
They were already on their way.  
“Let’s go.” 

The boys ended up alone in a bathroom. It was quiet and cold there.  
“What is it?” Scorpius was starting to become worried, his emotions apparent in his voice.  
“There’s something I didn’t tell you.” Albus didn’t let the other answer. He kept talking, quickly. “And I’m sorry! I guess I just forgot! You probably won’t believe that but it’s true. There were so many things happening and then suddenly there were even more things. And I just became overwhelmed, I guess, and I forgot. I swear! That's the reason. I never wanted to hide it from you. It’s true! Please don’t be mad. I’m so sorry! You know I love you, right?” The brunette was starting to pant.  
“What… Albus, what are you talking about?”  
“I know who drugged you.”  
Scorpius’ eyes turned wide. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What?!”  
“James told me a while back. That’s how I suspected you were pregnant.”  
“That’s how you… but that was months ago!” Indeed it was.  
“I know! I’m sorry!” Albus begged for forgiveness, he just hoped the other wouldn’t stay mad at him. They needed each other, now more than ever.  
Scorpius’ features froze for a moment, he seemed to be deep in his thoughts. The green eyed boy waited until his boyfriend was finally ready to speak. “Who? Who did it?”  
“Greg and Johnny from Gryffindor.”  
“I… I don’t know…”  
“James’ friends. I mean, they’re not his friends anymore but…”  
“Your brother was involved?!” The blond had always been aware of how James treated Albus but he never once had thought he would be able to do such a horrible thing.  
“No! He didn’t know! He didn’t have anything to do with it!”  
There was another pause. The blond was quiet again until he opened his mouth once more. “Those two, the ones that were staring. It’s them, isn’t it?”  
The brunette could only nod.  
Scorpius Malfoy was now mad, furious actually. Fortunately, not at Albus. “I’m gonna kill them.”  
As his boyfriend turned to leave the bathroom, the black haired Slytherin grabbed his arm, stopping him from going any further. “Wait!”  
“They did this to me!”  
“You’re in no condition to start a fight!”  
“I don’t give a shit! I want them to suffer!”  
“We can tell McGonagall. Maybe she’ll expel them or something. I don’t want you to get hurt, Scor.”  
“They’ve ruined my life!”  
“They didn’t… Scor, think about it this way. If it wasn’t for them, we wouldn’t be getting a son, now would we?” Albus Potter attempted to ease the situation.  
“I don’t want a son!” The silver blond shouted his words angrily. He knew he shouldn’t have said what he did but he just couldn’t think, his emotions were taking over his body and his mind.  
“Scor, don’t say that.”  
The boy continued, ignoring Albus’ words. “I never wanted this! My life is over! I spent years working my ass off and, because of them, all my hard work has been for nothing! Do you understand that? Do you?”  
“Scor, I’m just as involved in this as you are.”  
“No! That’s where you’re wrong. You’re not. You can walk away at any minute. I can’t. I have no choice, I have to stay and take care of this baby. You can leave, there’s nothing holding you back.”  
The brunette’s heart clenched inside his chest. Scorpius didn’t really think that, did he? “I’m not going to leave, you know that.”  
“Actually, no, I don’t know that. How can I be certain? We’re young and we’ve only been with each other. I bet you’ll get tired of me, it’s only a matter of time.”  
“You don’t mean any of that, Scor.”  
“Maybe we should break right now.” Yes, Scorpius was certainly not thinking before speaking.  
“What?!” Albus felt desperation hit him. They couldn’t break up. They loved each other.  
The blond continued though. “We should just get this over with. Probably for the best.”  
“Don’t be stupid. We’re not breaking up.”  
There was silence. Scorpius Malfoy seemed to be trying to calm himself down, finally. He then spoke, his voice soft. “I just… I’m scared, Albus. I can’t do this without you. Please, don’t leave me. We can be happy, I know we can. Just give us a chance. Please.”  
Albus Potter rolled his eyes at the other’s words. “Scor, you’re not making sense. First of all, we are not breaking up. Second, I won’t leave you, ever. And third, I’m deeply in love with you. Do you get that?”  
“I’m deeply in love with you too.” The blond Slytherin bit his lower lip after speaking, obviously embarrassed by his previous outburst.  
“See? Everything is fine. We love each other. That’s more than most people have.”  
“I guess…”  
“Now, come here.” Albus smiled widely, he was relieved at that moment, extremely.  
Scorpius laughed, relieved himself, and took a step forward, towards his boyfriend.  
Albus’ lips turned into a smirk. “Put your arms around my neck.”  
So did the other’s. “Why so specific?”  
“Common, do it.”  
“Fine.” Another laugh.  
The silver blond did what he was told. He placed his arms around the brunette’s neck.  
“Now I’ll put my arms around your waist, like this.” Albus did just that.  
Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows. “Why am I always the girl?”  
The green eyed boy couldn’t help but roll his eyes once more. “I’m pretty sure you’re not a girl, Scor.”  
“Glad you’ve realized that by now.”  
“Hush.” The blond closed his lips and let Albus continue his speech. “Now I kiss you, like this.” They shared a soft kiss, their mouths moving slowly. As soon as they pulled away, Albus hummed. “I will never get tired of your lips.” There was another kiss. “How do they always taste so good?”. And another one. The boy pulled Scorpius closer, their hips towards each other. The brunette’s hands then moved towards the other’s ass.  
“Albus…” Scorpius said his name in a warning.  
The green eyed boy didn’t want to let go. “It’s just for a little bit.”  
There was a squeeze. That startled the silver blond. “Albus!”  
Albus laughed and captured the other’s neck with his lips.  
Scorpius involuntarily moaned, his cheeks turning tomato red as he realized the sound he had just made.  
The black haired Slytherin went even further, he moved his right hand, pushing it inside the other’s pants, right towards his crotch. “Am I going too far?” He spoke softly, wanting to make sure his boyfriend was fine with what he was doing.  
“A bit yeah.” Scorpius laughed nervously as he spoke.  
“I can stop.”  
“No. Don’t.”  
Albus smirked as he removed his hand in order to unzip the other’s pants.  
“You can let go now.” The boy whispered into Scorpius’ ear.  
The blond swallowed as he removed his arms. “What are you going to do?”  
The brunette didn’t answer, he merely pulled down the other’s pants and boxers slowly, teasingly, sinking to his knees afterwards.  
“Oh.” Scorpius felt his heart beating frantically as he realized what was about to happen.  
“Let me try it.”  
“Uh… the door… maybe…”  
Albus was quick to grab his wand and cast a spell, throwing the wooden object quickly to the side after doing so. His attention then returned to his previous objective. “I’m going to suck you. Is that ok?”  
“Bloody hell…” Scorpius Malfoy was having difficulty forming words.  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Yes!”  
The brunette swallowed. He couldn’t believe he was about to… The boy grabbed the other’s now extremely hard member. He was stopped though.  
“Wait!” The blond shouted.  
Albus looked up, confused. “What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t… I mean… I won’t be able to… I’m going to fall. Maybe I should be…”  
The black haired Slytherin laughed. “Agains’t a wall?”  
“Yeah.”  
Before the taller boy could say anything else, he was grabbed and placed agains’t the nearest vertical surface. Albus went down once again and continued what he had been meaning to do. The experimental upward lick was enough to make Scorpius push himself further into the wall, the blond could feel his legs starting to give in. He didn’t think it could feel so good. The boy attempted to stifle a moan but failed. That sound made Albus suddenly feel extremely confident of what he was doing. The black haired boy continued, making his way towards the head, sucking it with care. Sounds kept leaving the silver blond’s lips even though he was now biting his hand, trying to control himself. Albus kept licking and sucking until the other gave in, an “Albus…” later and he came with a “Fuck…”.  
Albus Potter wrinkled his nose. “It tastes weird.”  
Scorpius Malfoy merely panted as he looked down at his boyfriend and waited for him to get up. When he did, the green eyed boy moved to meet his lips, only to be pushed away. “Gross! No way you’re kissing me.”  
“Common, Scor. It’s you.” Albus could feel himself on the verge of laughing, the look on the blond’s face was priceless.  
“I don’t care. You’re not g…” Before he could say anything else, he had a pair of lips on his. He wanted to push the other away but couldn’t find the strength to do so.  
They pulled away a few seconds later, Albus with a goofy smile and Scorpius with his nose wrinkled as he repeated the other’s previous words. “It tastes weird.” The brunette laughed soundly and kissed him again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took more than usual to write this one. Been a bit busy lately.  
> Well, hope you like it!
> 
> Hug

Lily Potter fiddled with her hands nervously as she waited for her brother to come out of the bathroom. The girl had huffed when Albus had entered. She had been following him for a while, attempting to catch up with him. It was perfectly normal for the girl to become frustrated when he had gone to the boy’s bathroom, leaving her to wait outside. At least there was no escape, she was going to talk to him whether he wanted or not.  
Albus ran his wet hands through his hair. This was something that had always managed to relax him, the feeling of wetness on his head, a slight cold sensation that made him shiver and sigh in delight. After rubbing his face, he was ready to leave, now fully prepared for the day ahead. He stretched and yawn as he left the bathroom. He wasn’t able to fully leave though. The boy was stopped.  
“Albus!”  
The brunette jumped, startled. His arm had been grabbed. Albus Potter turned to notice his sister, she seemed angry. Why, he was about to find out.  
“Lily, what…”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” The girl had yet to let go of his arm.  
“Uh… tell you what?”  
“Don’t play dumb with me! Scorpius. Is it true?” She whisper the last sentence, her voice turning soft. She had calmed down.  
Albus swallowed. He had forgotten about his sister. James was already aware of the big news, as well as his mother and father. Lily however had not been notified.  
“Yes.”  
He was now free from her grasp.  
“Dammit, Albus. You should have told me. It’s not like I wouldn’t find out. Everybody is talking about it.”  
“It’s not an easy subject to bring up, Lily.” The boy’s voice was small.  
“But I’m your sister. I shouldn’t be finding out through gossip.”  
“I’m sorry. I have a lot on my plate right now. I guess I’ve just forgot.”  
There was a short silence. Lily stared at the floor for a moment before continuing her speech. “How did it happen?”  
“A potion.”  
The girl frowned. “Why would Scorpius drink it?”  
“He didn’t do it willingly, Lily. Someone drugged him. It was a prank. A very stupid one.”  
“A prank? But that’s horrible!” She seemed shocked.  
“Yeah.”  
Another pause from Lily Potter. “Did you have sex or did it just, you know, happen?” She seemed uncomfortable asking it but dreadfully curious.  
“We had sex.”  
“Oh. How… how was it like?” Why she was asking that she did not know, Lily had only realized what she had said after the words were out.  
Albus’ eyes opened wide. This was something he was definitely not comfortable talking about, specially with his younger sister. “It was fine.” He spoke quickly. “Can I go now? Scorpius is waiting for me.”  
The redhead seemed relieved at her brother’s short answer. Not sharing details was probably for the best. Her innocence would have most likely been tainted after such a conversation. “Ok. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I know and uh… that if you need anything, I’m here to help.”  
“Thanks, Lil. You know, you’re a pretty good sister.” Albus smiled softly.  
The girl smiled back. “Love you too.”

Scorpius sat alone in the library. He had been concentrating hard on his studies. The boy had to distract himself from the consequences of his decision: the thoughts that plagued his mind, the whispers and the taunts.  
The blond sighed as he letted his head fall onto his book. He felt like crying again. This had been happening constantly, his emotions were all over the place. It was horrible. The pregnancy had definitely not been easy for the boy. The judgement of others being the most terrible part of course.  
Scorpius, blind to his surroundings, felt a body sat in front of him. At first, he thought it to be Albus’ but quickly realized it wasn’t as he sensed another one to his right. He raised his head to discover the intruders’ identities. It were James’ buddies, well, his ex-buddies to be exact. The silver blond could feel his body suddenly boil in anger, the tears that were threatening to fall long gone. “What do you want?”  
The fat one laughed. “No need to be hostile, Malfoy. We just wanted to congratulate you for…”  
“Leave.” Scorpius was not in the mood for this.  
The other boy, the one who had yet to speak, didn’t seem pleased at the blond’s outburst. He placed a hand on Scorpius’ shoulder, his grip tight and painful. “I don’t think you should be talking to us like this. You never know what might happen to the little freak.”  
“Fuck off.” Scorpius shook his shoulder in an attempt to release himself but failed. He was pushed towards the table’s surface instead. His cheek painfully resting on top of his book. The fat Gryffindor smiled widely in response to his friend’s action.  
“So, boy or girl?” The boy continued. “Bet it’s a boy, another faggot like yourself most likely.”  
“Let me go, asshole.” The blond spoke, his words muffled.  
“Hey, Johnny. Did you hear what he just called me?” The Gryffindor pulled Scorpius up only to throw him with strength against the table once again. The blond winced in pain.  
“Hey!” Albus Potter was quick to intervene. He had just arrived after the conversation with his sister to find his boyfriend clearly in pain as he was attacked by the two Gryffindors. The black haired boy ran towards them, pulling the skinnier of the two off Scorpius. “What the hell are you doing?!” He shouted his words, the librarian whispering a harsh “shhh!” towards him, not noticing the situation. The woman’s vision was obstructed by the pile of books on her desk. Albus lowered his words into whispers. “You two better get out of here or I’ll beat the shit out of you.”  
The fat Gryffindor and his friend laughed. The green eyed boy felt overwhelming anger rush through him. He punched the skinny one straight on the nose. The boy fell onto the ground.  
“Mr. Potter!” Now the woman had indeed noticed them. A little too late though, didn’t she?  
Albus ignored her and kicked the lying boy repeatedly on the stomach. Scorpius’ eyes widened. “Albus!”. “Johnny” placed himself on his feet, his fists clenched, ready to strike. The librarian, however, pulled him farther from the scene, moving towards the brunette, repeating her previous action and stopping him from further damaging the Gryffindor.  
“Stop this instant!” She shouted desperately, obviously not used to this kind of situation.  
The green eyed boy finally did what he was told. His breathing was heavy as he tried to calm himself, his eyes showed anger still. The woman pulled him towards the exit, out of the room. Scorpius followed. “Wait! It wasn’t his fault! He…”  
“Mr. Malfoy, I advise you to stay out of this. I know what I saw, he will be punished accordingly.”  
“But…” The blond continued trying.  
“NO BUTS!”  
They left shortly after.

The boys only met each other again at dinner. Scorpius was eating silently, attempting to ignore the not so subtle whispers from the Slytherins around him, when Albus arrived.  
“Hey.”  
The blond’s eyes left his plate, quickly turning towards his boyfriend. “Are you ok? Were you in detention? Was it bad?” He spoke quickly.  
“I told McGonagall.” Albus sat down next to Scorpius, pressing his lips to the boy’s, a quick peck.  
“You told McGonagall?” This did not surprise the blond.  
“Yeah, after being forced to clean the dust out of about a thousand statues. By the way, it was horrible. I went to her office and told her.”  
“What… what will she do to them?”  
“They’re going to serve detention for the rest of the year.”  
“What? But that’s…”  
“I argued with her. She didn’t budge though.” The black haired boy sighed loudly. “I can’t believe it. That’s what they get? After what they did to you… Oh. Also, they can’t go anywhere near us. The best thing out of this I guess.”  
“Bloody h…” Scorpius suddenly stopped, his hands moving straight to his belly. He went silent. That worried Albus.  
“What’s wrong?” The boy was panicking. Something was wrong with the baby. Was Scorpius hurting? Why did he stop speaking? When the blond didn’t answer, he continued. “Scor? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I… I just felt something.” Scorpius’ eyes grew wide. “There! Again!” He then laughed.  
“Why are you laughing? This is serious!”  
“He’s moving, Albus. The baby.”  
“What?” That was indeed exciting.  
“Here.” The silver blond grabbed his boyfriend’s hands and placed them on him. “Wait for it.”  
Albus waited.  
“There!” Scorpius laughed once more.  
The other boy merely frowned. “I didn’t feel anything.”  
The blond ignored Albus’ confusion. Smiling widely, he grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. He then whispered, a smile still on his lips. “We’re going to have a baby.”

Scorpius’ belly grew bigger, much bigger. Fortunately for him, the cold weather had arrived and he was now able to wear his cloak, concealing most of the bump. He would still sometimes get a few snickers from his colleagues but most of them were now ignoring his condition. It had become old news.  
It was January and the silver blond was about 8 months pregnant. That was nerve-racking. Their son was soon to arrive. 1 month to go, was it? This fact made Scorpius have all sorts of doubts about his decision of having the baby. He could feel himself panicking sometimes. The boy would never tell Albus this though, it was obvious the other was nervous as well and he did not want to contribute to his distress.  
“It’s your birthday tomorrow.” Albus whispered towards his boyfriend, his lips resting on the other’s for a few seconds before he pulled away. “Excited?”  
“Didn’t even realize.” No, Scorpius was not excited.  
“What do you mean you didn’t even realize? You’re going to be sixteen! That’s a great number.”  
“What’s so great about it?”  
The brunette rolled his eyes. “Common, Scor. Don’t be like that.” He released a goofy smile afterwards. “It’s kinda hot, you know. Dating an older man…”  
Now it was Scorpius’ turn for an eye roll. “Albus, you’ll be sixteen two months from now. I’m basically as old as you are.”  
The blond boy was ignored. Albus grabbed his chin and pulled him to a kiss. It was past curfew and they were in the room of requirement, sitting in front of a fireplace, the only light source the flames inside it. “I really want to be inside you right now.”  
“Albus!” Scorpius’ cheeks turned an incredible shade of red.  
“Sorry sorry.” The brunette laughed.  
“I’m not comfortable. My belly, it’s… no, I can’t.”  
“It’s ok.” Albus seemed a tad bit disappointed but smiled anyway. “You’re just so beautiful.” He pushed a strand of blond hair away from the other’s eyes.  
Scorpius smiled back, moving in for another kiss. Their lips brushed softly agains’t one another. The black haired boy couldn’t help but hum into the kiss.  
“Caelum.” Albus whispered, his lips moving only slightly away.  
“What?”  
“Our son. Caelum.”  
“You want to call him Caelum?” There was a soft smile on the silver blond’s lips.  
“If you want to then yeah.”  
“I want that.” The smile stayed.  
“It’s a great name.”  
“Too bad for his last names though.”  
“Poor kid.” Albus laughed soundly only to be silenced by another kiss. 

It was Saturday and Scorpius Malfoy was sleeping when he was disturbed by a black haired green eyed boy named Albus Potter.  
“Scor! Wake up!” The brunette began placing as many kisses as he possibly could on the other’s face: forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose, lips,…  
The blond boy didn’t want to wake up though, he moved his body to the side and muttered. “Go away.”  
“Nah ah! Not going anywhere. Wake up wake up wake up.” The kisses now moved to the back of his neck.  
“Albus, I want to sleep.”  
“But I got you a present.” Albus pouted as he spoke in a childlike voice.  
Scorpius sighed in frustration and turned to face the other, his hair was a mess and his face still slightly swollen from sleep. The black haired boy smiled widely in response, giving him a hungry peck on the lips.  
“You’re going to wake up the others.” The blond spoke, his voice hoarse.  
“Everybody is already up. It’s almost 12 p.m.”  
“12 p.m.?” That surprised Scorpius. Well, they did go to bed late that night but still… 12 p.m.? He hated waking up late.  
“You look no day older than sixteen.” Albus joked, a smirk on his lips.  
The other boy rolled his eyes. “Oh ha ha. Aren’t you funny…”  
“So? Are you gonna open it?” The brunette seemed extremely excited and, well, a bit nervous.  
“Uh?” Scorpius had yet to realize there was a small box placed in front of him. “Oh.”  
“It’s not much but I thought… I mean, I hope you… I think it’s the right thing… I… fuck. You don’t have to… just…”  
“Albus, relax. It’s a gift.” The silver boy felt like laughing, the look on his boyfriend’s face was extremely amusing. He gave him a soft peck on the cheek, noticing Albus had swallowed as he did so. Why was he so nervous?  
Scorpius Malfoy opened the present. His eyes grew wide, his mouth slightly open when he saw what was inside the wrapper. “Albus…”  
Albus continued to rush through his words. “I want to marry you, ok? If you don’t want to it’s fine. You can keep it though, it’s not a problem.” Scorpius could only stare, he lacked reaction, it was making the green eyed boy even more anxious. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have done it. I’ve had this for a while. I was hoping you would say yes but now I see that you don’t…”  
“Albus, please shut up.”  
The boy swallowed once more and did what he was told. Scorpius released a soft smile as he stared at the silver band inside the box. His gaze then returned to his boyfriend, who looked like his puppy had just died. “I’m saying yes.”  
Albus almost gagged in his own saliva, coughing. He, somehow, was not expecting that answer. “Really?”  
“Yes, Albus. Really!” Scorpius shouted the last word.  
“Bloody hell… I love you!” The brunette launched himself towards the other boy, who laughed in response as their lips met over and over again.  
When he found the space to do so, the blond boy spoke. “But you do know we’re still too young to get married, right?”  
He did know that. “Yeah, I just thought that uh… after Hogwarts, when we’re both eighteen, we would be free to…” Albus did not finish his sentence, he chose to kiss his boyfriend, wait, “fiancé”, once again. 

The boys were in Potions when it happened.  
“Albus, I don’t think you should be mixing those two together.”  
“Why not? It says right here that…” The boy pointed towards the book, trying to prove his point only to be mistaken. “Oh. Right. Uh…” He then placed the blue leaf back on the bowl, realizing his error before it was too late.  
“See? Told…” Scorpius was ready to tease his boyfriend when he suddenly stopped talking. He released a low groan of pain, his right hand going towards his belly, his left towards the table as he attempted to keep himself from falling.  
“Scor?” Albus was quick to grab his boyfriend.  
The blond boy groaned once more, this time considerably louder. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He began to have trouble speaking. “A… Albus. I think… fuck!”  
“Mr. Malfoy?” Their teacher began to worry as well. “You’re alright?”  
“He needs to go to the infirmary, professor!” Albus Potter was starting to panic. The curiosity of his colleagues ran wild, whispers filled the room, a “bloody hell” being heard from time to time. “Scor, it’s going to be ok. Shit… I can’t believe it… is it really… fuck.”  
They rushed to meet madam Pomfrey. With the help of their teacher, the boys were there in no time.  
“Madam Pomfrey! Scorpius, he… holy shit!”  
The woman opened her eyes wider than it was believed to be possible. “Oh my… Help me place him on the bed. Now!”  
Scorpius’ eyes were closed in an attempt to ignore the pain as he was led towards the nearest mattress. He was lowered with struggle.  
Albus pushed his boyfriend’s hair away from his forehead and kissed it gently. His heart pounded frantically agains’t his chest. It was finally going to happen. Nine months ago they were having sex and now…  
“Mr. Potter!”  
“Uh… what?” The brunette woke up from his trance-like state to realize the woman had called his name several times.  
“I need you to go now, ok? Go and find a teacher and ask them to call professor McGonagall. We need to notify your parents immediately.”  
“But…”  
“No buts, Albus! It’s important. Go!”  
Albus nodded quickly and ran out of the room, on his way to do what he was told.  
Scorpius, on the other hand, stayed right where he was. The blond didn’t even notice his boyfriend’s absence, sharp moments of pain, getting stronger by the second, were clouding his vision.  
Madam Pomfrey rushed to get a potion out of the pantry. She took a while, her distress making the action difficult. When the woman finally found what she was looking for, she ran towards the boy.  
“Ok, dear. I need you to drink this, ok?”  
When Scorpius didn’t answer, she continued. “It will make you sleep. When you wake up, everything will be over. Now, drink.”  
The silver blond might not have said anything but he drank it willingly and as fast as possible. It wasn’t long for him to fall into a deep slumber. Madam Pomfrey sighed as soon as it happened.

“Where is he?” Draco Malfoy rushed in Albus Potter’s direction, his hands flying towards the boy’s shoulders. He shook him harshly.  
“With madam Pomfrey.” Albus managed to blurt out somehow.  
“Is it happening?” Now it was the brunette’s parents’ time to show up. Ginny Potter looked visibly shaken.  
“I… I think so.”  
Harry Potter merely stared at the scene before him. Even though he was attempting to hide it, the man was nervous. He was about to become a grandfather. Wasn’t he too young for that sort of thing?  
“What if something goes wrong? Mom, what if…”  
The redheaded woman rushed to her son, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his forehead gently. “Nothing’s going to go wrong. Scorpius is in good hands. It will be over in no time.”  
Albus nodded in response to his mother and hugged her back tightly as he breathed heavily and soundly. 

How much time it had passed, they did not. It seemed like it had been hours, the minutes passing painfully slowly.  
Albus, Draco and Harry, where pacing along the room, each going in a different direction. Ginny was sitting, sometimes glancing towards the trio.  
When they least expected, a cry was heard. The four of them opened their eyes wide. It was over. The baby had been born.  
“Bloody hell…” The boy ran towards the door only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder, Harry’s.  
“Wait, Albus. Madam Pomfrey will call us when it’s time to come in.”  
“But I don’t hear Scorpius! Something must have happened, I need to go in!”  
“Scorpius is sleeping, honey. I’m sure he’ll wake up soon.” Ginny Potter’s words were enough to comfort her son, who nodded and sat down next to her.  
Draco Malfoy did not speak. He too had taken the opportunity to sit down, his hands covering his face as he attempted to steady his breathing.  
More time passed, too much for Albus’ liking, before madam Pomfrey appeared. She stuck her head out the door in quite a humorous fashion and spoke, startling the four of them. “You may come in now.”  
Albus took a few seconds to register her words but as soon as he did, he jumped out of his seat and ran towards the infirmary. He saw Scorpius first, the blond boy still slept peacefully, his body now covered by sheets. He then looked around and found a small basket-like crib next to Scorpius’ bed, he took a while to notice it, probably due to his stress. Albus then walked slowly, looking back to see the other three waiting patiently outside the room, they were giving him the chance to go alone first. When he reached the crib he stopped, swallowing as he saw what was inside. A baby. His baby, their son. The brunette was afraid to come closer, the small boy barely had his eyes opened but was definitely awake.  
“Do you want to hold him?” Madam Pomfrey spoke softly. Albus could only nod, unsure if he was ready to do such a thing. The woman moved and grabbed the child, she had a fond smile on her lips. She then looked over at him, her smile going wider as she found his expression rather amusing. “Come on, mr. Potter. No need to be afraid.”  
“I don’t want to drop him.” The Slytherin finally managed to speak.  
“You won’t. Now, come.”  
Albus swallowed again and did just that. When the baby reached his arms, the boy took a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The baby had strands of silver blond hair. He was only able to release a smile when the child opened his eyes. It was difficulty to tell what colour they were, they seemed to be grey but he had read that most babies were indeed born with grey or blue eyes that would eventually turn another colour. I guess he had to wait to find out.  
The brunette looked over at Scorpius, his smile growing wider. He wonder what his boyfriend’s expression would be when he woke up and saw their son. Hopefully he wouldn’t freak out. The baby was beautiful, yet it was a totally normal reaction due to their age and situation. A reality check was soon to arrive.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL has been crazy...  
> I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter (the final one! :O)
> 
> I'm not saying goodbye.  
> I'm not ready to leave this story just yet.  
> I will now begin to write the sequel, the main character: our little baby Caelum.  
> Hopefully you'll read it. *fingers crossed*  
> A lot of drama to expect! You know me, love the drama...
> 
> See ya soon!

It was four a.m. when Scorpius Malfoy finally opened his eyes. The boy felt strangely well rested. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering what time it was. It was still rather dark, only the faint light of the moon illuminating the room, the sun had yet to rise. Albus was probably still asleep, as well as the rest of his roommates. The blond boy sighed and raised his arms in an attempt to stretch. He suddenly felt a sharp pain on the bottom of his stomach though, there was something obstructing his movement. He felt his skin tight, it was as if he had been cut and sewn together. That thought made him jump quickly into a sitting position, his hands flying to meet his belly. The weight he had been carrying throughout the past months was gone, he had been emptied. That’s when he noticed he was not in his room but in the infirmary instead. He looked around frantically to find Albus Severus Potter curled up on the bed next to his.  
“Albus!” Scorpius shouted desperately towards his boyfriend.  
The sleeping boy slowly opened his eyes. When he realized who had called him, he placed himself on his feet and ran over to the blond’s bed. The brunette smiled widely, a hungry kiss following his movement, then a peck on the cheek, the nose, the forehead…  
“Alb…” Scorpius attempted to repeat the name only to be interrupted by the other.  
“Shh!” Albus whispered harshly, the smile yet to leave his lips. “You’ll wake up the baby.”  
“Th… the baby?” It seemed like the blond was suffering temporary amnesia.  
“Our son, you twat.” The black haired boy felt like laughing at his boyfriend’s confusion.   
“Oh.”  
There was another kiss soon after, Albus Potter couldn’t help but repeat the gesture. “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”  
Now it was the silver blond’s turn to laugh. “You might have mentioned it yes.”  
The boys fell silent for a moment. Scorpius was the first to speak. “Is he… is he, you know, healthy and…”  
“Perfectly healthy and, definitely, the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. Silver blond hair just like…” Albus ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair as he spoke.   
“He’s blond?”   
“Yeah.”  
“The Malfoy gene sure is powerful, uh?” Yes, he shouldn’t have been surprised at that.   
“It sure is.”  
Scorpius swallowed before asking the following question, he could feel himself becoming nervous. “Can I see him?”  
The brunette didn’t answer the question, instead he helped the other stand and walk towards the crib that the blond had yet to notice.  
Scorpius had his eyes closed during the walk, his hand tightly gripping Albus’ arm. The green eyed boy, of course, noticed his boyfriend’s state. Once they arrived at their destination, the boy kissed his cheek softly, signaling for him to open his eyes. Scorpius did just that. The silver blond felt his throat tighten as he saw the small baby that slept peacefully before him. Albus had been right, he was indeed beautiful.  
“This is our son.” The blond boy’s voice was low, almost inaudible.   
“Yes.” A smile played in Albus’ lips as he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.   
“He’s ours.”   
“Yes.”  
“And he’s small.”  
“Yes.”  
“Really small.”  
The brunette laughed. Their conversation was becoming oddly amusing. “He’ll grow up though.”  
Scorpius responded to the other’s laugh with one himself. “I guess.”  
The boys both stared at the baby in front of them. Their lives were about to change. The couple couldn’t deny they were nervous, dreadfully so in fact. Yet, they also knew that somehow everything would be alright. They were going to raise their child together and, even though young and unexperienced, they were going to kick ass at it. 

“Do you have everything with you?” Scorpius Malfoy had his arms around his eleven year old son. The young man squeezed the smaller body in front of him with all the strength he could manage.  
“Yeah, dad.” Caelum Malfoy Potter rolled his eyes as he answered his father’s question. It wasn’t the first time it had been asked.   
“You sure?” Scorpius insisted. He had yet to release the boy.  
“Yes!” The kid could barely breathe. How he managed to blurt out his words, a mystery.  
Albus Severus Potter was the second to roll his eyes. He placed a hand on his husband’s back in a warning gesture. “Scor, the train…”   
The boy was finally released.   
“Right right.” The twenty-seven year old blond attempted a smile. He was trying to hide how nervous he truly felt.   
This was it. Their son was finally heading to Hogwarts. Caelum, who was once just a baby, had grown and was about to leave them. Scorpius knew it was just for a few months, that the boy would soon return for Christmas, but he couldn’t help but miss him already, even though he had yet to be gone.   
“Can I go now?” The blond silver eyed boy broke the silence as he smiled softly at his proud but visibly broken-hearted parents. He was carrying two traveling trunks with him, they seemed small and light yet they were magically altered to keep many objects inside.   
“Yeah, kid. You can go.” Albus smiled back, his teeth bare.  
Caelum released an overly excited nod and headed towards the closest carriage, his steps fast.  
“Don’t forget to write!” Scorpius shouted his words. Hopefully the boy had heard him before disappearing as he left the couple behind.  
Albus Potter sighed in content, his gaze shifting towards his husband, who had yet to release his eyes from their previous direction. “He’s going to be alright.”  
“You think so?” Scorpius Malfoy didn’t seem certain of that.  
The brunette placed his arm around the other’s shoulder, touching his cheek with a gentle kiss. “He’s a great kid. He’ll be making friends in no time.”  
The blond smiled.


End file.
